Gypsy Heart
by crystal97
Summary: Lovina,is a gypsy living on the outside of the Espania kingdom. Antonio the prince of Espania disagrees with his father's to execute the gypsies after crops have gone bad and many have been reported. Antonio is more determined to save the gypsies after he falls in love with lovina. Suck at summaries more info inside. Gypsy!LovinaxAntonio
1. Chapter 1

I just got this idea pop into my head. A story of gypsy!Lovinaxantonio. No it' not like the hunchback of notre dame stuff, but it similar in that the gypsies are hated. Summary: Antonio, the son of King Fernando and Queen Magdalena, disagrees with his father on the killing of the gypsies even before when he falls for one, Lovina. Lovina Romana Vargas, granddaughter of Romulus, the leader of the gypsies, is dancing around a bond fire one night, when she encounters the prince. At first, being foul mouthed to him unknowing of his status as prince and learns to warm up to him even though he is of the rich people. What will happen when the king discovers this?

Character: Fem!gypsy!Romano (Lovina Romana Vargas), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (prince of Espania), Fem!Gypsy!Italy (Feliciana Italy Vargas, Lovina's sister), Gypsy! Belgium (Bella), Roderich (nobleman, king's advisor), Gilbert (prince of Germania , Antonio's best friend), Francis (prince of Francesca, Antonio's best friend), Fem!Gypsy! Canada (Madeline Williams), Gypsy! America (Alfred), Fem!England (princess of Britannia, Francis' cousin), Gypsy! Hungary (Elizabetha hedevary), Gypsy!Rome(Romulus), Ludwig (prince of Germania, Gilbert's brother), King Fernando (Antonio's father, OC), Queen Magdalena (Antonio's mother, OC), Esteban Marco de Ochoa, Christina (main maid)

More characters to come I guess some oc's that I will not bother naming since they won't come up a lot like the kings and what not. So this is the story. Enjoy and R&R

The decree

"Su alteza, the crops are not growing like they were supposed to. One of the peasants, assured he had seen a gypsy man walking through the crops. He assured he is to blame for the disaster", the advisor, Roderich, informed the king.

"This seems to be a serious problem that has been becoming more continuous. Order the execution of any gypsy that seems to invade property. No…better yet order them to burn they must be using magic, and therefore, are considered witches as well", King Fernando ordered Roderich.

"Esteban!" the king called his first knight.

The knight approached them kneeling in honor " Diga mi gran senor (1)"

"I want you to get all gypsies gathered by the balcony at the front of the castle. Make sure they are well surrounded so that they may hear my decree" the king ordered.

"Of course sire," Esteban bowed before leaving hastily.

The doors burst open to reveal the king's son Antonio, who was of the age of 17, in a rampage as the maids pleaded him to calm down.

"Antonio, what is the meaning of this?", the king asked

"Father, I do not wish to disobey, but what is this that I have been informed of the execution of gypsies invading property. They are people who mean no such harm", Antonio said angrily

"Antonio, you must understand that they are not people. They are witches, scum, traitors, they are vile filth that wants to extinct us. Either way my mind will not change just because you believe it is wrong. Only those who disturb the people in anyway will be the one to be burned so you need not to be so angry", the king explained.

"That doesn't make it any more acceptable. This decree will just let them be exploited. This is-" Antonio tried to argue, but was interrupted.

"Enough, Antonio! I have made my mind. Go to your chambers I must talk to the gypsies. Esteban take the prince to his room," the king motioned slightly with his hand. Antonio struggled as Esteban held him from the arm.

"He just had to have the righteous heart like yours", the king sighed talking to his wife, queen Magdalena.

"I also disagree with your decision, but alas my words as much as our son's don't seem to affect you", Magdalena glared at the king.

"This is the best for our people and us", the king said firmly.

"It as you wish then, I hope you know what you're doing", Magdalena said angrily leaving towards the grand hall.

~~xXXx~~

"Oh, come on Lovi~ let's go to the market", Feliciana, at 15 years of age, pleaded swaying her skirt. She looked at Lovina, her twin sister, with huge watery eyes. "No, for the last time, Feli, nonno wants us here to prepare for tonight's bonfire, idiot", Lovina huffed.

Feliciana only pouted and sighed "Fine I guess you're right".

Lovina froze when she saw soldiers on their horses coming their way. Feli cowered and stayed behind Lovina when they neared them. "You, gypsy where is the leader of this place?" the soldier asked.

"That is what the hell you need him for to begin with, that is that I will tell you," Lovina glared.

"It is none of your concern gypsy, the king has ordered that all gypsies gather at the balcony outside the castle entrance", the guard said sternly. Lovina's eyes widened 'why the hell would the king want all of us there?' Lovina thought.

Romulus came out having heard the commotion and asked, "I am the leader of this tribe, what is that you desire?"

"The king has asked for you and your tribe to meet at the castle entrance at once," the soldier informed.

"Yes, we will be on our way then", Romulus nodded.

~~xXXx~~

The king entered the balcony, and saw the gypsies surrounded by the guard and torches with the blamed gypsy tied to a stake.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lovina said shocked at seeing one of the gypsy merchants tied up.

"What is the meaning of this, King Fernando?" Romulus yelled angrily.

"As my new decree, I wanted to inform all of you that any gypsy that disturbs the people or invades their property is to be burned at the stake. As you can see, this gypsy has caused our crops to go bad using magic", the king explained.

"Blasphemy, my tribe would do no such thing. You are being unfair and cannot even prove my people has done a thing as that", Romulus screamed angrily. Feli had begun to cry and held onto Lovino her eyes closed tight.

"Blasphemy, Romulus, is the existence of your tribe that vile in society. I suggest you calm your temper and make sure to keep your tribe in check. Now for this vile act this gypsy caused you will all be forced to see him burned", the king said signaling the guard to light the merchant on fire.

The guards obeyed and lighted the gypsy on fire. Lovina felt tears at her eyes as well and Feli had begun to scream without stopping . Lovina could see Feli was going on a trauma and she hugged her covering her eyes so she didn't have to see.

The man didn't stop screaming as the flames engulfed him and Romulus looked at him with pure sadness and hate for the king. Lovina turned to the king who was looking straight at them. Lovina hugged Feliciana tighter and Romulus noticed the look and hugged them both.

"I'll also keep your youngest granddaughter and make her a maid of the castle", the king said as the guard reached in for Feliciana. Romulus clenched his fist and yelled defiantly "no, you cannot take Feliciana nor Lovina they are too precious to me and the tribe."

"I believe I will, Romulus, guards take her", the king ordered. The guards pulled Feliciana from Lovina who yelled in tears.

"Lovi! Help me! No I don't want to go!" Feli screamed.

"Feli! Bastards let her go!", Lovina screamed as the guards pushed her away. Lovina in an angry fit yelled high and pointed at the king. "Mock my words king, I could care less who you are. I curse you and your people. Not even the burning of all the gypsies will free you from this curse. You hear me? You will soon be ridden of your crown" she finished with angry tears falling down her cheeks.

The king was taken aback slightly and ordered the guard to take them back to their tribes. The king entered to be face upon Feliciana being held by the guards.

Feliciana sobbed and shivered in fear "please don't hurt me".

"None of that, from now and on you will be a personal maid to Ludwig Beildsmitch. You must obey any order he asks of you. Of course you must remove that awful attire and wear what's appropriate. Christina, will be in charge of providing what you must wear and how to work around the castle and sort of inconvenience I hear from my son's acquaintance will result in your burning. Do you understand Feliciana?" the king asked

Feliciana looked down defeated and got out a weak "yes".

Christina looked at her sadly and whispered "its okay, Feli, can I call you that?"

"Yes", Feliciana said.

"Feli, don't be afraid all the staff are really polite, Mr. Ludwig is also extremely kind. Don't cry dear, it is all okay come one let's get you cleaned up", Christina said comforting her.

Feli smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad though her heart ached to see her grandfather and sister. When they were done dressing her up her didn't recognize herself.

She didn't even know how she could look so pretty even if she was just a maid. Her auburn colored hair was in a messy ponytail covered by a white bonnet her stray curl to the side. Her skin that had once been slightly dirty was extremely clean and smooth. Her cheeks seemed to be rosy and her lips pink and full.

She wore a pasty colored green light dress that reached a bit below her thighs. A white apron covered it and she had on long white socks that reached her thighs with a pair of brown boots tied with laces up to her ankle.

She still couldn't believe it and she finally knew how her eyes looked. She wasn't common in seeing herself in a mirror although people did tell her she was cute and pretty. Christina smiled warmly at the display she was seeing.

"Well I'm going to have to throw your old clothes away", Christina said picking up the dirty clothes.

"Wait", Feliciana said as she took out a necklace from the sash and placed it around her neck and she also placed her golden bracelets on her wrist. "It was my mother's", she said as she saw Christina looking at the medallion.

"And these were given to me by my twin sister. I want to keep them with me", Feliciana said sadly.

"I understand", Christina smiled sadly.

"Christina, where is the gypsy maid", Roderich said as he entered.

"Well?", he tried repeating then looked at Feliciana "oh I've never seen you here before. I am Roderich, let me just say that you are really pretty miss", Roderich said politely.

"Uh thank you", Feliciana said hesitantly.

"Okay then, Christina where is the gypsy?", Roderich asked impatiently.

"It is her Roderich", Christina motioned towards to Feliciana.

"What?! She is too pretty to be a gypsy, nonetheless a vile witch", Roderich said simply.

"It is just a predicament they have made. Excuse me for speaking out of term, but this is all a mistake I would never hurt someone. My people would do no such thing", Feliciana said beginning to cry again.

"I believe you I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words miss…"

"Feliciana, Feli if you'd like to call me", Feliciana said simply.

"Feli, I believe you I'm truly sorry it's just with the incident of today the people have made everyone believe that gypsies are vile ugly creatures, but I can see that you have much a too cute face and innocence that I cannot bring myself to believe you are harm", Roderich said placing hand comfortingly at Feli's arm.

"Now, Feli you will serve lord, Ludwig, he must be treated as lord or prince as he is a prince of the kingdom of Germania. He has requested for food take this tray to him", Roderich explained handing her a tray.

"Yes, sir", Feli smiled brightly that made Roderich's judgment of gypsies different.

~~xXXx~~

"That's so unawesome. I don't like that your father made that decree", Gilbert said placing his hands behind his back. At the moment he wore a navy blue coat with a white buttoned up shirt a frilly scarf and black pants with black knee high boots. His head had a sliver band with a navy blue outlined that signaled he was indeed a prince and his white hair covered his forehead slightly.

"I agree with Gilbert, Antoine", Francis agreed. He had his long blonde hair tied with a turquoise ribbon. He had a long turquoise coat with a white button up shirt and brown pants along with knee high black boots. He had a similar band like Gilbert's only his was white and outline in turquoise.

"I know and tonight I plan to sneak out to the gypsy village", Antonio said determined. He wore a long red coat with a white button up shirt and black pants with black knee high boots. His hair was brown curly and short, and his eyes were emerald green and shining. His band was golden and was outlined in red.

"Dude, we want to go to, but you'll be the one to talk and we'll spy", Gilbert smirked.

"Yes, I would like to zee the wonderful beauties that are the fine gypsy girls", Francis smiled.

Antonio rolled his eyes playfully, but nodded, "I guess I could use some company".

~~xXXx~~

Lovina sobbed in the arms of a blonde teen who tried to comfort her even though she was in tears as well. The girl had short blonde hair that was up to her shoulder and a green ribbon as a head band.

She had a long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves puffy, with a green vest corset like over it. Her skirt was a light green reaching in between the length from her knee to her ankles. She had golden bracelets on her bare feet and her skin was white and smooth. She had a green sash with bells tied around her waist that was specifically made to jingle when dancing.

"Shh, Lovina please calm down", the girl also known as Bella whispered in tears.

"how?! They took Feli! They burned one of our people in front of everyone! They embarrassed our people when they heard our screams of terror and our pleads for them to stop!" Lovina yelled in sobs.

Now Lovina had brown long locks that reached halfway down her back. She had a red ribbon in her hair a stray curl going to the side. She wore the same thing as Bella only her skirt was shorter maybe a bit above her knees and it was a dark red. Instead of a long sleeved shirt she had a strapless green top outlined at the top with gold. She wore a necklace with a medallion that held a picture of her parents. Her sash was a dark yellow and the bells jingled along with her angry movements.

She was also barefoot and had golden bracelets on her wrist and ankles. Her eyes were a mix between green and brown and they seemed to be an earthy beautiful green.

"Hey Lovina, your grandfather asked us to get you for the ceremony", a shy voice said as she entered the tent with another teen that looked really similar to the girl. The girl had curly dirty blonde hair that was long and was tied into a ponytail with a purple ribbon and big eyes that looked in between neon purple and blue. She wore the exact same thing as Bella only her skirt, sash and corset were purple.

The other teen had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He wore glasses and wore a simple chest opened khaki shirt and brown caprice and was barefoot.

Lovina wiped her tears and looked up and said simply, "uhh...thanks Madeline and Alfred. Tell my nonno I'll be right out". Madeline and Alfred had been Lovina's best friends along with Bella since they knew of their existence.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry about Fels. I-I know it's going to be all r-right", Madeline began starting to cry. Alfred held his twin sister and rubbed her back. "we're here for you, Lovi, like always we're going to save her", Alfred smiled assuringly.

Lovina gave a half hearted smile and nodded "yeah, thanks Al". Lovina walked out with a face of determination she knew her nonno was letting the ceremony go on because she always let out her anger through dance.

The moment her nonno saw her he motioned for the music to begin. Lovina took a beginning pose her face angry and tears falling. The guitars began to play, some of the gypsies clapped along, and some played the flutes and finally the others played the tambourines.

The song was fluid and strong and Lovino began to dance. She swayed her arms up and descended and raised her back foot. She twirled and jumped. She twirled twice before finally beginning to sing.

"the sand is hot, the wind is harsh, the fear inside, oh, how it grows", she sang moving her feet swiftly across the floor as the bond fire illuminated her face and made it look like the flames were moving with her.

"all day is hot, the nights so cold. How could this be?" she sang and just then Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert arrived hiding behind a bush. Antonio looked to see Lovina dance and stared amazed as well as his other friends.

"wow", was all that Antonio could say mesmerized by Lovina's swift movements and beauty. All three boys were with mouths wide open in amazement as Lovina ran and jumped right over the fire landing perfectly on her feet and began to move her hips the bells at her waist adding more to the mood.

"she's one awesome chick. She suits you Antonio", Gilbert smirked. Antonio looked at him and blushed slightly. The girl was amazing and beautiful. He wanted to know her name. he needed to, had to know her name.

"women around, all clad in silk, their skin is fair, their eyes so fierce. There is one man, one man to fear. This is his land", Lovina sang beginning to do a walk dance looking into the eyes of her people. Antonio realized it was his father she was talking about and immediately felt guilt.

"the dessert is murderer's land, this place is the place of no hope", Lovina continued raising her hands sharply up and then down again.

"beauty of the dessert queens, beauty of their shinning swords", Lovina paused as they threw a long shinny sword at her. She took it with grace and a whole new dance continued. "fear her eyes, fear her great blade, fear the stone walls, fear the sand and fear their only king", she said pointing the sword at her nonno.

"that must be the leader of their tribe", Francis whispered. "goddesses, help me through this great stone maze, save me from this darkening sand embrace"lovina finished throwing the sword up in the air doing a back flip and catching it.

The tribe burst into claps and the people began to eat and converse of the events from earlier in the day. Lovina sighed and walked near the bushes where it was dark and away from the light of the fire. She sat on the floor sobbing Antonio staring in wonder.

Francis encouraged Antonio to talk to her when she began crying and he was about to when she said "Feli, I'm going to save you from that evil king that took you as a maid", she cried silently. Antonio was taken aback. His father had done that? He took the band that would tell her he was a prince from his head and gave it to gilbert.

He stepped out hesitantly and said "A-are you okay?"

Lovina gasped and stood up "who the hell do you think you are?" she began to ask until she saw his attire, "oh you're one of the rich boys huh? Came to see if we do dark magic. I'll enchant you if you don't go away", Lovina tried scaring him, but showed a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't believe any of that. I think the king is wrong. All of your people, are human not what others say. You are very beautiful too", he smiled taking her hand and kissing it. Lovina blushed and took her hand back.

"I don't trust you, bastard. I could call the people and they'd throw you out", Lovina said simply.

"I don't care I just want to tell you that it's okay. I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I could help you get to your sister", Antonio offered.

"you are intruding, bastard- wait did you say my sister?" Lovina said in disbelief.

"How would you a simple nobleman find a way to enter the castle", Lovina asked suspiciously.

Antonio couldn't help, but tell her the truth. She was to untrusting, but she had a point after all his father did. He expected to be thrown out by the gypsies once he told her.

"I can't lie to you I'm telling you who I am", Antonio said. Lovina had a look of I-knew-there-was-something-suspicious, but decided to listen before she was to call for help.

Antonio took out his gold band and placed it on his head. Lovina's eyes widened at this.

"I can get you in the castle because I'm the prince of Espania", Antonio said.

She kneeled in fear. This disrespect she had showed him could get her burned. Antonio looked bewildered, but he remembered what her father had said, disrespect could get her burned. Especially, if It was the prince that a gypsy was disrespecting.

"Hey, I'm not going to get you burned if that's what you think", Antonio said assuring her. Lovina looked up. How is it that he was different from his father? And he was handsome and caring…stop!

She couldn't have those thoughts she couldn't love the prince or feel anything towards him, especially, not attraction. Society wouldn't allow it. She stood up kneeling her head down. Any sort of defiance could lead to her death.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you Prince Antonio", Lovina said forced out.

"Don not even dare address me. This is the reason I did not want to tell you who I was", Antonio said sadly. Lovina couldn't believe this was the prince. She expected him to be like his father. Ruthless, heartless, and discriminating yet there was this sweet, caring, handso- stop Lovina!

"Fine then bastard if what you say is true take me to my sister tomorrow", Lovina said crossing her arms. Antonio smiled idiotically as gilbert and Francis stepped out. Lovina gasped and was about to make a run for it when Antonio held her arm.

"It's okay they are my best friends they also disagrees with my father's decision. This is Francis bonnefoy prince of Francesca, and this is Gilbert Beildsmitch prince of Germania", Antonio explained.

"Yeah what he said. But if you want you can call me the awesome me", gilbert winked. Lovina just snorted amused. "I don't think so potato", Lovina smirked.

"Why potato?" gilbert asked indignantly.

"All of your kind love potatoes as for me I hate them, but I love tomatoes. Either way, unfortunately we are allianced with your people", Lovina explained crossing her arms.

Gilbert seemed to have died on the spot. Who could possibly hate potatoes?

"Ohonhonhon~ ze pleasure is mine Mademoiselle. What iz your name?" Francis asked reaching for her hand and planting a much more perverted than innocent kiss.

"Franciscan right? Those people are perverts, but anyway the names Lovina. Lovina Romana Vargas and for society…", she began to mock them "I am the granddaughter of the gypsy tribe leader, Romulus" she bowed mockingly.

Antonio chuckled and Lovina blushed. "You look like a tomato, Lovi~", Antonio laughed heartily. Lovina puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "So cute", Antonio cooed.

Lovina didn't know how much redder she could get, but she knew it was ten shades more. "Whatever, I want see my sister now", Lovina demanded

"Well then, why don't you go ahead and follow us then", Antonio said making Lovina follow. They got near their horses and Antonio climbed his white one. He stretched at hand out to Lovina. Lovina blushed, but took it and climbed in front of Antonio. This was going to be a long ride to the castle.

~~xXXx~~

Feliciana was extremely nervous as she was right outside the door to her lord's room. She lightly tapped at the door and she heard a very germanium accent. Those guys were scary. Although when she was young she had met one who was very kind and had promised to one day marry her, but he never came back.

_Flashback_

_Feliciana was 5 years old at the moment and was playing her tambourine and dancing. "Wow, you dance really well", a shy voice said. Feli turned around to see a blonde boy with a silver band on his head, blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Uhh… thanks. My name is Feliciana. What's your name?", Feli gave him a warm smile._

_The boy smiled shyly " my name is L….."_

"_That's a cool name. Can I call you Luddy?" she giggled._

_The boy laughed and nodded. Feliciana came next to him and kissed his cheek. "I like you" she whispered_

"_I like you too. One day I'll come back to marry you, Feli", L… smiled_

"_And I'll be waiting", Feli smiled._

_End of flashback_

She still couldn't quite catch the name. Ludred? Languid? She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"ja, come in "his voice sounded deep and Feliciana opened the door. The teen was a blonde with white complexion and blue eyes. His hair was combed back and he seemed to have his mouth agape at the sight of her. He wore similar attire to Gilbert's. blue coat, white button up shirt, with black pant and boots.

Feliciana couldn't help, but stare. He looked so much like that boy from ten years ago.

"Lord Ludwig, I am your personal maid Feliciana, but you may call me Feli. Not that I think you care", Feliciana began to ramble and she tripped dropping the contents of food on the floor. Ludwig managed to catch Feliciana as the tray fell.

Feli burst into tears and begged, "please don't tell I'm so sorry. I don't want to get burned".

Ludwig seemed bemused as to what she was saying "Vhat are you saying? Getting burned? What kind of a person are you?" Ludwig asked her trying to calm down her sobbing.

"I am Feliciana Italy Vargas, granddaughter of the gypsy tribe leader, Romulus. The king forced me into being a maid as a consequence for a crime my tribe had nothing to do with. He also decreed that any gypsy that bothered society was to be burned at the stake. Prince Ludwig please don't tell them I dropped your food . I promise I won't ever do it again", Feli cried.

Ludwig was shocked the king had made that an order. "You don't really look gypsy", Ludwig said trying to change the subject. "It is because they have provided me with things that will not let anyone know I am a gypsy. They made me look as a peasant", Feli explained.

Ludwig noticed his hand at her waist and he blushed letting her go. "you don't look like a peasant either. You are very beautiful to be a peasant or a gypsy", Ludwig smiled. Feli gave him a warm smile and he felt his heart thump. Oh god he had fallen for her, and he hadn't even known her well.

Well he didn't care in his kingdom their father was righteous and was an alliance with the gypsies after all ,his grandfather had been best friends with the leader of the gypsy tribe. He would try to win her heart. Although, without knowing Feliciana had already fallen for him.

She leaned in their faces centimeters away. Feliciana looked into his eyes they did not show any sort of evil and though she didn't know what could possibly happen because of this, but she risked it and leaned in to close the gap between them. It was short and sweet, but special. Ludwig blushed it had honestly been his first kiss.

Feliciana knew that looked and smiled "Don't worry Lord Ludwig it was my first kiss too"

"Feliciana, don't call me lord you can call me however you wish. You can call me Luddy if you'd like. Years ago a gypsy had given me that name", Ludwig blushed. Feliciana gasped and threw herself in Ludwig's arms

"It really is you! You did come back Luddy", Feliciana said crying. "remember me?" Feliciana told him smiling like she had years ago.

Ludwig stared at her face and suddenly it hit him. She was that little gypsy girl Feliciana. How could he not have noticed by her name and appearance. "You're Feliciana?" Ludwig smiled.

"yes!" Feli cheered.

"would you give me the honor of courting you, Feliciana? I want us to finish our promise" Ludwig smiled as happy as he ever could. After never finding Feliciana he seemed distant and now he had her back. He hugged her and kissed her once more. He was complete again.

"I can't believe I found you after all these years , Fels", Ludwig mumbled into her hair. "I know luddy. I had been waiting for this day since forever. But what if the king tries to burn for this?", Feliciana cried silently

"Shh..its okay you don't have to be a maid anymore. You are my fiancée now and are to be treated as such. The king wouldn't make the son of his allied kingdom upset right? ", Ludwig rubbed her back. The doors burst open to reveal Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, and Lovina.

Lovina pushed Ludwig away from Feliciana and screamed "where you touching my sorella!? Just because she's slave doesn't mean you can touch her."

"wow, Ludwig, didn't know you had it in for gypsies", gilbert smirked.

"None of that, Ludwig is my fiancé from when we were children", Feli said hugging her sister.

They all gasped, "fiancée?!"

"ja, I courted her since we were children", Ludwig explained. Lovina felt lightheaded from the news and fainted being caught by Antonio. "uhh… Ludwig I guess she will kill you when she wakes up. Just remind her you're a prince and you'll be fine", Antonio chuckled along with everyone else except Feliciana who was oblivious at reading the mood.

"Hmm…I wonder why sorella fainted." Feli said bewildered.

So that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it.

(1) "tell me great sire"

Crystal: well here's yet another new story. I have another story besides this one, but it won't be as updated as this one will. Updates will be every time I possibly can. No specific time because many things come up  
Lovina: you seriously made me a girl again and a gypsy that dances and sings.  
Crystal: yep :3  
Lovina: I finally have to agree I like this better than being dressed as a maid  
Antonio: and I am your prince my gypsy princess ;)  
Lovina: *blushes and mumbles* bastard…thinks he's all…  
Antonio: until next time :D

Just so you know the angry dancing Lovina was dancing to just if you want to get a feel of it is from LOZ Ocarina of time. It's the gerudo valley theme. :D

Here's the link for the lyrics I changed them slightly in the story thought so they are not exact as the video: watch?v=DfRsOh-cx6Q


	2. Discovered!

The evil master mind come in here. I summon Sadiq. Discovered!

"Hnnn... sorella!" Lovina yelled pulling herself up immediately. Everyone in the room gave her weird glances. Feliciana hugged her sister once more both falling on the floor.

"Ahh! Feli, idiot get off me", Lovina squirmed under her sister's grip. Antonio and the others laughed at their display and finally Feli helped her sister up.

"Ve~? Sorella, you look very beautiful. So nonno did have the ceremony?" Feli asked sadly.

"Yeah. He did it because he knows how angry I felt at the king for his unfair judgment of our people", Lovina said regaining her posture. Lovina began to fix her sash that had been a bit shaken from the horse ride.

"Ve~ I understand, but the good thing is we're together again. Oh, and my how rude of me but who are you three?" Feli asked after they had already been there for an hour or so.

"Ahahaha that's right I hadn't yet known you. I am Principe Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", Antonio bowed chuckling.

Feli giggled as Gilbert approached her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I am your awesome soon-to-be brother-in-law, Prinz Gilbert Beildsmitch of Germania or Ludwig's brother since Antonio seemed to say it in his language I said it in mine", he chuckled.

Feli cheered and smiled brighter, "Oh can I call you big brother, Gil?"

Lovino scoffed and then said, "Who says you have permission to marry him Feli?"

"Oh, well…I could just tell nonno later", Feli smiled.

Francis smiled deviously and got Feliciana's hand "Prince Francis Bonneyfoy of Francesca Mon Cher it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Hey pervert, get arms length apart from my sorella", Lovina warned.

"Ohonhonhon~ do not fear Mon Cheri, I have no intention of stealing your quite beautiful sister", Francis chuckled giving Lovina a wink. Lovina stuck out her tongue and huffed. Antonio somehow ended up with his arm around her and she head butted him.

"Ow, Lovi that's not nice", Antonio pouted clutching his stomach.

"Well you don't seem to know boundaries, and yet you call yourself a prince", Lovina said trying to calm the blush she was getting.

"You're still so cute", Antonio chuckled.

"Whatever", Lovina sighed turning her gaze away from Antonio's.

Just then they heard the door open to reveal Queen Magdalena. They all froze faces shocked as the queen entered. The queen had her head down trying to push her gown inside.

"I'm sorry to enter without permission, Ludwig but have you se-", the queen paused to gasp when she saw Lovina. Antonio got to Lovina and wrapped his arms around her. "Mother, please don't tell father. I beg you".

"What is the meaning of this?!" the queen asked looking out the corridor to see if someone had followed and then shutting the door and locking it. "Antonio, if your father saw this he would have executed this poor girl and her sister. Youth these days aren't as cautious as before".

Lovina was too frightened to notice Antonio holding her and she hadn't noticed when she had placed her arms around his waist. "I know mother, but I'll be careful next time. You and father did wrong in making that decree and now the gypsies live in fear that if they do something wrong they'll be burned", Antonio explained.

"Son, my dear prince, it was not a decision I made. You're father was persistent that the gypsies were a danger. I, as much as you know the gypsies are people like us and deserve better than what you're father has decide for his own. As you know I have no such power over the king's decision as I do from anyone else", their mother said stretching out her hands towards Lovina.

Lovina finally noticed Antonio's hands around her and she blushed before hesitantly accepting the queen's hands. "Know this, young and beautiful gypsy, I mean no harm as much as my son. What is it that you have come for?" the queen asked in a soothing and sweet voice that calmed Lovina.

Lovina sighed and looked at the queen with sad eyes, "the king took my sister Feliciana as a maid, separating her from our tribe. My nonno, well my grandfather, is the leader of the tribe and the king had placed eyes on us. As a further punishment, since we are considered the princesses of our tribe he took my sister being the youngest one even if were twins. I just wanted to see her; I couldn't bare being without her after all one being isn't complete without its other half".

The queen gave her a sad smile and hugged Lovina which surprised her. Lovina never really had a motherly figure and being hugged as if the queen was her mother, made Lovina begin to cry. Feli couldn't help seeing her sister like that and she began to cry as well, hugging Ludwig.

The queen resembled Antonio so much. She had long brunette curled ends that were tied in a bun with some of the curls falling from the bun and some on her face. On the front of her bun was the silver crown encrusted in white diamonds, and she had on a dark red gown or more like dark maroon one outlined in curly-q designs in black. She had those same caring beautiful emerald eyes as Antonio.

The queen also felt slightly emotional. She had lost her twin daughters at the same age as Lovina and Feliciana from a deadly sickness. Lovina reminded her so much of her daughter, Catalina. Strong, Beautiful, righteous, and always seemed to take care of her younger twin sister Esperanza and of Antonio who at that age was about 8 years of age.

She parted from Lovina not letting her tears out and wiped the ones on Lovina's face. "It's okay I won't tell my husband of your presence. You are welcomed to come here anytime you wish as long as you are careful. Antonio seems to have a liking for you", the queen winked at her and Lovina blushed.

"I don't think that's an option for me. We are a disgrace in society. I couldn't possibly be with your son", Lovina rambled getting redder by the second. "Oh, so you're saying you would allow my son to pretend you if people didn't have a bad judgment of you", the queen smiled knowingly.

Lovina looked completely embarrassed as the queen gave a hearty laugh. "I'm just teasing Lovina, but I wouldn't mind if my son did end up courting you", the queen winked before opening the door and closing it behind her.

Lovina turned around to see everyone stifling laughter except for Feliciana who was on the floor clutching her stomach. Lovina hid her face in her hands in embarrassment until she felt arms around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Antonio's face with a huge grin right in centimeters away from her.

"So you would accept to be my pretended maiden?" Antonio said with hopeful eyes.

Lovina's eyes widened. The prince for fucking sakes was asking for her to be his girlfriend in a very fancy way. Lovina looked to the side embarrassed. She had gotten the queens consent so why not try it out. She looked shyly back at him a pout forming at her lips.

"I guess", she blushed covering her face. Francis and Gilbert congratulated Antonio calling her a feisty teen Antonio was lucky to find. Antonio smiled pecking Lovina on the cheek. Lovina touched her cheek she had never experienced affection like that.

Antonio thought he shouldn't go right ahead and kiss her on the lips. For starters, he wanted them to get comfortable with each other so their first kiss could be meaningful. By the mean time he wanted to convince his father to push down the anti-gypsy law.

He was more determined now that he pretended Lovina. They chatted for a while more before Antonio told Lovina that his father always checked their chambers since he was in charge of taking care of Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, and himself since they were still teens after all.

Lovina hugged her sister one more time. They change their language to their native tongue as the princes just stared at them bewildered.

(1)"Fate attenzione, Feliciana. Si prega di stare lontano dai guai e mantenersi in vita per me", Lovina said getting felciana's hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Non ti preoccupare, Lovina, staró bene. Sono cosí felice che tu si sono riuniti con il Principe. Antonio é molto bello", Feliciana giggled at Lovina's dispense.

Antonio did get some of the gypsy language and when Feliciana winked at him, he knew exactly what she had said about him. Antonio smiled at Feliciana and then winked at Lovina who blushed more.

Why did she have to blush so much? They were going to prank her more often she concluded. She glared half heartedly at Feliciana before Antonio took her hand.

"Antonio, we must go with you and take Lovina", Francis smiled and Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, Ludwig, you may go to sleep if you desire as we will be a bit late before my father comes to check on you", Antonio informed Ludwig before leaving Feliciana and him alone.

"Well that really relieved me. My beloved sister is in good hands, Ludwig. I'm sure Antonio is extremely righteous", Feliciana smiled wrapping her arms around Ludwig's neck. Ludwig gave her a small smile leaning down to kiss her when the door burst open.

"Blasphemy, gypsy what do you think you are doing to, Prince Ludwig!? You must be punished for this!" the king yelled at seeing Feliciana with her arms around Ludwig. Feliciana cowered, the king reaching to get her arm, but being stopped by Ludwig.

"I do not wish to intrude great Espania King, but you are disrespecting my privacy as well as disrespecting my fiancé. It's of great dishonor that you take my fiancé as a maid of this castle. It is unacceptable to yell at a noble's maiden much more of a future prince's wife", Ludwig said slightly stern.

The king back a way a bit shocked, "fiancé? A gypsy like her?"

"I ask you politely not to refer to her as if she was a strange creature in my presence or not in my presence. And I ask that she be treated as princess of an ally would be treated", Ludwig said to the king.

The king looked at Feliciana before nodding, "I meant not to disrespect, Ludwig, it is to be done as you wish, but heed my warning and keep her in check for her people have caused many treacherous acts".

"I will make sure my fiancé is at her best as always", Ludwig nodded.

The king looked at them one more time before exiting the room. Feli hugged Ludwig again as she was carried bridal style to the bed. "you can sleep with me from now and on. You don't have to fear being burned anymore", Ludwig smiled climbing into bed as well.

~~xXXx~~

"Antonio, you can't just go into our tribe", Lovina started, but it was too late as they were already in the tribe. Lovina looked to see the people cower thinking maybe they have come to retrieve one of them to be burned. Seeing Lovina on one of the horses they called Romulus.

"Romulus, they are going to take Lovina! They have her on one of the horses being held by a teen", Tulia said panicked.

"what?! I will not allow that!" Romulus said jumping out of his tent towards the white horse Lovina was on. He stopped thought seeing the teen they had been talking about helping Lovina down.

"Lovina, get away from nobles like them", Romulus called out getting closer to them.

"hey! It's the king's son!"an old gypsy lady pointed at Antonio.

"have you come to take us out of our land now?" Romulus glared

"not at all. Sir, we come to join your cause to overthrow my father's decree", Antonio explained

"we have many reasons to distrust that", a man stepped up

"who are you?" Antonio asked with untrusting eyes.

"I am Sadiq, Romulus's advisor" Sadiq smiled venomously.

"Nonno, he's telling the truth. He helped me get to Feliciana and I even found out that the queen is on our side. It was the king that took it upon himself to sentence our people", Lovina explained standing in front of Antonio.

"He helped you get to Feliciana? How is she?" Romulus asked Antonio with a smile.

"I am pleased to inform you she is more than to do well. She is being courted and will soon to be married off", Antonio said. He got a look of worry from Romulus. "Oh, but do not fear she is to be married of to an ally of yours from the Germania kingdom, Prince Ludwig"

At that Romulus clapped his hands "exactly who I wanted my Fels to marry. It was destiny they would be together. Thank you prince even before I spoke to you I had no distrust. You seem a fine young man and if we were and alliance with Espania kingdom I would be honored if you courted Lovina, but I guess you wouldn't disobey your father to that extent", Romulus sighed sadly.

"Actually, sir I'm pretending your granddaughter", Antonio smiled. Romulus couldn't be any happier and he took Antonio into his arms and patted his back. "My granddaughters are in good hands then. They will be protected from the burning that is all I need to know" Romulus looked at Lovina with a sad smile.

Sadiq stiffened and clenched his fist. He wanted to court Lovina. He wasn't just going to let some prince get her. He had to get rid of him and he had many plans on how to do so. Sadiq had dark skin and his eyes were covered with a white mask and he was 23 years old.

"and I believe you are lying. Great Romulus kidnap the prince and the other two and demand they take that decree away or we'll murder them. This boy could just be using Lovina so went he gets bored of her, he can just tell his father to burn her", Sadiq glared.

"No, he is a good person and you will not hurt my boyfriend. Sadiq you shouldn't go against the princess's wishes", Lovina said sternly. "that is correct. They are more in charge than I am as soon as she marries she will be the leader of this tribe. As for you two show yourselves", Romulus said looking at Francis and Gilbert.

"I am prince Gilbert from your ally the Germania kingdom", Gilbert bowed. Romulus smiled "wow, you've grown so much Gilbert". "thank you. I am that awesome", Gilbert smirked.

"and still with the awesome complexion to", Romulus chuckled.

"I am Prince Francis of the Francesca kingdom", Francis bowed.

"a pleasure prince Francis", Romulus nodded.

"Romulus, I have an idea on how we'll be able to abolish that decree. I just need your consent", Antonio explained.

"what is it that you have in mind, Antonio?"Romulus perked up.

"I wish to court your granddaughter. And for that I need your consent. Give me Lovina's hand in marriage", Antonio explained.

"I accept either way, but how is that going to help our cause?" Romulus asked starting to get excited about his granddaughter getting married. Lovina was shocked her grandfather had accepted to court her!

"I am prince after all, my father is trying to make me court my best friend's cousin, Alice, princess of Britannia and will arrive in 4 months for me to accept her as my fiancé. I am almost at the age of 18 that will be 14 days past in February this coming month when it is time for me to marry and take over as king. Marrying your granddaughter will guarantee peace in both of our societies as well as I will abolish the anti-gypsy law", Antonio said excitedly.

"Then it settles it you will marry, Lovina!" Romulus stood up as the tribe cheered.

"You cannot!" Sadiq said in pure rage.

The tribe fell in silence as Romulus and Lovina looked at Sadiq with confusion. "And why can it not be done, Sadiq?" Romulus asked suspiciously. Sadiq scoffed slightly and faked a smile.

"We must celebrate with a ceremony as we have done for generations. Were the courted princess must dance for their fiancée", Sadiq said hesitantly. Romulus smirked and clapped his hands, "Oh yes indeed, but that must be later on. We have a mission to abrogate that decree before we can desire any means of celebration".

Sadiq sighed to himself in relief. He let Antonio continue his greeting and plans to Romulus as he slithered away. "If I have to get rid of you ,Romulus, to keep Lovina to myself then so be it. I will murder you if that's what it takes. Lovina…you will be mine", Sadiq whispered to himself as he stared at Lovina from afar.

He then looked at Antonio and clenched his fist, "and you will be extinguished as well if need be".  
~xXXx~~

Gilbert and Francis came next to Antonio and talked with Lovina embarrassing her with questions while Romulus laughed. Madeline suddenly came up with Alfred next to her. "Oi Lovi, you came back safely".

"Of course I did…I guess they kept me safe", Lovina mumbled. Gilbert couldn't even continue speaking as Madeline had caught his eye. "Mein gott, who is this most beautiful star? I'm sorry to be so rude, maiden but I must know your name that must be as pretty as you", Gilbert said politely holding Madeline's hand.

Madeline only blushed and was amazed that a prince thought she was pretty, "My name is, M-Madeline", she mumbled quietly. "Like I said as pretty as the maiden owner", Gilbert smiled. Alfred got a bit defensive, but just gave Gilbert a look. He knew princes were prohibited from being touched.

"T-thank you", Madeline smiled.

"I wish to have you join me at the castle tomorrow for brunch if you don't mind", Gilbert asked. Lovina was bemused. Could someone as idiotic as Gilbert have manners like that so suddenly? Maybe it was the fact that he could have developed love at first sight as the books had talked once about? With some rich person like him?

All the books Lovina ever read about that sort of love only happened between two people of the same class. But then again she had fallen for the prince immediately as him for her. She smiled slightly, but it faltered. That girl from Britannia was going to come and be engaged with him.

What if Antonio thought the Britannia girl was prettier and decides to cancel their marriage to be with her. She couldn't possibly beat pretty and rich either. She tried pushing those thoughts out of her head. Maybe she was just getting worried for nothing.

She had a reason to worry though. She looked at the flames of the fire. Those were always foretellers of the future. She knew those flames would burst any minute she had been born with a talent to decipher the future as well, but only to an extent of days as for months, she only knew the flames would be at unease.

She neared the talking Espanian and her grandfather and simply looked at her grandfather. (2)"Nonno, allontanarsi dale fiamme", she whispered looking at the flames. Romulus's smile faltered and he pushed Antonio and the others back.

She got near the flames as everyone laid eyes on her. Suddenly she took a step back and the flames burst into an angry movement and the flames grew largely as if a dragon had been spitting fire until it reached the sky.

Gasps could be head as Lovina raised her hands, the flames following her movements. She sharply moved her hands down and the flames engulfed her. Antonio's eyes widened and he tried stepping up being stopped by Romulus. "Don't be afraid she'll be fine", he whispered.

In the ball of flames Lovina was stuck in, right before her eyes were disfigurated images. She saw a mask those the nobles wear on costumes party only this one seemed plain. She saw Antonio's face in pain with blood as a man stood in front of him.

Her eyes widened as she saw the king lying next to Antonio. She wanted to cry this was all too overwhelming. She looked to the side and she gasped. Her nonno next to a knife. This could only mean one thing…death. Her nonno, the king, and maybe even Antonio were going to die.

She fell to her knees as the images rolled around her in the mocking flames that showed her and showed her again. She placed her head on her knees covering her ears with her hands as she began to hear the screams along with the images. She didn't want to see anymore.

The flames as fast as they came they left returning to normal. Lovina sobbed and Romulus and Antonio ran to her. Romulus got on his knees in front of Lovina as she still had her eyes shut tightly and was clenching her teeth.

"Lovina, what did you see?!" Romulus yelled trying to get her out of the trance she was in. he shook her and she couldn't stop sobbing. Antonio got in front of Lovina whispering sweet nothings in her ear and when that didn't work he placed his hands on each side of her face.

He looked into her eyes before closing them and leaning in to kiss her. The people gasped as Romulus seemed to want to squeal in delight. Lovina seemed to awaken from her trance and her eyes widened to see Antonio kissing her. She slowly began to kiss back and began to cry as Antonio hugged her.

"That is so cute!" Romulus exclaimed.

Lovina parted from the kiss leaning in to Antonio's embrace. "…tell me, what did you see? You can't keep it to yourself Lovina", Antonio whispered. Lovina was hesitant at first, but gave in. "Death, Pain, Mourning, a new evil unseen with terribly strong powers will come to cause all of that", she cried not letting him know the rest.

"It's going to be okay we can change the future as well. We have that power in ourselves", Antonio whispered. Lovina was thoughtful on that statement. 'I hope you're right'

~~xXXx~~

The next day rose and Feliciana had a long day as the fiancé of a prince. She had to learn etiquette as well as how to dress properly. She began with measuring her and picking her a dress. Christina had been chosen to help her get around as a noble. Christina was extremely happy that although Feliciana was a noble now she still remained extremely kind.

Christina placed a corset that only on half her stomach in white and over it one a lime green color as the top . As for the bottom she was given a long skirt the same color as the top that had many layers under it in white that when she placed it on it was in a gown style. Marissa, another maid came behind her to place a long scarf structured covering to place over her arms. It looked made of shiny expensive materials .

Her hair had been massaged with an oil that made her hair look slick, smooth, shiny and had been pulled up in a half ponytail. The maids sat her down and took curlers and rolled her hair onto them. While the other one began to place light makeup on her. They placed a small amount of lipstick on her lips, a bit of powder, a light amount of mascara since her eyelashes were already thick and long, and a touch of blush.

They let her free from the curlers and now her hair was in extremely neat curls. Christina leaned on her knees in front of her and placed white gloves on her hands that were short and only reached her wrist. Her bangs were brushed neatly to the side her curl sticking out. Feliciana had asked not to wear heels and so she wore the pair of boots she had worn as a maid.

As she was standing up, Marissa came up to her with a silver band outlined in green. She place it slowly on her head making sure her bangs were under it. Feliciana seemed confused as to why she had to wear that as Marissa led her to the mirror. She had to admit they left her stunning.

"You look amazing. Princess Feliciana", Marissa smiled warmly.

"I am a princess ,but this is not what I wear to signify I'm the princess", Feliciana said looking at her oddly.

"That may be true, but it is of the germaniums. You are engaged to Prince Ludwig and that makes you a Germania princess to society, Madam", Marissa explained.

"princess of Germania", Feliciana repeated to herself. Marissa bowed and opened the door followed by Feliciana. The queen had been walking trough the hall when she bumped into Feliciana. "I'm sorry", Feliciana apologized.

"Amazing, they did a great job on you. You turned out to look quite splendid. It is good that you are engaged to Ludwig he might not show it, but he is really charming and polite", the queen smiled.

"I know I've known him since we were children", Feliciana smiled slightly nostalgic. The queen couldn't help, but smiled even more. It made her remember the first time she had met her husband how she felt every time she saw him. How he was extremely charming. She too as well had known him since they were children, but now she wasn't so sure he knew him. Feliciana went walking off to find Ludwig and the queen began to walk thinking of the king's change.

He had become distant since that day of the decree, but she knew something happened it was not his own will. Her heart told her that her husband wasn't in all his senses and she had to find out what was. Maybe even someone had been manipulating him. She needed to find out no matter what.

Crystal: so this story is going well. My friend and I have been working together on this one. Since she forgot her account user name, and password I let her use mine. So we have been working on this story together from now and on  
Giselle: that's right! We've been working hard on this, and you will continued seeing more of me and crystal from now and on :)  
Antonio: hola!  
Lovino: Ciao!*actually happy to meet her*  
crystal and Antonio: *jealous* O.O  
Giselle and Lovino: *talking and laughing*  
Crystal: okay then….see you next time  
Giselle: Conversation in Italian…note: I know I made the gypsy language Italian and the others don't speak it, but it's just a one time thing.

Lovina: "Be careful, Feliciana. Please stay out of trouble and stay alive for me"  
Feliciana: "Do not worry, Lovina. I'll be fine. I am so happy that you got together with the prince. Antonio is very handsome"

"Grandpa, get away from the flames" (nonno, allontanarsi dale fiamme)


	3. Sadiq's plan

Crystal and Giselle: welcome to another chapter of Gypsy heart  
Lovino: *trying to impress Giselle* yeah welcome! We're so excited for you guys to see the new chapter that the wonderful Giselle and the other girl crystal that slightly helped make this chapter.  
Crystal: *fumes* ! *grinds teeth* Lovino seems to have gotten excited so why don't you leave you have to go. Isn't there something else you have to do?  
Lovino: not that I know of, crazy woman  
Antonio:*carries Lovino over his shoulder* Giselle and crystal do not own Hetalia only the extra characters like the maids the kings and queens and other minor oc.  
Lovino: hey put me down, che cazzo

Sadiq's plan

"Sadiq, are you sure?" James said worriedly. "Do you really want to keep controlling the king?"

"Of course, imbecile. I'm glad you were there to poison those crops. I managed to control the king and make that decree with a 'reason'. Now I will make Romulus get arrested and then take over the tribe so I can force Lovina to marry me and cut out any alliance with that damn prince", Sadiq smirked

"What if they figure out your plans?" James said looking around to see that none of the gypsies heard their conversation. "Well the prince did also say the princess of Britannia was coming to get wedded with the him in another 3 months so, I'll make the meeting earlier and get any chance of marriage with Lovina impossible for that brat" Sadiq smiled as they neared the castle.

They got in through a secret passage had used to meet up with their possessed king. King Fernando bowed to him, "master, what are your orders?"

"Make the princess of Britannia come here in exactly one month and make your son's wedding plans as soon as possible. Ah and make sure to imprison, Romulus and burn more of the gypsies" Sadiq ordered with a vicious smile. King Fernando bowed his head, "as you wish master" standing up and climbing the stoned stairs up.

"Now nothing will stop me from keeping you, Lovina", he took out a drawing he had stolen from Feliciana's tent of Lovina smiling. He used his fingers to trace along her delicate features. "All mine".

~~xXXx~~

Antonio smiled widely pushing, Lovina to one of the maids. "What do you think you're doing tomato bastard?" Lovina yelled. "well Lovi~ by letting the maids ensure to dress you up, my father won't even notice you're a gypsy", Antonio said excited.

Lovina sighed before being led by the maids in a long process of the plan make-Lovina-look-like-a-noble-plan Gilbert and Francis had helped Antonio come up with. The maids were in the room for almost 2 hours. "Eeek, don't touch there it tickles", Lovina yelled.

A string of blood spluttered on the wall. Antonio and Gilbert turned to see Francis with a nosebleed. "You pervert", Gilbert smirked handing him a tissue. "You got to admit that sounded really sexual", Francis joked.

After a long wait Antonio saw the door knob turn. Out stepped a most gorgeous girl in Antonio's eyes. Brown hair curled at the ends that perfected the brown shiny locks. Big hazel shining eyes and skin that was now removed from dirt and was now revealed to be a smooth peach no imperfection whatsoever.

Her brown locks had been tied in a half ponytail with a red bow letting the rest of the now curls fall behind. Her long hair only made her look ever the more gorgeous. She had a red silky gown with a pair of brown boots that reached her ankles and were tied with laces.

On her hands were short white gloves to her wrist and light make up with her curl bouncing lightly as she walked out the door. "I look ridiculous don't I", Lovina said seeing that Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis had mouths open.

"You look…amazing", Antonio said dreamily. Lovina blushed tomato red and covered her face. Antonio walked up to her and uncovered her face and led her to the mirror. She had done the same thing Feliciana had done. She touched the mirror as if to believe it was really her she was seeing.

"Antonio?" the king said entering.

They all froze as the king was in their presence. "Son I have further news", King Fernando said looking at Antonio. "What is it my dearest father?" Antonio asked. "I must inform you that I have made your wedding with the Britannia princess to be in a month so I suggest you be ready", the king said his smirk not going unnoticed by the Lovina.

"What?!" Antonio said outraged.

She knew exactly what was going on with the king. It wasn't the king it was one of the underworld ghost summoned by dark magic. Lovino glared into the king's eyes looking straight at the demon inside of him. The king seemed to notice and asked Antonio, "son, who is this young girl?"

"Uhh, this is-" Antonio began getting interrupted by Lovina. "I am Maria Isabella de Avila su gran majestad", Lovina bowed maintaining eye contact with the king. The king or rather the demon couldn't grasp who she was and nodded. "Well, so I hope you will be ready by when the time of the princess arrives she should be here tomorrow."

The king went to the door and gave Lovino one last furtive glance before heading out mumbling. Antonio seemed to have gotten into a strange state. He had gone into the corner. The room had gotten darker and he looked like he was in despair. (Tamaki emo corner!)

Lovino looked at his face and burst into laughter "ahahaha! You should see your face. You look like you want to die. Bastard, really don't do that" she smirked. Antonio looked at her with a kicked puppy expression before she got serious.

"Aww come on. It's okay if you get married with her it's not as if I'm really worth it. She's probably most fit to be Queen Antonio. Just make sure to follow with your promise", Lovina said feeling the sadness finally reach her. She tried acting like the news didn't face her when it really did.

She felt the tears sting her eyes and she walked quickly to the door bidding goodbye. Before she left she felt a hand hold her wrist. She let one tear slip as she placed her other hand on the door and looked down. What came next she hadn't expected at all.

Antonio turned her around planting his lips onto hers. Lovino's eyes widened. Second time since they had been with each other. It had been two months since their first kiss that night at the fire. Lovina closed her eyes kissing bye. Maybe this was Antonio's way of saying goodbye.

It was clumsy as they still didn't really have experience, but sweet as well. "Lovina, I won't marry anyone that isn't you", Antonio whispered pulling her against him. "but-" Lovina said surprised.

"I know that wasn't my father and you know to", Antonio said knowingly.

"How did you know?" Lovina gasped. Antonio raised the sleeve of his hand to reveal a birth mark the shape of a drop. Lovina stepped back. It was the prophecy from her tribe. The 8 elements spread onto the chosen human beings by god that would save the kingdom then the chosen one to lead all of them. Antonio was the water element barer.

Gilbert came up to her raising his sleeve to reveal the moon birthmark. The element of twilight which explained why he was born with white hair red eyes. Francis had the shape of a star. The light element. She had always been protected because she could control all eight elements to her will. She had a triangle that represented all elements. Feliciana in her knowledge had a leaf on her hand. The earth element. Alfred had a tornado shaped birthmark. The wind element. Madeline had a circle with times. Element of time.

"Were missing two", Lovina said not believing it. "Mein bruder is the fire element", Gilbert explained. "Then who's the last one?" Lovina said questioningly.

"It's my cousin, the Britannia princess", Francis said matter of factly. "Anyways, how come all of you knew this?" Lovina asked. "I was surprised you hadn't noticed it. Usually, the elements sense each other. I knew my father was possessed but my power alone to it is compared to nothing", Antonio explained.

"How come you hid it all this time, bastard?" Lovina raised an eyebrow.

"I realized just now in the way you glared at my father. I hadn't seen he was possessed until I saw you looking at him with that intense look in your eyes. All three of us realized it and it hit us you were one of the elements, but now which one are you?" Antonio asked curiously.

Lovina showed him her hand with the triangle. "The controller of them all", Antonio said astonished. Gilbert was surprised as well and Francis was speechless. Lovina looked at Gilbert and said "let's meet here tomorrow doors locked curtains closed only candles. The Britannia princess must meet us here as well. We have to do the uniting of the elements now".

They all agreed now all that was missing was the arrival of the unknown princess.

~~the next day~~

"I don't quite understand why my father, wants me to marry the prince of Espania, Sebastian ", a girl with sun yellow hair tied in a bun, her bangs positioned neatly to her right side of her face with some strands falling naturally at the sides of her face from the bun said sighing heavily. She had emerald green eyes and a small pair of glasses that had no handles and were held by her nose since they were really small.

She had a diamond encrusted silver tiara. She had a very exquisite blue gown at the skirt overlapped with silk made layers. The sleeves hanged on the sides of her shoulders leaving her shoulders exposed. She kept tapping her crystal slippers on the floor of her carriage. And her hands were gloved with small white gloves reaching her wrists.

Her father's advisor sat at the front of her. A brunette haired man old and worn out at most sitting lazily and was scribing something on leathery paper. "Oh, my dear princess, your father only wants the best for his only daughter. The king of espania has a very handsome and kind hearted son madam princess Alice", Sebastian.

"I could care less if that wanker was kind hearted and handsome. I want them to realize that I believe in true love", the girl Alice said with melancholy. "I understand child, but there's nothing you can do about it. We have arrived", Sebastian said sadly.

He gave Alice his hand and led her down the carriage. The king greeted them with the queen at his side. "Welcome Princess Alice. My son will gladly meet you. Esteban bring the prince at once", the king ordered his first knight.

Just then Lovina entered along with Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. "Francis, what are you doing here?" Alice asked in disapproval. "It is nice to see you to my beloved cousin dearest", Francis smiled mocking her.

"Antonio, this is your bride to be", the king said. Antonio looked at her up and down and turned slightly to look at Lovina who nodded. Alice seems to catch that and felt jealous that the prince seemed caught up with Lovina who was just a mere noble teen in her eyes. Even if she wasn't in love with him he wouldn't let him place eyes on her.

Antonio stepped up and Alice grabbed onto his hand smiling at Lovina with a wicked smile. Lovina was boiling with jealousy, but had always learned to hide it. "let's proceed to give her a tour of the castle just like you have always done with me Antonio, Alfred and his sister should be out of the bed room shortly", Lovina smiled mockingly as well.

She was planning on using Alfred to get Antonio to pay attention to her more. Alfred came in dressed in a suit Francis had let him borrow. He looked extremely handsome while Gilbert couldn't seem to keep his gaze at Madeline who wore a turquoise gown. Lovina slipped her hand into Alfred's arm which seemed to catch Antonio's attention as well as Alice's.

Alice caught Alfred's gaze slightly. He was extremely handsome. His blue eyes caught her attention immediately. Lovina signaled Antonio to follow and they went into the now ready room with Feliciana already in it with Ludwig.

"Okay shows over", Lovina said suddenly. Lovina slipped of her gown to reveal a sleeveless green top that left her stomach bare. This time her skirt was black and she had on red flats. She took of the red ribbon that tied her hair in a bun and got out a black one that she tied it under her head and made it a head band.

She twirled once. She felt good being back to her normal self. She assembled two golden bracelets at her arms while the ones at her ankles jingled slightly. Madeline and Feliciana did the same revealing the same outfits only they had white sleeves and their colors were different. Madeline's top was red and her skirt was purple. Feliciana's was a blue top with light pasty purple sleeve an orange skirt and blue flats. She let her bun go and tied her hair into the messy ponytail she always has. From a bag she took out two thick ribbons one in green and one purple.

She walked up to Lovina and placed the green one around her neck. She took the purple one and wrapped it around her neck. Alfred threw the suit jacket to the side revealing his normal clothing.

"What is the meaning of this? Without those clothes you all look like…like", Alice began. "Like little vile gypsies?" Lovina finished her sentence. "Why yes", Alice said disapprovingly, but for some odd reason it sounded more of humorous in her tone "Tough luck little miss royalty we are gypsies", Lovina said sternly although Antonio noticed she kind of looked about to burst in laughter, "but that's not what we came to talk about. We need your help"

"What makes you think I will?" Alice spat. "We're all barers of the elements. We know you are as well princess. The barer of the shadow element, the one that controls dark magic", Lovina said. "How was it that you know that? Who are you?" Alice said feeling her life threatened at first. Lovino showed her the triangle on her arm. "I am the controller of all elements."

Alice gave a small gasp and nodded. "Is it the king?" Alice said knowingly. They all nodded. "Those demons are called Gridons. Posses someone who's heart is unbalanced that meaning that it had two sides. One's dark side is unbalanced with their good side, and is constantly changing and therefore is easy targets for the Gridons. They are known to be very powerful creatures that not even the strongest of magic can defeat unless if we have the twilight barer which summons this sort of thing", Alice said explaining quickly.

Lovina smirked, "you didn't have to act like you disliked me. You knew the whole time. I knew I recognized you from somewhere, Alice". "As I am honored that you remember me, Lovi, but you caught on quickly", Alice smirked back.

Everyone seemed to be mind fucked. Especially Feliciana who had no idea who she was. Where had they met?

_Flashback_

_A 10 year old Lovina was singing in her hiding place in the forest. She had a liking for many of the old gypsy songs in Spanish. She had a hobby besides dancing and that was singing. She loved Spanish music as much as she liked Italian ones._

_(1)"Me__ gustaría inventar un país contigo. Para que las palabras como patria__, porvenir, bandera, nación, frontera, raza, o destino tuvieran algún sentido para mí", Lovina__ sang standing__ up__ to play her tambourine__ and__ twirl__._

"_Y que limite el este con mil amigos. Al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar. Al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo. Para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar. Si tu también lo sientes y a ti también te apetece, no lo pienses vámonos ya somos dos",__ she sang moving her hips side to side__._

_She was interrupted by a grunt of pain and a girl's cries. Lovina turned to see a blonde girl with scrapes on her knees and dirt on her face. She had on a dress and a light blue band around her head. She was royalty only at the moment not so much._

_Lovina got close to her and asked, "Are you okay?"_

_The girl looked up surprised and slithered away just an inch. "I want to go home. It's none of your business if I'm okay or not", the girl said a bit angry. Lovina puffed out her cheeks and stood up, "fine if I you think it is none of my concern I will leave little miss royalty by herself." Just as she was about to leave the girl stood up and held her wrist. _

"_No! Wait, I'm sorry it's just my carriage was attacked by some gypsy bandits and well they were after me. I just want to go home", the girl cried. "Gypsies, you say. I will handle them. By the way I'm Lovina Romana Vargas", Lovina said angrily. _

"_Alice. Princess Alice Elizabeth Kirkland from the Britannia kingdom", Alice told her as Lovina led her back to the carriage. Alice gasped seeing the bandits there with her nanny tied up as well as a younger Sebastian._

_The bandits saw Alice and smirked ready to attack until they froze when they saw Lovina. "Oh, hello Princess Lovina. What brings you here?" one of the bandits asked. "How many times must I tell you? I have been very lenient in letting all of your robberies forgiven, and now you attack one of my friends. This will be reported to my grandfather at once", Lovina yelled._

_The bandits looked down as they were scolded by Lovina while Alice watched astounded. How did she have so much power over them? After the bandits left Alice asked, "You're a princess?"_

"_Yeah, I am the gypsy princess. Gypsies aren't suppose to attack people. Those are just always against our morals. Please don't mind them. Now run along your parents must be worried, brat", Lovina smiled._

"_Thank you, I'll never forget this. One day Lovina we will meet again", Alice smiled back getting on her carriage. "Don't keep that nasty personality of yours", Lovina smirked. "Hahah, yours is as nasty little vile gypsy", Alice giggled. "Whatever brat. Goodbye then", Lovina laughed back. Alice smiled before ordering her rider to proceed on their way._

_End of flashback_

Lovina and Alice shared a hug before Alice spoke up, "how did you know about the prophecy?"

"I learned it from the beginning of my existence it's the reason my parents died. They were killed because some men tried to get me since they knew of my birthmark. They tried to steal me so if they raised me with an impure heart I would control the elements to their every wish. I was just 5 years old back then. By the time my nonno found me he said Sadiq had saved me, but my parents were dead. I remember their last words, but not so clearly. My mother said "run!" even when Sadiq was already there," Lovina explained sadly.

'Sadiq was there, but her mother still told her to run? It must be a warning,' Antonio thought. "It's my fault that they died. My nonno spent the other 10 years teaching me about simply things about each element and told me the story behind the element", Lovina said as everyone took a seat at the floor.

Feliciana was watching intently feeling the urge to cry. How come she hadn't known all the suffering Lovina had gone through? Their nonno told her that her parents had died from sickness, but they were killed and Lovina had seen everything.

"Thousands of years ago, there were 9 sages chosen by the god in many forms. God had separated into 8 different gods when he encountered an evil so great he could not defeat on his own. The demon had been searching for the 8 elements to use them to take over the world", Lovina began looking around at every one.

"Each of those separate gods chose someone of a kind and righteous and strong willed heart to control and dominate each of the elements. Those who had the elements were told by the gods to find each other and work together to defeat the evil. They reached the demon king and they couldn't quite well defeat him. When all seemed lost a strange angel appeared. Long blonde hair with blue eyes and wings descended she had the triangle on her hand and told the other element barers to give her their powers."Lovina continued every one paying attention to her.

"They all agreed, and gave her powers in addition to hers and she managed to seal the demon king and restore the world's peace. She took the elements and hid them telling the others that when the world was in danger again was when the elements would yet again be released to another person of its level. All of you were chosen and I as the one to control them all. There's only one reason this would happen", Lovina informed them.

"Why?" Antonio said looking at her. "The evil king has broken the seal and is out there. We must take him down. He must be the one who is controlling your father, Antonio, and has maybe even reached your kingdoms. We must connect the elements now", Lovina said standing up.

They linked hands and Lovina took a breath in closing her eyes. "The time had expired. The demon king has been freed. Elements hid through time lend us your power. Gods above bless us with the might to defeat and repel the evil and save those once again just like thousands of years ago", Lovina said a bit loudly.

Light was the first thing that appeared inside their circle and shot up engulfing them in a light blue light all around lighting up the whole place. Antonio had been holding Lovina's hand and Gilbert the other. "Lovina!" Feliciana said scared.

Antonio turned to his side and gasped. Lovina had completely changed. Her brown locks had become a sandy blonde and longer, her eyes had dilated and turned an icy clear blue. She had long white wings. Antonio was letting go of her hand when she spoke. "Don't let go", Lovina or rather the angel said in an extremely beautiful voice that seemed to echo as she spoke as if god himself was talking to them.

The angel smiled, "Do not fear I am Aphrodite. I heard the pleas of my chosen, 'tis true. The evil demon king has escaped from the seal". Antonio couldn't stop looking at her everything around her seemed to move extremely slow almost like floating. Her hair also moved about in a graceful manner it was truly amazing. Her voice sounded like she was far away an echo from a cave.

"Chosen ones by the gods I give thee the power of the elements. You must help Lovina defeat this evil and seal him once more so that this world may prosper again. First is you, Feliciana", Aphrodite smiled letting their hands go. She raised her hands and opened them above her head to reveal 9 stones. The green one had a leaf inside it and it floated above her hand.

She gave it a small push and it floated to Feliciana and got inside her. Feliciana gave a small gasp and her eyes turned green and some strand of her hair became green. "The element has awoken inside you", Aphrodite informed. "Prince Ludwig, fire", she smiled giving the red stone with a flame inside a push as it got inside Ludwig. Ludwig's eyes turned a deep red almost like Gilbert's. "Prince Gilbert, twilight. Be very much careful with this one", the angel said softly. His eyes became maroon.

"Madeline, time. Alfred, wind." She said pushing the stones their way. Alfred's eyes became gray and Madeline's were a clear yellow and even her hair now had some darker yellow streaks. "Princess Alice, shadow. Prince Francis, light" she said as the elements were pushed inside them. Alice's eyes became a dark blue and for some odd reason her hair now had light gray streaks and Francis eyes became a honey yellow color.

"Finally Prince Antonio, you will have many hardships to come. You will suffer greatly, but you must maintain strong. You must help Lovina as much as you can keep her away from the demon king that is the one most nearest to her since that day her parents died. Prince Antonio water", she said looking Antonio in the eyes. Antonio was taken aback slightly, but nodded. His natural green eyes became blue as his stone entered him.

"Your elements have been awakened. Good luck heroes, I bless you in your quest", Aphrodite said placing the last stone inside herself or rather Lovina. She moved her wings slowly and the light disappeared. Lovina gave a groan and fell right into Antonio's arms.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina looked around to see herself in Antonio's arms. "What happened?" she said putting a hand up to touch her head. "Your hair…still had blonde in it", Antonio said looking at her. Feliciana came up next to her and shocked Lovina when she noticed her deep neon green eyes. "What happened to you, Feli?" Lovina said getting up. Looking around she saw everyone's eyes a different color.

"Am I dreaming?" she said to herself more than the others. "No, we did the ceremony and our eyes just so happened to run into the color of our stone. In fact you changed too. Your eyes are clear as porcelain and you hair has sandy blonde streaks", Antonio told her.

Lovina's eyes widened and she ran to the mirror and they widened even more confirming what Antonio had told her. They opened the blinds and could now see each other clearly. Lovina went to Feliciana. She looked into her eyes and there she saw it. They weren't still. In her eyes she saw plants moving around. Leaves intertwining. It was a magical sight.

Lovina went to the door to be seen by none other than the king. "So all of you were the ones with the elements. Master, has been searching for all of you since your births, but he never imagined they lied within you 9. Lovina of course was the one we knew could control all", the king or rather the Gridon laughed wickedly.

"Now that the elements have been awoken I can finally take you, Lovina", the Gridon lunged towards Lovina, but was thrown by a whip of water. Lovina looked to see Antonio with an angry look in his now cerulean eyes, but was still shocked he could do that.

'Find the instrument. The ocarina' a voice whispered in her head. Lovina ignored it and tried remembering small spells her nonno had taught her. "Terra viti", Lovina whispered. Suddenly vines came from the ground and wrapped the Gridon in many layers of them.

"Run!" Lovina yelled to the other. They ran through a pathway that led to the horses. Antonio got on the horse and helped Lovina on. Ludwig of course got Feliciana on one as well. Alfred got on looking for Madeline, but finding Gilbert pulling her up. He gave sad smile; his sister was falling in love. He saw Alice who didn't have anyone and stretched out his hand.

Alice looked at him and puffed out her cheeks. "I can ride by myself, wanker. Ahh!"Alice yelled as Alfred pulled her up and made the horse gallop with a strong force. Francis was left alone sighing as the horse rode.

"Wanker", Alice blushed as Alfred had placed his hands over hers holding the reins. "Imprison the gypsy leader", the heard the Gridon in the king's body yell to the guards. When had they gotten her nonno? Lovina thought.

"Antonio, go back they have my nonno", Lovina begged. "We can't go back Lovina!" Antonio said kicking the horse so it rode faster. Lovino went to freak out and began to squirm violently. Antonio tried keeping her still and she slipped, but Antonio managed to grab her wrist.

Lovina's hand was slipping and Antonio used his other one to lift her into the horse. "Antonio, please", Lovina begged. "I'm sorry Lovina, but we just can't the kingdom is going in rampage. The people of the ally kingdoms have informed us that they have been taken over as well. We have to find a safe location", Antonio said. Lovina looked down a tear escaping her eyes, "nonno", she whispered as they rode into the forest.

~~xXXx~~

"Bwahahahaha! Since they awakened the element I was finally able to take my true form. After all these years of having no powers my minions were able to take over the people of other kingdoms", a huge demon laughed wickedly. He had large fangs and a black robe with a white mask that only covered his eyes. His skin was dark or tan at least. He was huge with large muscles and he had large black wings.

"Master, sadiq. We have imprisoned Romulus", the Gridon invading the king's body informed. "Excellent. Find Lovina, the chosen one, for our wedding is yet to come", Sadiq ordered. The sky outside was deep black even if it was still day and demons flew in every direction taking over people and kidnapping beautiful women and teens.

"Go now!" Sadiq yelled

"Yes, master", the Gridon bowed and left hurriedly."Lovina, I can finally keep your powers and you to myself. My beautiful princess, all mine!"

Translation of song:

(1)"I would like to invent a country with you. So that the words like homeland, future, flag, nation, border, race, or destiny could have any sense to me."

" And limit the east with a thousand friends. The south with your passions and the west with the ocean. The north with the secrets that I never tell you. To rule them closely if you want to conquer them. If you also feel it and if you also crave it don't think about let's go now it's the both of us"

Note: this is a real Spanish song. Geografia by La Oreja De Van Gogh. you guys should listen to it. It's amazing. If you don't know spanish like i do then at least listen to the beat :). they even made it a spamano video. giselle doesn't really like yaoi but i told he to let me put this link: watchv=HKnEhYiKLJg


	4. The instrument and fire temple

The instrument

Crystal and Giselle: Hey everyone!  
Giselle: so lately I've noticed that crystal gets jealous that Lovino is around me. Why? :(  
crystal: *whispers* she's so oblivious sometimes just like Antonio.  
Antonio: *pops out of nowhere* I thought I heard my name :D  
Crystal: It always amazes me how you pop out of nowhere ._.  
Lovino: hey Giselle *blushes* I brought you a latte *hands out cup*  
Giselle: *blinks confused but then smiles* Thank You Lovi~!  
Lovino: *mumbles* your welcome  
Crystal: how come you aren't as nice to me *really convincing hurt expression*  
Lovino: take it *blushes while handing his coffee to her*  
crystal: *smiles*  
Antonio: :( Giselle and crystal don't own Hetalia *looks at Lovino with a puppy look*  
Lovino: *mumbles* walks up to give Antonio a magical turtle  
Antonio: Yay~

Antonio somehow had fallen from the horse from exhaustion. Lovina gasped and was woken up by the crash. She got off and kneeled taking Antonio's head and placing it on her lap. "Oh god he worked himself out", Lovina said worriedly.

"I know Al, Gilbert, and Ludwig too. Francis is fine as you can see", Alice said. Lovina turned around to see what she had been told. They had been riding too much time and they had been able to rest, but only a bit.

"Sorella, I'm cold", Feliciana said through shivers. "And Ludwig is getting a fever", Feliciana said getting a cloth and wiping the sweat that was accumulating at Ludwig's forehead. Feliciana suddenly made a face and after a hesitance she whispered, "Ginger impianto".

A ginger plant sprouted but only a baby one. Feliciana smiled and swayed her hands around the plant and it slowly grew until a whole ginger fruit had been born. She took it off and got a knife from her bag and cut it in smaller slices. Lovina saw where this was going and began to search for twigs.

She stood up and decided to try out the wind element. She looks at her hand and said, "Vento tornado". A small tornado appeared on her palm and then she uses her finger to make the wind lash around her fingers and it turned into a whip. She pointed at the smallest tree and sliced it off. She smiled and went to pick it up,

She placed it in the middle and Feliciana smiled. Even though Lovina disliked her husband to be, she did care about him in her own way. Feliciana stood up and got two rocks and smashed them together before they knew it they had started a fire.

They need a pot after all Feliciana had oddly gotten a bottle of water. Lovina look around and saw a rock that had a sunken spot making it look like a bowl. She delicately placed it on the flames as Feliciana filled it with water and placed the ginger in the water. Ginger tea was something their nonno had taught them to make when one was sick. Lovina went back to Antonio who had also acquired a fever and was shivering uncontrollably. Madeline and Alice had managed to pull Alfred and Gilbert near the fire.

Alice unconsciously began to pass her hand in Alfred's dirty blonde hair. She had to admit he was really handsome and although she had been insulting him the whole way. He never insulted her back at any point. He would remark that when she was angry she looked cute and he had even given her a nickname 'Iggy'. She blushed remembering how close they were on that horse. She learned to warm up to him in those long hours.

Madeline had noticed this action and smiled. "You like my brother, don't you?" Madeline giggled. Alice blushed. "No, I-I don't", Alice blushed furiously. "Admit it Princess Alice, you've managed to have feelings for him. All of the gypsy girls always liked him because he was kind and noble. That's why he never found interest in them. Lovina caught his attention because she wasn't interested in him so they became best friends. You're the first girl I've ever seen him lay eyes on. Since the castle I knew he had fallen for you madam princess", Madeline smiled.

Alice gave a soft smile herself. Alfred liked her just as much as she did him? So this was what love at first sight was. This has been what she had always dreamed of; falling in love with someone who loved her back. The blush that had disappeared came back and she asked shyly, "Don't call me princess just Alice, and do you really think Alfred likes me?"

"I'm positive. We're twins I know how to connect with him. He really likes you", Madeline giggled. "A-Alice", Alfred's weak voice whispered. Alice looked down to see Alfred was mumbling in his sleep. Alice couldn't help, but feel a warm feeling in her heart.

Lovina began to have a headache and she stepped to the side. She kept hearing echoes over and over again in her head. "Look for the instrument", the voice said getting clearer and clearer. Suddenly she found herself no near the trees, but in an endless green meadow with only a tree that she stood by. The sky was the most blue she had ever seen and the clouds were nowhere to be seen.

She looked around the place it was so unnatural to her. "Lovina", she heard that same voice. It had an angelic echo yet so like the voice of the gods. She wiped her head around to see Aphrodite the angel from the book she had read. Even so she dared ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm Aphrodite, but you seemed well informed chosen one. I've come to alert you young gypsy that as you know the evil demon king has escaped. In order to be able to use the extent of your powers you must look for the instrument. The ocarina is no longer existent. The evil king has destroyed it, yet the power moved on stronger to another instrument, the holy goddess harp", Aphrodite explained her icy blue eyes staring back at hers.

"But where can I find it?" Lovina asked.

"It is towards the west in the volcano in the great Germania kingdom. In a cave of its depths which is most likely infested with creatures is the answer to unlocking the fire element to its extent. As well as challenge it's barer. You must also find the weapons that only work with the elements in those locations. For the fire element it is the fire sword", Aphrodite explained.

Aphrodite laid out her hand to reveal a white feather, "Take this. It will serve as a guide to your next destination and so on. You will soon replace me. Your heart is yet more pure than mine and you have such determination and care for those you might dislike. Brave princess and angel you must give it your all to defend the kingdom from this evil", Aphrodite smiled laying a hand at Lovina's cheek. "I think two people would like to speak with you", Aphrodite said moving to the side.

Lovina gasped, her parents were right in front of her. "Mom…dad…" Lovina said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Her mother a women with dark brunette locks reaching her back and golden hazel eyes nodded with tears in her eyes as well. Lovina ran to her mother and hugged her in sobs. "Shh, my little princess, Were here with you. You're growing up to become such a strong girl. Be careful. We always knew since the day you and your sister were born that both of you were special. God blessed us with children of destiny", her mother whispered soothingly as she passed her hand in Lovina's locks.

"Mom, it's my fault you guys were killed", Lovina cried. "No my little girl, it had nothing to do with you", her father interrupted. A man with green eyes and dark brown hair hugged Lovina. "Dad, I'm sorry. I will seal the demon king for both of you", Lovina said determined wiping her tears off.

"We know you will. We believe in you. we always have", her father smiled. "Take care of Fels", her father whispered before both of them vanished. Aphrodite gave her one last smile before everything went back to the forest. She saw the feather in her hand and placed it in her pouch and went back to the camp. Feliciana had already served the tea in cups.

Lovina took the cup and hurried to Antonio who had begun to stir from his sleep. "Drink", she ordered him and he obeyed. As if magic, the fever had completely vanished and Antonio woke up with a snap. I guess that's how powerful the elements were. Antonio stood up to a sitting position and hugged Lovina.

"My princess, your okay", Antonio chuckled. Lovina blushed and mumbled, "Bastard". Feliciana gave some to Ludwig who had the same effect. He stood up and stretched. "Feliciana you are such a wonderful healer", Ludwig smiled. Feliciana giggled in response as Lovina gave a cup to Madeline and Alice so they could awaken Gilbert and Alfred.

Alfred blinked and looked up to see Alice with a worried expression. "Is it my imagination or is it and angel that I see?" Alfred chuckled. Alice blushed furiously and pushed him off. "Bloody wanker", she huffed standing up to pat her dress. Alfred stood up and hugged her, "aww don't get mad iggy. I missed you even if you were there", Alfred cooed. Alice halfheartedly glared, but couldn't help, but smile.

"Are you really going to keep faking you don't like him", Madeline giggled. Alice blushed and argued, "Are you going to keep faking you don't like, Gilbert?" she teased. Madeline blushed as Gilbert had overheard because Alice had said it out loud.

"Really? I really like you too, birdie", Gilbert smirked hugging her. Madeline's eyes widened, "really?"

"Of course since the first time I saw you. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You are an awesomely beautiful girl. I wouldn't mind pretending you", Gilbert chuckled. Madeline blinked. She didn't really get what that meant. Gilbert catching on to this reworded his phrase, "would you be my...uhh...girlfriend?" Gilbert asked.

Madeline smiled and nodded hugging Gilbert back. Alice winked at Madeline and smirked. Madeline wanted to help Alice so she said in a loud voice, "Alfred, when are you going to ask Alice out?" Alfred immediately brightened up and looked at Alice. "Would you be my girlfriend, iggy?" he asked in an excited voice.

Alice was speechless was he that forward. "I-I…" Alfred looked slightly dejected until Alice said, "ugh, fine yes… I would like to be your…girlfriend", she blushed. Alfred cheered and hugged her once more. "Al, don't hug me so hard it hurts", Alice glared. "That's what she said", Gilbert smirked. Alice blushed, "perverted wanker".

"It seemed the only one who doesn't have le amour is moi", Francis fake cried. "Don't worry buddy I'm sure there's a girl out there for you", Gilbert assured patting his back. Francis only pouted and went to his emo corner.

"Okay here's the deal. We're headed to the potatoes' kingdom to awaken potato one's element to its full extent", Lovina explained. "Do you really have to call us potatoes?" Gilbert said dejectedly. "Yes, potato two", Lovino chuckled. Gilbert pouted and Lovina rolled her eyes and smiled, "fine for the sake of this I'll call you both by your names".

Anyways, get on the horses we need to get to the Germania kingdom. Once there we'll head to Dizon volcano," Lovina explained. "Why there?" Gilbert asked. "Ludwig must awaken his powers there as well as obtain the fire sword. We need supplies so we'll have to steal them. The kingdoms have already been taken over so we'll have to be quick", Lovina said as Antonio reached the horse and lifted her up on it.

Gilbert nodded getting himself and Madeline on the horse, as well as everyone got on their horses. They began to ride at a quick pace and Feliciana seemed to notice Ludwig's thoughtful look. Ve~ Luddy?" she asked hesitantly. "Ja, Feliciana?" he asked broken from his trance. "Are you okay you seem deep in thought, and don't lie to me and say it's nothing", Feliciana said a bit sternly.

"Fine, it's just I'm worried about my father. Well he's really my grandfather it's just my parents died in an invasion when I had just been born so he continued to be king and I consider him my father. I just worry if he's been taken over or not", Ludwig said. Feliciana blinked and smiled. "I don't think he has if he's just like I remember. I know your grandpa is just as pure hearted as my nonno. I'm sure he's fighting them or hiding some place safe", Feliciana gave him a bright warm smile.

Ludwig smiled back. She was right his father had a pure heart he didn't have to worry. "You're right, Feliciana".

Alice seemed uncomfortable on the horse since her dress was in tatters and dirty. "What's wrong iggy?" Alfred asked. "It's this dress. It doesn't let me feel comfortable on this horse I need to change", Alice explained. "Don't worry; I think all of us need more suited clothes that we can get at the Germania kingdom. Maybe an hour or so since we rode for a whole day none stop", Alfred said assumingly.

Soon they had arrived to find the main city deserted. Not even the sight of monsters. Lovina hesitantly got off to find many of the market stands. She neared one half expecting a creature to pop up and attack, but it never did. She looked in between the stands to find many different pants, bows and quivers, swords, shirt of many colors and on the side fruit stands and water canteens.

Lovina called Alice and Madeline and handed them different clothing. She gave Madeline, Alice, and Feliciana shirts that didn't have sleeves, but still covered their shoulders. Next she handed them short version of a peasants' jacket that covered their arms and went half way down their backs. She handed them pants and a pair of brown boots each. Lovina got herself in a suit as well and ended up pleased.

She finished up finding fingerless black gloves and handing a pair to each. They all looked similar if only for the color of their shirts that matched their elements. Green shit for Feliciana, yellow for Madeline, gray for Alice, and white for Lovina.

Alice looked down at her clothes. She had never ever thought of wearing this, but she had to admit it was very comfortable. Lovina unlatched the ribbon from her hair and threw it to the side. "I'm sorry Alice, but I just can't stand when colors don't match", Lovina apologized. She looked around to find ribbons she gave of their colors to each one.

Alice blinked. They had always tied her hair for her so she never knew how. Lovina sighed and grabbed the gray ribbon and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Lovina tied her hair with her white ribbon as the other did with theirs. Lovina turned around to see the dazed faces of their boyfriends."I guess you guy are tried huh?" Lovina smirked walking with a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to her back.

She handed Antonio and the others guys a sword while Madeline and Feliciana strapped their knifes to the sides. They gave alice nothing as she had no experience with weaponry. About to continue their way they heard an explosion. Antonio hit the horse and they raced to where they had seen the explosion.

A monster appeared right in front of the horse. Lovina reacted quickly and grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot it straight through the creature. Alfred moved his horse slightly as another monster popped up and threw alice off.

Alice grunted in pain and the monster lurched near her. She slid back slightly on for an pain to shoot up her arm. She was completely scared and Alfred was barely jumping of the horse. She put her hand in front of her in an attempt to block any sort of attack. Unconsciously her eyes glowed and as if being controlled she stood up and said in a monotone voice,(1) "encanto vita". The ghoul gave a scream before it completely materialized.

Alice blinked suddenly and dropped on the floor as Alfred ran to her. She had fallen unconscious and her arm had been broken. Alfred carried her running towards the horse . He jumped on it laying Alice against his armpit while he grabbed the reins and pushed the horse to move.

Feliciana was scared out of her mind and clutched onto Ludwig. A monster managed to push off Ludwig and Feliciana off the horse with a great thump. Feliciana had fallen over Ludwig and for some reason Feliciana became angry quickly. She glared at the Gridon as her eyes seemed to resonate the neon green light. She pulled her hand up straight at the Gridon and yelled, "Conta spiriti".

The creature was enveloped in tremendously large thorny vines that tightened around it. Feliciana closed her hand slowly and the vines continued to tighten. She snapped her hand closed into a fist and the monster was destroyed. Her eyes came back to a normal green and she blinked. She turned her head running to Ludwig. "Luddy? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"j-ja, are you what happened to the monster?" Ludwig asked. "I don't know. It disappeared", Feliciana said as confused. She helped Ludwig up and they got back on the horse. Lovina shot bows through the monsters as Antonio rode quickly, but careful as to not let Lovina fall. They reached the place of the explosion to see a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a braid to his side shooting fire through his hands.

A monster was about to attack him when Lovina shot him with an arrow. The man turned his gaze to them and walked up. "Lovina, you've grown so much I see the elements have finally been awoken", the man said. "Who are you, and how do you know me?" Lovina said confused.

"Father!"Gilbert yelled as he reached them. "Ahh, Gilbert, your safe", the man smiled weakly. "Father? You must be my nonno's best friend King Arloc", Lovina said. "What are you doing out here? How come you have fire powers?" Lovina began to question. Arloc chuckled at her observance, "I guess it's time you learned the truth", Arloc smiled.

Soon all of them had gotten attentive, "I was the first barer of the element" arloc began. "But that was thousands of years ago?!"Gilbert said confused. "I was granted immortality that is why I look so young. Your parents aged and my wife died by the time your father reached my age. Your father had gone off to battle and your mother had given birth to Ludwig and died. Days later I was informed of your father's death I came to pass of as your father. That is why Lovina, and Feliciana, your grandfather looks so young. He had been the barer of the earth element", Arloc continued.

Lovina gasped she never paid attention, but now that she thought about it her nonno was too young to be their grandfather. "You need to go now. This isn't of any importance. I'll go back for Romulus", he hurried them sternly. Ludwig was about to get off to stop his father, but Arloc hit the horse and it galloped violently.

Arloc gave them a soft smile before creatures appeared once more and he began to fight them. The noticed abandoned horses and got them. Lovina past her way onto a white horse. Madeline and Feliciana had as much experience and they got on two brown horses. Lovina pointed at the last horse for Alice, but then gasped at seeing her unconscious. "What happened?" Lovina asked. "We were attacked and she fell off the horse and broke her arm. She was acting really weird and she manage to kill the monster with a strange power and that's how she fell unconscious", Alfred explained.

Lovina got off and ripped a piece of the skirt she had been wearing hours ago. She grabbed a stick and positioned it under Alice's arm and tied the cloth around her arm. "That something I can handle", Gilbert smirked getting off. He grabbed her arm and a weird smoke came out of his hands and seemed to get inside her.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Well I'm finding her bone and repairing the damages", he said closing his eyes. "I don't think we should be using the elements a lot", Lovina said, but allowed this to slide. Gilbert finished tightening the cloth, "she'll still need to let the effect take place.

"Okay I see the path to the volcano let's go. Alfred you wait out here for us", Lovina said pulling the reins to her horse.

They climbed the path and stopped to tie down the horses. "Ludwig you must know the way to that cave, right?" Lovina asked. Ludwig nodded and they walked to the side once in a while avoiding falling hot molten rock. They reached a cave that said beware. Ignoring they entered with their weapons out. The first thing they encountered was flying bats lighted on fire. Antonio about to attack was stopped by Lovina, "No. this is Ludwig's challenge he must do this on his own. Unless you're the one in danger then that is when you can interfere.

Ludwig unsheathed his sword and slashed the creature as they materialized. The weirdly found a pair of stairs that led up and there were torches that lighted the path up. Upon climbing A one eyed creature appeared. Its hair was lighted on fire and it's as it knew Ludwig's weakness and went straight ahead to attack Feliciana. Feliciana gave a piercing scream as she fell with a burnt straight across her arm.

Lovina was about to explode when she looked at Ludwig's shocked stare. She gasped surprised when he saw his eyes shine a furious red. He turned to the monster as it mocked him. It seems to get him even angrier and the monster said in a mocking tone, "I might take her you know. She is very pretty".

Ludwig exploded there and something took over him, "sombra tenus!" he yelled the monsters eyes widened and he exploded. Lovina covered her eyes as blood splattered on the dungeon like walls of the cave. Ludwig blinked and looked at his hands.

Lovina ignored him for a second to go to her sister. Antonio came next to her and opened the canteen. He used one hand to manipulate the water and place it over the wound. Feliciana gave a sigh of relief as her burnt skin came in contact with the water. It began to glow on her hand as Antonio swirled it around the wound. He smiled pleased and removed the water to reveal nothing but smooth skin no burn in sight.

Lovina smiled enthusiastically and hugged Antonio, "where did you learn that?" Lovina smiled. "Well… I tried practicing when I learned about my element", Antonio smiled a blush creeping at his cheeks. "That's great", Lovina blushed since she had hugged him. Although they had been together for a while now it was still weird.

Feliciana walked up to Ludwig who hadn't moved, "Ludwig go. I'm okay now", she tried to soothe him. He turned to hug her. "Mein Gott, your okay", he whispered. They moved on to what seemed the last of the chambers. It had a cube like arena surrounded by molten lava. Ludwig hesitantly jumped only to hear screams behind him.

He turned around to see Lovina, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Madeline trapped in a cage. Feliciana hadn't been imprisoned but rather they had chained her hands and placed her next to that same one eyed creature that had hurt her before.

He had revived and he got close to Feliciana and caressed her cheek. "Don't touch her", Ludwig yelled. The one eyed creature just laughed and cackled. Ludwig about to jump back was blocked by a wall of fire. He turned around to come face to face with a teen. She was tan and had long red hair in a ponytail, her mouth was covered with a veil and she had baggy red pants and a sleeveless top that exposed her midriff.

She gave an eerie laugh before she began to attack Ludwig with fire balls. "Fight her!" Gilbert screamed. Ludwig had gotten close and slashed his sword at her managing to get a slash at her stomach. She grunted slightly and glared. She threw fire balls at him and one managed to scrape his arm.

He turned slightly to see the monster playing with Feliciana's hair. He turned back and jumped throwing flames from his hands at her. She jumped back and lunged at him with her sword but Ludwig reacted quickly and sent the sword straight through her stomach.

She gave a screamed before disappearing. When he turned around the monster had been killed by Feliciana using the earth. Feliciana gave him thumbs up and winked. Ludwig turned around to come face to face with an angel. She looked similar to Aphrodite only she had red hair, red eyes and red wings. Her skin though was still as white as Aphrodite's.

"I am Galia, goddess of the element of fire. Brave Ludwig you have overcome the test and therefore I can now award you with the extent of your power", she summoned a red orb that engulfed Ludwig. "Now I present you with this weapon that will help you along the way", she smiled summoning a sword. Its handle was red and had the symbol of the fire element on it. It was long and looked sharp.

Ludwig bowed and the angel gave a giggle before everyone found themselves transported outside the cave. Alfred was startled by their presence and had fallen on his bottom. Alice seem to be awake and about and chuckled at his fall.

"Great job, Ludwig. I'm so proud", Feliciana beamed. Ludwig blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you", Ludwig smiled sheepishly. Lovina rolled her eyes and took out the feather from her pouch. "Where to magical feather", Lovina chuckled. It pointed north and Lovina heard Aphrodite's voice, "next is the earth element in the forbidden woods. There you will find a trench that will lead you into the earth temple".

"Alright Feliciana, it's your turn. We must head to the forbidden woods", Lovina said getting on her horse. Antonio smiled at her, "let's do this then".

They began to ride; Lovina couldn't get her nonno out of her mind. What most bothered her was the same question she always asked herself: Who is the demon king and why had her parents warned her that he had been closer than she thought?

She took that thought out of her head as they left the Germania kingdom. All they need to do now was get the weapon and obtain the harp so they could finally seal the demon king once and for all.

(1)From this point the spells that they say are gibberish. The ones before this are in Italian since in English they sound really simple and dumb so yeah :D


	5. Earth temple

The earth element

Crystal: Hello to everyone  
Giselle: Crystal, I think you should stop putting these types of introductions. it's so weird…HEY! Are you seriously typing what I'm saying?…Stop! Seriously crystal I'm not playing*sighs* fine keep typing what I'm saying…ugh!  
Crystal: XD I love making her mad...lol that's why she's one of my besties :P  
Giselle: whatever =_=  
Lovino: look at the bright side you get to be with me *sweet smile*  
Giselle: true *smiles back* and Antonio is extremely sweet and handsome too ^.^  
Antonio: Gracias! ^.^  
Lovino: *full out jealous* :/ here Japan, Russia and fem!China make a slight appearance.

After traveling for another day and the whole morning they decided to take a rest. "All this riding is exhausting", Alfred said throwing himself to the floor. "You wanker, be careful when you get off the damn horse. You could really hurt yourself", Alice scolded him. Lovina turned to her with a smirk and an eyebrow rose at her worry.

Alice blushed in realization and Alfred hugged her, "Aww~ Iggy you do care".

Alice wanted to retaliate, but was too embarrassed so she just hid her face in his chest. "I think we should camp for the night I don't even remember the last time I had a good night's sleep", Lovina said yawning.

"I agree with gypsy here", Gilbert said slumping on the ground. "You guys go ahead and rest while I and Francis go get something to eat by the stream", Antonio smiled. Lovina nodded sleepily and she laid on a blanket they had gotten in Germania. Antonio smiled and took off his coat and covering Lovina with it.

Francis chuckled as Lovina knocked out instantly. Antonio and Francis walked up to the stream while Antonio led some water into the canteens. He wanted to try something new so h began to play around with the element. He saw a fish and cupped his hands and raised them. The fish was lifted in an orb of water.

Francis chuckled and got the fish out of the orb. "Who ever thought moi would be doing something as touching fish?"Antonio could only roll his eyes and went at the fish catching until they had one for everyone to eat.

Arriving back, Antonio found Ludwig with Feliciana's head on his lap sound asleep. "She was exhausted", Antonio remarked. "Ja, she did do a lot of work to get cured and even Lovina did most of the carrying of the wood and getting supplies and everything mixed up. Anyways, I took it upon myself to get the fire started", Ludwig explained.

"It is appreciated…oi Alfred Alice fell asleep to?" Antonio asked Alfred who nodded in response. "All the girls fell asleep since they worked the hardest except Gilbert whose lazy ass fell asleep again", Alfred chuckled.

"No, I didn't I just did it to cuddle with your sister kesesese~!" Gilbert chuckled. Alfred got a bit serious and stood up. "Hey…calm down anyways I didn't touch her and I'm keeping her warm", Gilbert said seeing Alfred getting defensive . Alfred relaxed and slumped on the floor again.

Antonio rolled up his sleeves and got his knife and began to get the scales of the fish and Francis then helped him place the fish in a stick over the fire. "I guess it's our turn to get them back to sleep before all of us can finally have a long sleep. Especially Feliciana, she needs to complete her element power", Antonio said smiling.

~~xXXx~~

Lovino woke up minutes later with the smell of fish. She propped herself up slightly and rubbed her eyes with one hand. "Hola Lovi~, you woke up in time for dinner", Antonio beamed coming up to her with a fish on a stick. She had to admit it smelled delicious although she had to doubt if he knew how to cook as in fact he was a prince that everyone had to serve.

She took a small bite and she couldn't believe how delicious it was. "Mmm", Lovina hummed as she took another bite. "Did you like it Lovi?"Antonio smiled. "It's okay", Lovina lied. It was the best thing ever. Who knows where he learned how to cook. "I'm glad you like it".

Alice woke up to find herself without glasses. "Shoot my glasses", she huffed. "They broke. Mine broke too, but here these should help", Alfred said placing some clear plastic things. "What are these?" Alice asked. "They're contacts I made they are like glasses but better just trust me on this and let me put them on you", Alfred said assuring.

Alice nodded and Alfred pressed the weird thing on her bare eye. She blinked slightly before her blurry vision cleared. "Wow, these are amazi-", Alice stopped mid-sentence when she looked at Alfred. He didn't have his glasses on, and it made him look more handsome. "What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"She probably thinks you look handsome without your glasses", Madeline teased. Alice blushed and Alfred chuckled, "you think so, iggy?" Alice didn't know what was more embarrassing. Madeline's teasing or Alfred's acceptance to believe it.

Alfred kissed her forehead before handing her a fish. "You must be hungry", Alfred smiled. She took it hesitantly and bit into it. It was pretty good even if it wasn't her favorite scones. Everyone ate talking once in a while of past stories. Many times chuckling and other times joking around or teasing one another.

They decided it was time to rest and so since there weren't enough blankets they had to share them. Of course Lovina ended sharing hers with Antonio, but of course not matter how she tried avoiding being so close to him it was impossible. She moved so much she ended face to face with him and with his arms wrapped around her waist. Lovina blushed as Antonio made their foreheads touch.

"B-Bastard, you're suffocating me", Lovina stuttered. "Aww Lovi~! You look like a tomato", he chuckled. Lovina squirmed and tried to slide away causing her lips to crash with Antonio's. Her eyes widened and they stayed staring at each other, but their lips never parted. Both of them slowly closed their eyes and kissed softly. Lovina was the one to part from the kiss and Antonio whispered, "You're afraid aren't you?"

Lovina was taken aback. It's like he could read her. "How did you know?" she asked curiously. "I know because you're worried about your sister being the one to face the earth temple on her own while we can't do anything about it", he whispered. Lovina hugged him tightly trying to avoid from crying. "I'm weak when it comes to Feliciana, Antonio. I lost my parents I won't lose her", she whispered.

"Shh, that won't happen love. Your sister is stronger than you think. I know this topic has been bothering you for some time now, but you don't have to afraid your sister is one of the elements for a reason. Now go to sleep and don't think about it", Antonio smiled pulling her against him.

"Thank you", she whispered before both of them fell asleep.

~~xXXx~~

"Look who we have here. If it isn't Arloc", Sadiq laughed wickedly. "Aren't as strong as thousands of years ago? It is to my surprise as neither you nor Romulus recognized me", he chuckled. "You stupid demon. You'll be sealed by Lovina and the others", Arloc yelled. Sadiq glared and slapped him across the face.

Arloc gave a grunt of pain and glared at Sadiq. "How wrong you are for Lovina will be my bride", he chuckled. Arloc seemed taken aback, but glared once more taking it as a lie. Soon monsters came in with Roderich, Elizabetha, Bella, and three others called Kiku, Mikau, and Ivan. Kiku was Japanese young man with dull brown eyes and black bob hair style. Ivan was a young man with silver hair and neon purple eyes, and Mikau was a young Chinese teen with soft brown eyes and black hair tied in to pigtails in buns. Elizabetha was a gypsy girl with long light brown locks reaching her waist and a flower at her hair.

"Ahh, I see the old element barers are here. Aphrodite is just that stupid angel that sealed me", Sadiq rolled his eyes. He walked up to Bella and passed a finger up her neck. Bella clenched her eyes shut and struggled against the hands of the monsters. "I remember how I wanted you to be my bride, but since you refused I think I'll have to take Lovina", Sadiq sighed.

Bella's eyes widened. "No! Anything, buy Lovina. You can't have her!", Bella screamed small weak gusts shooting out. "I see your wind power is finally ceasing completely since Alfred must be finally using it. It is to my bemusement as to why I can't take Lovina?" Sadiq sighed. "Don't even dare touch Lovina. I will not let the likes of you touch her. I raised her although she thinks I'm her age me and Bella have cared for her since she was just a baby. We won't let someone like you just decide to marry her", Elizabetha spat.

"Oh, but I was not asking for your permission", Sadiq smiled. Elizabetha exploded and she kicked up releasing a small amount of shadow energy. Sadiq easily blocked it and shook his head with that same smile he bore the whole time. "Ahh, my dear Elizabetha. If you don't behave I might just have to take my anger on your lover, Roderich", Sadiq smirked walking up to grab Roderich from the neck.

Roderich began to choke slightly and tried using water to be released, but yet again power was too weak and vanishing. "No! Stop! Let him go, Sadiq", Elizabetha cried. Sadiq was pleased he was getting their pleas after one day long ago he was being challenged by them. "Excellent, then I'm sure you would be an excellent maid to my castle as well as Bella and Mikau. Or maybe even something more than that", he smiled suggestively getting dangerously close to Elizabetha's face.

Elizabetha looked down and turned her face in resignation. Bella did the same in defeat and Mikau followed pursuit. Mikau did in fact fear for Ivan's life. They had no choice, but to comply. Sadiq laughed heartily, "Look how weak you are in front of me. Oh, what mighty people you came to be without the elements. You are all nothing without powers. Anyways, creatures bring both of these precious things so that they may begin their work".

Roderich began to kick, "don't take, Elizabetha. "No Roddy, stop we can't and mustn't do anything", Elizabetha pleaded as she was pulled. Why had he lost his memories? Why hadn't he realized that the gypsies meant no harm? He hadn't remembered anything until the elements were awakened. He had remembered he had fallen in love with Elizabetha. "Mikau don't", Ivan began struggling.

"it's okay, aru. I promised we'll be together again", she smiled weakly.

The creatures threw Bella, Mikau and Elizabetha on the floor while they threw two similar maid dresses at them. One of the creatures pulled off Bella and elizabetha's ribbon so they could place the black headband with cat ears, on their heads. Bella looked at Elizabetha as they both let the tears roll down their cheeks. "I'm sure that after all this suffering will come another time of prosperity", Elizabetha whispered assuring.

The dresses were degrading. It consisted of a strapless top that was outlined in red with a black skirt at mid thigh that flowed outward and a red waist apron that only covered their skirt. On the back of the skirt attached was a long cat tail with a red ribbon on it. "Does he have to be so sadistic and mess up our dignity this much", Elizabetha said angrily. They finally finished of putting a thick cloth black bracelet with red ruffles on them. Sadiq entered with another dress exactly like the maids of the castle use to wear and threw it at Mikau. He walked up to Bella and Elizabetha and placed two black cat collars around their necks with a golden bell.

He placed a pink one on Mikau and placed the pink cat ears on her head. "Now these will ensure you are obedient to every command as well as avoid any means of escape. They will automatically transport you back here", Sadiq said putting a long nail at his chin. "Now go and clean my room Bella. Mikau and Elizabetha clean the kitchen and cook", Sadiq began, "oh and if any of your lovers speak to you ignore them at once", Sadiq ordered.

The collars around their necks began to pulse purplish black light and they all gasped. Their eyes had become dull and red as if they had no life or light in them and their expressions became emotionless. Sadiq smiled pleased as they were now under his control. They bowed and said in monotone unison, "yes, our almighty demon king, Sadiq. Your wishes are our command", before they walked out normally out of the room. He wanted to call his now most 'loyal maid' as it amused him to see that she had gone from such a prestigious position to a loyal minion and servant. "Magdalena~" Sadiq called as if he was calling a pet. A woman dressed in a traditional black maid suit came in. It was no other than queen Magdalena that kneeled and bowed at sadiq's feet. "yes, master? What is it that you desire", Magdalena asked with no emotions in her words. "I want you to help Bella clean my room. I want it looking spotless. Ah, and make sure not to touch anything on my desk and take food to the new prisoners", Sadiq commanded.

"yes master", she stood up and walked up with a feather duster she had been using to swipe the bookshelves just moments ago. Everything was going as planned. If those collars worked perfectly on them that had strong will and pure heart he could imagine the wonders it would do on Lovina. She would be an obedient wife and use the elements to his every wish.

~~xXXx~~

In the morning, they all woke up expecting the warmth of the sun to touch their faces and were only met up with a gray or was it black sky. Lovina would really miss the sun it reminded her too much of the songs she loved and now what would make her want to sing? She wiped her eyes and stood up wiping herself. Antonio followed and stretched. He looked to see Lovina with a distant expression. He wanted to cheer her up. He knew a song he had once heard from a couple he had seen holding two infants happily in their arms singing to stop their cries.

He thought about it and sat on rock thinking about how it went. It was vivid and happy and it wasn't really something you would dance, but it was soothing.

he began to whistle lightly, and Lovina looked at him. that song she had heard before. her parents always sang it to her and Feli when she was upset. she kneeled down as Feli came next to her having overheard the tune. Antonio smiled and began, "(1) es pronto para comprender que puedo mirarte y verme a la vez. que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te canto los meses que tu fuistes yo"

Lovina smiled lightly as did Feli. Lovina took a small breath and just as Antonio was about to continue, Lovina interrupted him. (1)"es pronto para comprender, la vida es tan Bella como tu la quieras ver" she sang. "si lloras, cantare", Feli joined in happily. "si sufres, te hablaré", Lovina smiled. "si mueres, moriré también", Antonio continued. They gave a chuckle before singing in unison, "si te cuentan que lloré, cuando te cogí en mis brazos, no me pude contener, porque te quiero tanto."

Lovina paused and asked, "how did you know that song?" "when I was two I had seen a very beautiful woman with her husband holding two infants while I passed by the meadow near the castle. the woman sat and began to sing softly as to calm the children", Antonio explained.

"that was my mother", Lovina whispered. Antonio came close and smiled, "then I had met you before. you two immediately stopped crying and began to giggle", Antonio chuckled. Feli and Lovina smiled at him before Feli sighed, "I guess it's time to go into the woods".

Lovino hugged her comfortingly and whispered, "I know you can do it, Feli". Feli looked taken aback. Her sorella had never showed such trust in her and she smiled brightly. "I promise I'll do it sorella", Feliciana smiled.

As Lovina and Antonio got on their horses, Madeline came up to her on hers "Lovi, I didn't know you knew such a song. If you don't mind me asking who was your mother?" Madeline asked as she pulled the reins of her horse slightly. "I don't mind, Madds. Well I'm half espanian and half gypsy. My mother was espanian and my father was gypsy. My mother fell in love with my dad and gave everything up for him. She was a high status noblewoman and she gave up her name and wealth to marry my father", Lovina explained.

"I'm happy that my mother did that. She fought her happiness", Lovina said a bit nostalgic. "you can fight for it too, Lovina", Madeline smiled knowingly. Lovino looked surprised at her and then smiled lightly. "I will", she whispered. They pulled the reins and began to reach the beginning of the woods. Antonio was the first one to get off and when he took a step his foot had disappeared as if there was a force field around them. They had heard the rumors that the woods was parallel to their world so when you went in it was completely dark and horried. Antonio stepped in and gasped.

The place was beautiful. Birds chirped and there was bright sun that felt amazing on his skin. Even so he knew that since the outside was terrible so therefore the woods was cheerful, but he also knew that the place still had its monster . Lovina touched the barrier hesitantly before entering with the others. Lovino entered and she walked next to Antonio. Birds seemed to like Lovina, Madeline, and Alice and they flew around them chirping happily.

They had begun to feel funny and began giggling without a reason. Feliciana although could sense the real intentions of those creatures and it hit her. "guys get away from those birds!" It was too late for they had fallen unconscious . Antonio and the others began to run to them, but a tree sprung up and caged them in tree branches. France tried pulling Alice, but he was thrown to the side. "shit", he grunted as he had gotten a cu

Feliciana tried making the branches open with magic, but they wouldn't budge. "now we can take them to master", she heard and echo in the air whisper. Feliciana concentrated harder and pressed two finger s and her forehead and closed her eyes. Before she could say anything the branches opened. Lovina stood up along with the others.

Antonio had begun to get close, but Feliciana stopped them. "they aren't conscious", she whispered. Antonio backed away and Lovina pouted. "what Antonio, don't you love me anymore?" Lovina giggled twirling as she tried to hypnotize him with her yes while trying to hit Feliciana with the vines. Antonio had fallen under her spell and stayed frozen just staring at her with dull blue eyes. Madeline giggled twirling around Gilbert and Francis and got inches away from his face her breath ghosting on his lips.

They had fallen as well. Feliciana had to protect Alfred and Ludwig as the others had begun to attack her with vines and stones, but when she turned around Alice had already gotten Alfred under her control. Feliciana jumped avoiding another vine and she attacked the fake Madeline. She turned around and felt her heart almost about to break. Ludwig was under none other than his sister's spell.

"Ludwig, you don't need my sister. Were twins. We're the same person. Do you think I'm not pretty?"she whispered. Ludwig shook his head and grabbed Lovina's hands. Lovina smirked and smiled. "Dear Feliciana, if I kiss him right now he'll fall in love with Lovina for the rest of his life nothing will change his mind. I could just let him still love you", She laughed getting dangerously close to his lips.

"no! don't", Feli yelled. "then give up your element unless you want Ludwig to be in love with your sister", she smiled. Feliciana almost gave up until she remembered the words the real Lovina had told her

_Flashback_

"_I know you can do it, Feli"_

"_I promise I will, sorella"_

_End of flashback_

Feliciana looked up as anger began to reach her green eyes. "Do not use my sorella or my Ludwig in that way! Stato kirim!", Feliciana yelled. The fake Lovina, Madeline, and Alice were beginning to be attacked by sharp leaves, tree branches trapped them and Feliciana had begun to cry from anger and moved her hands across from each other.

The three illusions gave a scream before they disappeared. Feliciana looked bewildered as a tree descended with her sister and the others. Antonio blinked suddenly and saw Feliciana beaten up and trying to catch her breath. Lovina and the others blinked slowly and got off confused and then Lovina saw Feliciana in her beaten state and she ran to her hugging her. "Feliciana, what happened?", Lovina asked.

" I did it sorella. I can finally unlock my element", Feliciana smiled weakly. A green light began to glow and Lovina moved out of the way as Feliciana walked up to it. An angel of green hair wings and dress appeared. Alike the other one the only thing that changed was the color of their hair, dress, eyes, and wings, but their skin was still as white as porcelain.

"Feliciana, I am the goddess of the earth element, britias. You have so much courage in your heart and the nature of your spirit overcame the illusions that could have hurt you. I know give your power to the full extent. You may now use the earth not just the plants and animals", the angel smiled. Feliciana was engulfed in a green light before a green orb appeared in front of her and floated to her hands to reveal a white metal flute.

"this is the tiaga flute. With this it will help you control more powerful magic. Use it to defeat the demon king. Now these woods won't be forbidden anymore. You have broken the curse to it and the sky has been cleared on this section of the world. It had been hidden for the element was hiding in this very place. You may rest here if you like. There is a healing spring not far from here that will heal any injury and completely cease thirst and exhaustion. I wish you look luck", she giggled disappearing.

Ludwig came up to her and said to her, "great job, liebling". Feliciana smiled and kissed his cheek. They walked and found the spring. It was tremendously enormous and had small waterfalls on each of its levels. A soft tune echoed and everyone stopped to listen. "Alice are you hurt?" Francis asked seriously for once. Alice blinked. She had never seen Francis so protective of her, but then again he would always take the blame when she had accidently broken something.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. You have a cut. You should clean that up before it gets infected", she said getting some of the water and throwing it at the wound. Francis sighed in relief and smiled at her, "thank you Mon Cherie".

"y-your welcome", Alice said as she hadn't had a normal conversation with him since they were kids. Lovina meanwhile was helping attend to Feli's wounds. "You did great sorella", Lovina smiled. "grazie", Feliciana smiled brightly. Lovina sat down in the spring not minding getting her clothes soaked. Antonio did the same helping tie back Feliciana's hair into a braid. "where do you learn all this stuff, tomato bastard?" Lovina smirked.

"I guess, I was a very observant child and would always watch how the maids cooked and did my mother's hair. Well I guess since the only friends I had were Gilbert and Francis and it was too far for them to travel constantly so I had to somehow get busy", Antonio smiled sheepishly.

Lovina laughed at his embarrassment and Feliciana only giggled along. Suddenly something was thrown into the water causing an explosion. They all screamed as they were thrown in different directions in the spring. Down came five black creatures . Lovina grunted and her vision was getting blurred. The monsters picked her up by the arms and began to drag her to a portal like tunnel on the floor that was radiating a black and red light that looked like smoke as it rose.

"Antonio!" she yelled trying to fight them back. Antonio stood up and fell back down. "Lovina!" he yelled. "Antonio! Help me!", she cried. "let me go, damn bastards!" she kicked and screamed. The monster gave a growl and picked her off the ground and nearing the portal. Ludwig managed to throw flame from his hands and hurt the monster. Lovina was put down and she tried running.

She was caught by the wrist and the monster still intact carried her and put her over his shoulder. Lovino punched the monster's back, but he continued to walk across. She looked at Antonio with a helpless look and cried out, "Antonio!", before the monster stepped on the portal and they disappeared.

Antonio was shocked and he yelled, "Lovina!" running to the portal, but it was too late Lovina had been taken and the portal had completely vanished.

Giselle: hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Anyways time for song disclaimer and what not. (1)"palabras para paula" is a song by the oreja de van gogh that I think you should listen to even if you don't know Spanish it gives you a feeling how the song goes at this link: watch?v=jomgVdwu-m8 :D. Also there's another 1 for the continuation of the lyrics in case you didn't know. Lol so here are the translations  
"es pronto para comprender que puedo mirarte y verme a la vez. que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te canto los meses que tu fuistes yo" = "it's soon to realize that I can look at you and see myself at once. That you hear my voice today that had sung for you so much. The months that you were me".

"es pronto para comprender, la vida es tan bella como tú la quieres ver"= "it's soon to realize, that life is as beautiful as you want it to be"

"Si lloras cantare"= "if you cry, I will sing" "si sufres, te hablare"= "if you suffer, I'll speak with you" "si mueres, moriré también" = "if you die, I will die as well".

"si te cuentan que llore cuando te cogí en brazos, no me pude contener porque te quiero tanto"= "If they tell you that I cried when I had picked you in my arms, I just couldn't resist because I love you so much".


	6. chapter 6

Giselle: the rating has now gone to 'M'. I will no longer write this story. It will now be in the hands of crystal. So if you don't like explicit or dark themes stop reading from this point and on. I kind of quit on it, but I didn't just want to let it unfinished either so I told crystal, but she said she would write it the way she wanted and put some ideas of hers.  
Crystal: so yeah I'm now in charge of this so I will begin with warnings: dark themes, suggestive themes, whatever you want to call them. Mostly that you will notice, and again like Giselle said if you don't like this stuff go read something else. I am being serious the dark stuff is beginning now. Sorry. Anyways on with the story. I do not own Hetalia. Further note: sorry for the late update. Giselle and I went to Mexico. We're from different cities and states. I'm from Reynosa, Tamaulipas and she is from Morelia, Michoacán and over here we had no internet connections available so one of us could of at least post up the chapters. So really sorry, but here it is

What?!

Lovina was pushed through the doors of the castle held now by the arms. She huffed trying to regain her breath as she was in front of the throne. She heard a delighted cackle and the person turned around to reveal Sadiq. Lovina's eyes widened and she yelled, "Sadiq?!"

"Oh I'm so glad to see you my dear and beautiful gypsy love", Sadiq smiled walking up to her. "I finally found you and can now proceed to marry you"

"What?! Marry you?! I'm engaged to Antonio!" Lovina yelled outraged. Sadiq raised his hand and Lovina shut her eyes shut expecting a blow, but it never arrived. "You have no choice. Lock her in one of the chambers upstairs". "You're the demon king?!" Lovina yelled throwing herself, but being restrained by the monsters.

"Your parents did warn you about me didn't they? Right after I killed them your mother had managed to mutter to run, but being a child you had no mind to know what she meant and that was the advantage. I came to have a liking to you as you began to grow and develop into the young woman you are now. I had to make you mine it was better than killing you like I had planned since the beginning when you had first been born with the delta mark." Sadiq laughed.

He shot a pitch black cloud from his hands and an image appeared and began to play. Lovina gasped as she saw her parents holding a younger her. She was five and giggling happily in her mother's arms. She saw then a shadow and Lovina's father stood in front of them. Lovina saw her younger self had begun to cry as men ripped her away from her parents' arms. Lovina let the tears and sobs escape as she saw the men slits her parents' throats.

She clenched her fist and yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Sadiq cackled and kissed her forehead. "They were weaklings. Now take her to the chambers upstairs. The one guarded with the magic force field".

The monster took Lovina and Sadiq followed on the way getting Elizabetha and Bella to follow without Lovina's notice. They entered a room with a queen sized bed with maroon sheet. There was a small drawer with a candle hanging at the top on each side of the bed. "Tie her hands and feet and cover her mouth with that cloth and placed her on the bed now", Sadiq ordered.

They did as told and place her on the bed. She had begun to sob again as the images of the murder of her parents played in her head again. Sadiq snapped his fingers and the collars around Bella and Elizabetha's neck turned off and they became conscious and glared as they came in contact with him.

"Now you will obey me without the collars I want you to suffer", Sadiq smiled knowing their answer. "Never", they both said in unison. "Well then I guess Lovina will suffer the consequences", he smiled. "You won't find her she's with the prince", Bella countered. Sadiq couldn't be more pleased with the response as he pushed them into the room.

"Oh the goddesses, Lovina!"Bella yelled. "You were saying? So will you obey me or will I have to hurt little Lovi" Sadiq whispered in between them as he walked up to the bed and pulled Lovina up. He kissed her cheek and Bella and Elizabetha kneeled down and yelled, "Don't touch her….master Sadiq. Your wishes are our command. We will do anything you say, but leave Lovina untouched" they finished putting their heads down.

Lovina shook her head urging them not to accept, but alas they had given themselves up for her safety. Sadiq smiled yet again please and he pushed Lovina back on the bed before pulling Bella and Elizabetha out the door.

~~xXXx~~

"Fuck!" Antonio yelled slamming his fist in the ground of the spring. Feliciana had begun to sob and Madeline mumbled to herself in shock. "We have to go back", Antonio said a moment of silence. "We can't we have to get at least the rest of the elements", Ludwig said sternly. "I agree with him. We will have more possibilities to save her. ", Francis nodded. Antonio wanted to talk back, but realized they were right.

He looked down and there he saw it. The feather that has led them there. He heard Aphrodite's angelical voice begin to whisper in his ear. "Dear prince the light and time elements are, but two sides of the same coin alike their oppositions of shadow and twilight. You must look first for the wind element on the far depths of the sky. I think now is the time you meet your (1) loft wings, mythical and legendary bird like creatures that were each loyal to their masters. They are each master of the elements and will serve as means of transportation and battle flexible to each of your abilities", she finished appearing right in front of them.

"As I just explained to the prince each of you has your own loft wing assigned. Although none of you will recognize them. They will recognize you as if they have known you for the longest time as they see, but your ancestors", Aphrodite explained sadly.

They all nodded and Aphrodite took a small white porcelain harp and played a soft melody. They seemed to be surrounded in a white light. They looked amazed as huge and magnificent birds began to fly around them. One by one they made eye contact with one of the birds.

Gilbert was the first to realize what bird was assigned. A bird of a dark purple color with dark red eyes that seemed to have a feather like collar of gray feathers. They looked at each other before the bird gave a screech and flew next to Gilbert. a symbol began to shine on its forehead. It was the twilight element.

Next was Madeline. She was scared out of her mind and then saw a yellow bird with clear like yellow eyes. She was mesmerized by how it looked at her with such longing and pain. Madeline gave a low whistle that she had always used when she felt sad and the bird seemed to perk up and flew up to Madeline as the symbol of time shined on its forehead.

Alfred was next. He really didn't know what to expect when he made contact with a gray bird with clear gray eyes. Alfred couldn't help, but feel the bird was familiar. He could recall a storm as wind threw the waves. But how? He had never been to the ocean in his life. He nodded and the bird flew to him as the symbol of the wind element shined on its forehead.

With only five birds remaining the next to receive her bird was Alice. She right away saw the blackest bird look straight at her. It tried looking intimidating as if to scare her. She shook her head chuckling, which the bird seemed pleased at this action and flew right next to her side. It was the shadow element.

Feliciana had always been afraid of strange things, but when a green bird with light green eyes. She smiled and petted it as the bird seemed to lean in easily into her touch. Feliciana giggled as the bird tickled her with its feathers nuzzling against her.

A red bird had reached Ludwig. The bird seemed serious at first, but when they stared at each other long enough it's as if both immediately lightened up. Ludwig reached up to pat its head. The bird responded taping his head with its beak which caused Ludwig to shake his head and chuckle.

Antonio wasn't really paying as he couldn't stop thinking of his precious Lovina. It wasn't until two birds flew right in front of him. One blue as the ocean and even the sky. The other was as white as porcelain. It's as if it were an angel bird. The blue one sat next to Antonio looking at him with the same pain he had. As if it knew exactly what he was going through?

After Antonio's attention was caught by the bird, it pointed with its beak at the beautiful white bird. Antonio didn't seem to get it as the blue bird stood up and nuzzled the white bird that gave a sad cry. Antonio finally took in realization, but Aphrodite answered his doubts.

"Exactly, that's Lovina's bird and it just so happens that just as you are in love with her your bird is in love with her bird. He worries for you and his mate. He worries because Lovina's bird knows her master has been taken and for you because he knows you are in love with her. The other birds have a similar connection. Take for example Prince Ludwig and Feliciana their birds are also extremely in love as well as the wind and shadow bird and finally the twilight and time birds. Water and delta are similar in that they share the same purity and innocence. Earth and fire are part of the same being as under the earth lies the eternal fires. Wind and shadow both cover the skies in darkness. What follows a storm is darkness. As for twilight and time both control times. In some places the twilight exist it stops the normal time flow of the area." Aphrodite explained with slight sadness.

"Okay I think is wise for you to learn their names. Twilight is male called pythos. Time is female called Lithia. Wind is male, Menthes. Shadow is female, Denia. Earth is female, Jolia. Fire is male, Darius. Water is male Dathos and finally the controller of all elements. Delta is female Latias"

Aphrodite bid farewell and Antonio turned to Latias, "I promise we will get your master back". The bird gave a screech in thanks and Antonio got on Dathos as the rest got on their birds. "Well Alfred, it's up to you now.

After a day or so they had fallen to the ground exhausted. Alfred had completely awoken his element and in turned received the storm boomerang from the wind goddess Ares. Dathos was breathing harshly as he had to run away from the many black tornadoes that followed him and Latias, who they were mostly aimed for since she was the delta bird. Menthes just shook his feathers. After all, being a wind bird it wouldn't be hard to control the storms.

Feliciana and Jolia were currently wiping each other off from the rain storm that was shot their way. Darius had been injured slightly as his energy had been wiped out from the rain that was well against fire. As for Denia, Lithia, and Pythos they had managed to use their powers and avoid ever being injured or threatened in the first place. Feliciana being the great healer helped Ludwig get Darius. "Don't worry Ludwig. He'll be fine now", she smiled giving him a soft kiss.

Jolia nuzzled Darius's beak and lay next to him while Feliciana only could smile even brighter. "They really are just like us. It's so sweet how they care for each other just like us. Right luddy?" she turned to him with the sweetest look Ludwig has ever seen. He smiled back as her joy was infectious, but he could still see in her green eyes worry for her sister.

"Don't worry Antonio. I just realized I have my element. Aphrodite explained that the light element had already recovered", Francis said. "So now were only missing to unlock the shadow, twilight and your element Tonio", Feliciana said assuring. She grabbed his hand and placed none other than a necklace that had been around Lovina's neck.

Antonio nodded and said determined, "hang in there, Lovi"

~~xXXx~~

"I've done it", Sadiq laughed picking up what seemed like a long red ribbon. The ghoul in the king's body seemed bewildered. "How is a simple piece of ribbon going to control anyone at all?" the ghoul asked. Sadiq glared, "you fool, it seems you don't know the extent of my power. This isn't just any ribbon this is even more powerful than even the collars around the maids. Just right for Lovina and suited to her; she does not and must never wear such a degrading collar!"

The ghoul slightly cowered, and nodded. Sadiq decided he would finally try it on Lovina and went up the stairs and to her chamber where he found her pacing around. She glared at his presence. "My lovely princess I've brought a present for you to wear on your lovely neck.

She scoffed, "I won't wear anything you give me". Sadiq shook his head smiling, "as always gypsy princess you have no choice". The ribbon floated in the air Lovina taking a step back. Sadiq pointed at her and the ribbon raced around her neck forcefully. She tried to pull it off, before it completely wrapped around her neck.

Unable to the ribbon tied around her completely and she fell to her knees shaking her head. "No! I won't let you control me", Lovina yelled as her eyes changed to red and back to the ice colored eyes she had. "It's inevitable", Sadiq cackled before Lovina fell to the floor. A second passed and she stood up on her knees.

She opened her eyes to reveal crimson eyes as red as blood look up at him. "Master Sadiq", she said bowing her head. Sadiq couldn't help, but give a wide grin. "It worked perfect. Lovina do not refer to me as master...wait yes its better if you do. I am your one and only love and master. You have loved me more than yourself as long as you can remember and it is your purpose to serve me and my happiness... You exist to follow my every order. you are my most loyal servant and wife. Every time you see me you are to get on your knees and bow and you are not to stand until you are told so. I and I only are the only one allowed to touch you. That is all", Sadiq said picking her up gently.

"You are my one and only love, ruler, and master. I exist to serve you and you only. I am only your humble wife, servant, and pet", she repeated.

She looked at him with love and affection before leaning down to kiss him. Sadiq smirked. Lovina was his and his only now and always. He wanted her to be a maid for a while as he need pay back for so many rejections of his gifts to her. She had suggested she was a pet so why not? He made her wear the same outfit Elizabetha and Bella had. "Now make sure to feed the prisoners down in the dungeons. I'm sure you would like to meet your future servants", Sadiq chuckled taking her into another rough and deep kiss and slapping her ass as she went out the door.

~~xXXx~~

"I just can't stand being here and not knowing how my grand daughters are doing", Romulus said pacing after having been trapped with the rest for who knows how long. They all perked up as they heard the dungeon door open to reveal a young girl they did not recognize although they really could not see her from a far she looked in the ages of 16 or 15 at least. Romulus gasped to see the figure was Lovina who along with the queen brought the food.

"Lovina!" Romulus yelled going up to hug her. Lovina didn't say anything and whispered something inaudible. Immediately Romulus was thrown against the wall and he grunted opening his eyes in confusion. Lovina's red eyes seemed to shine and she told him, "No one is allowed to touch me, but my master, ruler, and husband Sadiq".

Romulus was enraged, as Lovina left the plates and began to head out being stopped, "Lovina, you are stronger than this. Don't let him control you".

Lovina looked at him expressionless once more before saying, "I am not being controlled. I exist to serve him as his loyal pet and servant. Once we are finally married my purpose is to give myself to him and make him happy as his loyal and obedient wife" she finished slapping his hand away and heading upstairs.

As she exited Sadiq wanted to test his control on her and he walked up to her. She dropped everything in her hands getting on her knees and bowing, "Master Sadiq, what May I, your loyal pet and servant, do for you?"

"Why don't you give master a kiss", he ordered her. She took out her tongue and began to lick his cheek. Sadiq pointed to his mouth and as she was about to place her tongue on it Sadiq opened his mouth catching her tongue in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Lovina had no mind of her own so he allowed him as he prodded her tongue. Lovina's instinct was to continue to move her tongue. Sadiq parted and she smiled.

"Good kitty. Now go around where you'd like, but I want you in your chamber by lunch time. Don't let the maids touch you at all", Sadiq said to Lovina who only slanted her head. As she began to walk away he laughed. He had finally full control of the delta.

Lovina walked in the halls as the tail from her uniform moved in the air. Monsters gave her hungry glances, but they knew Sadiq would kill them if they dared to touch her in any sort of way.

Bella felt her stomach drop and gasped. "What is it?" Elizabetha asked as she dusted of the chairs. "I feel like something bad is going on with Lovina", Bella said. Elizabetha looked at her worriedly and said, "Let's go look for her". Little did they know they were to see the horrible state Lovina would be in?

Crystal: well I need reviews and suggestions for next chapters. So R&R


	7. The Shadow Element

Crystal: hey everyone so this is yet another chapter of gypsy heart  
Lovina: I'm so mad at you  
crystal: I'm sorry Lovi  
Lovina: I was talking to Antonio  
Antonio: I'm sorry I promise I'll save you

The shadow element

Antonio couldn't help, but continue to feel that they had done something to Lovina. Feliciana felt the same way, but said nothing knowing Antonio would continue to worry. Antonio had begun to quicken the pace of Dathos and Latias followed, "we have to hurry up, before we regret things from happening"

"Antonio, you have to calm down dude", Alfred said flying next to him with Menthes placing a hand at his shoulder. "Lovina is strong and has a pure heart. It's going to be hard to control her", Alice said calming Antonio and discreetly calming Feli. They soon came upon a well in the middle of the prairie. "Could this be it?" Alice said getting off of Denia.

"Yeah this is it. Aphrodite told me about it. It's gandis well, long ago it has been said to be cursed. Those who enter never come back, but it must have been the creatures who were keeping the elements hidden and away from any intruders by the demon king. Alice looked with a determined look. She had never once been scared of the dark. Maybe it was for that reason that she was assigned the shadow element. Suddenly, a black cloud grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. Alfred gasped in shock, "Alice!"

"Come on light some torches before she goes too far!" Alfred urged. They all took out the torched they had gotten from in the wind temple and Ludwig lighted them up. They jumped in finding Alice just steps ahead fighting with creatures black as night and vein like lines glowing in red over their bodies.

They ran to her, but knew they could not interfere. One of the creatures managed to grab her leg and swing her in the air. She struggled finding anything on the ground she could possibly use. The monsters then threw her against the cave like walls. She grunted and was about to stand up when the creatures pulled her up and yet again threw her on the wall.

She gasped for air as it had been sucked from her lungs from the hit. Alfred was desperate and he remembered when she had been close to danger how she had gotten angry and destroyed the demons. "Alice! Get angry!" Alfred yelled to her. "I can't!" she yelled helpless as the monster yet again neared her. He picked her up from the hair dangerously close to her face slithered a long tongue and licked her cheek.

The real deal was that by doing this he was sucking out her soul. Her eyes widened and began to dilate as her powers were absorbed. "They're killing her! We have to do something", Alfred yelled. "We can't do anything", Feliciana cried. Alfred continued to yell at Alice telling her to fight. She paid no mind as she seemed in a spell as the monster continued to lick her cheek.

The monsters saw Alfred and grabbed them pushing him on the floor. He grunted and then screamed when the monster threw him repeatedly on the wall. "Alice!" he yelled once more. Alice seemed to regain her thoughts and looked to see Alfred about to be licked by the monster. Her eyes grew to an intense black. When the monster gave another lick, it burned him and he let her go.

They all noticed her clothes were now slightly ripped from the shirt and knees of her pants. Her face had a slight cut running down her cheek, and she had dirt smudges on her forehead and cheeks. She walked up to the monster with no expression on her face at all. He had managed to start sucking the life out of Alfred who only gasped as if they were chocking him.

"Let him go", she said. Antonio only stared as her voice had sounded like the angles that guided them only dangerously and not melodically. It only had an echo to it a supernatural sound to it even. The monster let go of Alfred who fell unconscious. The monsters shot their hands at her and she whispered and enchantment and they yelled agonizingly before exploding into dark splotches.

Her eyes returned back to their normal blackish blue before seeing Alfred on the floor. The tears were set free and she got on her knees desperately shaking Alfred. She put his head on her lap and began mumbling, "Please love, wake up. Al, please wake up".

Receiving no response, Alice laid her head on his stomach and began to cry. Feliciana was speechless and Madeline went completely pale. She ran to Alfred and cried out, "Al?! Stop playing games you're scaring us". Again there was no response and Madeline began to shake him. "Alfred! Wake up! No! You can't leave me. We're twins you can't", Madeline cried shaking him harshly.

Gilbert got her and she began to thrash violently. Alice sobbed louder as the tears soaked his shirt. Alice blinked suddenly when the tear drops began to shine a white light. They began to go into Alfred and soon he was engulfed in light and it cleared as fast. She laid her head on his stomach not knowing what the light had meant; maybe his soul had been taken.

"A-Alice?" she heard a mumble. Alice looked up immediately and saw Alfred opening his eyes slightly. Alice began to cry and laughed. "You're alive! Oh the goddesses you're alive", she sobbed taking him into a hug and then placing her lips onto his longingly and for the first time. Alfred took a sitting position and sat Alice with her legs across his lap and her arms around his neck. They kissed tenderly before they both parted a blush at their cheeks.

"You bloody wanker, I was so scared to lose you", she cried burying her face into his chest. "I was worried for you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe", he smiled wiping her tears.

He picked her up and grinned, "Now come on. You have a temple to complete". She smiled and nodded as they continued. 'She shouldn't have said that', Aphrodite told Antonio in his mind. 'Why not?' he thought. 'The darkness has found her weakness and will use it against her. The purpose of those creatures was to find the barers weakness. They tried to see if she feared death, but they found that losing a loved one was her greatest fear' Aphrodite explained worriedly.

Antonio seemed to think for a moment, but continued moving along with the others.

~~xXXx~~

It was almost lunch time and Bella and Elizabetha ran into Lovina's room finding her curled weirdly on the bed sleeping. At hearing the door opened she blinked her eyes a rubbed them with strangely her wrist rather than her hands. The weirdest thing was they found it weird how she didn't stretch her finger; rather she kept them curled up.

"Lovina?" Bella asked hesitantly. Lovina didn't respond and stretched almost exactly like a cat would. Elizabetha gave Bella a glance. "She's acting really strange. Look he made her wear a similar outfit to us. She's bare foot and has those strange bracelets", Elizabetha whispered.

"You think it has to do with that ribbon on her neck", Bella pointed out. Elizabetha saw the ribbon around her neck, and looked at it seeing a wave of energy seem to float around it. Her eyes widened and she nodded, "It is! It's really strong magic too if it controlled Lovina. I can felt it from a far. She's acting just like a…" Elizabetha said.

"Cat", Bella finished for her. Bella was going to try something. She really didn't want to do it, but she need to know. Lovina looked at her expectantly."Lovi, come here precious", she said as of directing a pet. Lovina perked up and meowed. Elizabetha gasped in shock as Lovina crawled down the bed. Bella about to pet her was slapped away by Lovina's tail.

Bella was taken aback. She even had a tail? This was worse than they thought. "Isn't she the cutest?" Sadiq laughed. Lovina seemed to get excited a t his presence and began to rub against his leg. "You are so sick. Making her act like a pet", Bella spat.

"Oh dear, I say you watch the way that you speak to me unless of course Lovina will have to be more than just my pet. I could make her my…sex toy", he grinned. Bella and Elizabetha shook their heads vigorously. "Then I say be obedient maids and do as I say. Come here Bella", Sadiq said curling his finger as a signal for her to come.

Bella looked down and huffed and after a brief second she walked up to Sadiq. Sadiq wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Bella didn't dare look up, but she began to tremble. Without warning he took her into a deep kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and tried pushing him back. Elizabetha didn't look up and could just stand there helpless.

Sadiq pulled back with q smirked as Bella gasped for air. He pushed her to Elizabetha while she wiped her mouth. He sat on the bed patting his lap. Lovina meowed and at his feet and he pushed her up and sat her on his lap. Bella just glared and watched his every movement. He looked at them with malice beginning to grip Lovina. Both clenched their fists as he reached for her curl. Lovina purred delighted. "Be gone. Are you two still here?" Sadiq laughed. Sadiq decided he wanted to let them fear for Lovina and he deactivated the ribbon making sure to weaken her beforehand. Lovina blinked and her eyes widened when she saw where Sadiq had his hands. "s-stop", she muttered weakly. That seemed to catch Bella's attention and she glared, "don't do anything to her".

"Well you know the price. Now what had we agreed on?" he asked knowingly. They sighed kneeling and bowing their heads, "yes master Sadiq, please excuse your humble servants". "You are excused. Clean the monsters' rooms I'm sure they'll like your company". They gave one more glance at Lovina who was weak in sadiq's arms before leaving. "Well you got your amount of free thought now back to serving", Sadiq said snapping his fingers. Lovina was easily over taken from how weak she was.

She wasn't acting like a cat anymore, but she was a servant again and she walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Bella and Elizabetha had come back for the dusters they had left behind and they gasped.

They pushed her as to stop her. "We had a deal you monster", Bella tightened her fists. "I never said anything about her coming up to me. Either way I'm getting really tire of your irritating behavior would both of you like to become my pets?" He asked throwing the ribbons that wrapped around their necks. They were easily controlled and they waited orders.

"All three of you are my woman. No man can touch you except you two can be touched by the creatures in the castle. You two are animals and my pets' right from now and on. Both of you are defenseless and playful kittens not grown cats. all you want to do is play with everyone no matter whom. You two are very jealous towards each other of one or the other gets close to me you can fight for my attention. As for you Lovina you are not a cat, but a servant", he finished snapping his fingers.

Bella and Elizabetha meowed and fell on their fours. Sadiq removed their shoes and placed bracelets like he had done to Lovina. They wagged their tails wanting to play with Sadiq. Sadiq smiled and said mockingly, "I think I'll play with Elizabetha she seems more excited". Bella hissed and straddled Elizabetha. Elizabetha hissed back and started what you would all call a cat fight.

Lovina stood there and looked at Sadiq. "Come dear change out of those pitiful clothes", he said grabbing her hand leaving the other two to fight.

~~xXXx~~

Alice had ended up exhausted gasping for air as they reached what seemed the exit. Alice looked confused as the room lit up and none of her friends were there. She looked around feeling an uneasy presence around her. She turned around and shrieked, but it turned out to be only Alfred. "Wow here, it's just me", Alfred said. "Where is everyone?" Alice asked. "I don't know I lost them and found my way here", Alfred explained. They were interrupted by a monster popping up and splitting Alfred in half. Alice screamed in horror and ran up to him, but both disappeared.

Alice turned crying in fear. That was the worst illusion ever. She looked around desperately. Everything darkened and around as images played in which all of the Alfred was killed. Alice sobbed holding her head. ""stop!" she yelled." give up your element and we'll give him back safely to you", a dark voice whispered. Alice knew exactly what it was and she stood up. "Never! Lenda mista encanto!" she yelled. The darkness began to be absorbed by her hand and the room cleared to reveal her friends sleeping at the end.

She ran up laughing with joy. Alfred stood up as well as the others and ran up to het hugging her and twirling her in the air. He put her down taking her into a kiss and smiling. Just then the shadow goddess appeared. Her black dress and hair floating slowly. Her eyes were gray rather than black and she spoke up. "Brave one. You who looked over and through illusions and for the truth. You have overcome hard tasks and I now awaken your element to the fullest and give thee the instrument of gerads tambourine." she said as a black tambourine fell into her hands. "now this well can again prosper and flow the purest of water", she smiled.

They were transported outside the well to find it full of fresh water. Aphrodite smiled and said," it seems there is no need to awaken the time element as time flows. The priority now is to unlock Antonio's element. The twilight element can be awakened easily as the shadow has weakened the creatures immensely. The priority is water"

Antonio nodded and asked "where should we be headed then. Aphrodite smiled knowingly, "(1)Lake Hylia".

~~xXXx~~

"Master, they seem to be headed to Lake Hylia", one of the ghouls informed Sadiq who at the moment had Lovina sitting at his lap. She had her regular gypsy clothing only she wasn't acting like an animal any anymore.

"You hear that sweet heart. Those people are threatening my happiness", Sadiq smiled. Lovina's widened and she stood, "unacceptable master. Let me be of assistance that I am insignificant near you. I only wish to annihilate those who threaten you. My love meets no bound", Lovina said kneeling in front of Sadiq. "Very well, after you destroy them transport back here to where you belong", Sadiq said grinning.

"Yes, master. Your wishes are my command", Lovina mumbled as she was transported.

~~xXXx~~

"Lake Hylia?" Antonio said remembering his sisters.

_Flashback_

_"Antonio!" a teen girl with long light brown locks tied in a neat half ponytail called happily. She had beautiful green eyes and wore a light green gown that brought out her eyes. Another girl that looked exactly like her also ran, but only had a small smile at her lips. Her hair was tied on the same way only it was more chocolate brown. She had a darker green gown and darker emerald eyes like Antonio's. Antonio was 7 at the time and his twin sisters were 15. _

_"Esperanza, Catalina!", Antonio smiled as the happier of the two twins, Esperanza, carried him. "Guess what Antonio?" Carmen smiled. "What?" Antonio asked. "The doctor said that we were cured and mamá and papá are going to take us out to celebrate at lake hylia", Catalina told him patting his head. Antonio giggled and grabbed his sisters' hands as they went on the carriage to the lake._

_He had always loved Catalina the most. Sure he really did love Esperanza, but even she would agree that Catalina always took care of both of them especially when they had nightmares or they would hurt themselves. Catalina was not one to show a lot of emotions, she was grumpy unlike Esperanza who was bubbly. He loved it when he would bring out even the smallest smiles and he would love when she laughed because it was only with him and Esperanza that she would let those little things slip._

_End of flashback_

"Antonio?" Feliciana asked hesitantly. Antonio let a tear out but wiped it off. He always likes remembering his sisters with joy. They had told him to do so. "I'm fine it's just lake hylia was the place I last saw my sisters happy before they died in bed the next day at night", Antonio explained.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry queen Magdalena. At the last moment they seemed to reject the cure", the doctor explained. The queen began to sob and hugged the king. Catalina and Esperanza held each other by the hand. Antonio ran in with tears and sobs. "No, you guys promised me you would be okay", Antonio cried kneeling on Catalina's bedside._

"_Anto, we thought so too. Don't be sad. We will for sure meet again", Catalina gave him a small smile. Esperanza smiled brightly, but then began to cough violently which made Antonio cry harder. "Antonio I want you to promise me and sis something", Catalina began caressing his cheek letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She had never acted like his sister or like a 15 year old more of like a mother._

"_When we die, don't cry. We want you to remember us with a smile, okay?" Esperanza said feeling tears at her own eyes slip down her face. The king and queen entered getting on the other side of the bed. "Mom, I know I haven't been so caring with you both. I just want to tell you I love you so much", Catalina muttered._

_The queen sobbed, "I love both of you so much. You two are my little tesoros, my little treasure," The king couldn't seem to take it and was about to leave when Catalina said, "I love you dad, so much. Don't leave. I'm scared". The king was taken aback. His daughter who had never once showed emotion was now feeling fear._

_The king turned around and let his tears fall and he went to hold her hand and kissed her forehead and Esperanza's. They both looked at Antonio, "Promise?" Antonio nodded kissing them both on the cheek. They gave one last glance at their mother. "You tried", Catalina whispered. The queen nodded and held their hand before they both slowly closed their eyes and passed away._

_End of flashback_

Feliciana gasped, "I'm sorry Antonio". "It's okay, they had always told me that they wanted me to me to remember them with a smile", he said holding back tears. Feliciana was always very sensitive and lightly cried. Antonio put a hand at her shoulder. They got on their birds. After all Lake Hylia were only a few minutes away. They arrived at the lake and they were all at awe "it's magnificent!" Feliciana gasped. "It is", Ludwig agreed. "I've always come here since I was just a boy and it has always called my attention as to what lies there in that temple, but now it has been known", Antonio said looking at the depth of it. Aphrodite appeared just then, "I will now give you the power to breath under water", she declared.

They jumped in hearing music from the temple. "Who could that voice come from? It sounds so familiar", Feliciana said thoughtfully. They reached the gap swimming inside and getting out hearing singing echo everywhere. "Who is that?" Antonio asked the others who said nothing but shrug.

"Where do I recognize this voice? It sound familiar yet different like it comes from someone evil with a dark aura, but on some notes I feel a pure voice that unlike the other is full of sadness", Feliciana said clutching where here heart should be.

Antonio looked at her. He listened to follow that voice. Even if it was a girl he could not feel bad for having to annihilate it. The temples were known for making illusions. The song was a taunting one mostly.

_**(2) 'How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you done into my corpse, where I've become so numb?' the voice sang.**_

Antonio took the sword he had gotten from germanium and sliced it in half. He looked up shock when he saw a huge one releasing eggs from above. "Shit!" Antonio cursed running towards the spider and slicing the eggs before they hatched.

That seemed to anger their mother and she used a leg to hit Antonio and throw him into the water. Aphrodite reached his mind. "Something is trying to prevent me from speaking to you. So we have limited time. To kill the queen spider you have to have to fill where the eggs come out with water and that will kill the eggs and the mother. I'm…cutting…out…strong…power…." She finished her voice ceasing.

Antonio swam up as the others tried to pry off the spiders. Antonio got on slicing a few spiders away from his friends and putting his hands together. He closed his eye as and opened them to show his blue eyes glowing strongly. He began to hear that voice again which got him out of his concentration slightly.

_**They steal my soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there in me. Lead me back home'**_

It seemed to make him relax too much and lose concentration. He had to focus and so he closed his eyes and feeling the queen spider near he yelled, "Aquias vintus". The water rose in what seemed waves taking every single one of the spiders as the queen spider roared and fell along and seemed to melt.

He turned around to see his friends soaked to the brim. He couldn't help, but laugh as the others glared at him in exception of Feliciano who giggled. They didn't last when they heard the same voice sing again

'_**Wake me up. Wake me up inside…save me… before I come undone ...… save me ….save me from the nothing I've become'**_

"It's as if constantly changes from good and bad", Feliciana insisted. The voice had changed songs this time and even sadder tune yet to come. Why did it sound so sad? They suddenly heard it. "Stop controlling me. I don't belong to you. Get out of my head!"

Antonio was taken aback. The much evil monotone voice came back, "we exist to obey master Sadiq. You have no choice we are in love with him. We are his humble servant and pets".

(3) '_**You know I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost? You lost the love I love the most. I learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars, collecting a jar of heart and tearing apart? You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?'**_

Feliciana, Madeline, and Alice seemed to become angry and sad. "What's wrong?" Gilbert asked Madeline. "Nothing! Stop!" she said angrily. Madeline blinked, "Gil, I'm sorry those songs seemed to have made me react that way. I think we have to get up there before it makes us do something we regret".

As they almost reached the top they heard instruments play and tapping from feet. They entered a room and were engulfed in water. A figure was dancing a tambourine in her hand. They couldn't see the figure it looked mostly as a shadow at first. It was dancing gracefully and she seemed to twirls gripping her skirt.

The voice sang. It sounded way more beautiful at close hand. They all braced taking a defensive pose as it began to dance near them. Giggling as she did so and moving passionately and slowly.

Antonio walked up ready to attack when he froze and gasped. "Lovina?!"

Crystal: so yeah leave you with that point so further explanations to come  
(1) from here and on I will make slight references to the legend of Zelda just because I love it. More specifically to ocarina of time. So yeah I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA  
(2) song: bring me to life by evanescence  
(3) jar of hearts by Christina Perry


	8. The Harp

Crystal: well I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. It's all action from here and plot catching up. So anyways about France, I don't really find a way to put him in. so I'll put him at random times if you have noticed he hasn't really spoken, but once in every chapter or has even been mentioned once.  
Lovina:*long sigh* days like this I wish I was dead  
Crystal: days like this where you whine I must just end up getting you controlled more often -_-  
Lovina: *laughs nervously* no need for that  
crystal: unfortunately it is. Giselle wanted at least slight of her plot to continue  
Lovina: I would kiss someone for a tomato  
Antonio: *hands tomato* ^x^ ready for kiss  
Lovina: oh thank tomato bastard *eats tomato*  
Antonio: *kicked puppy expression* .A.  
Lovina: *grumble and blushes* fine *kisses him shyly*  
Antonio: siesta time! ^(^.^)^

The harp!

Everyone gasped as Antonio revealed her identity. "Who are all of you? Are you the ones to threaten my one and only true love and master's happiness?" she said angry. "Lovina, it's me Antonio. We're engaged. You can't love someone else!" Antonio said outraged.

"Liar! I love Sadiq! He's the one I've loved since the beginning", she said pointing a finger at him accusingly as the water completely vanished. Antonio then noticed her red eyes. "You're under his control. Lovina, you are stronger than this. Don't let him force you to love him", Antonio said looking intensely into her eyes.

They flickered slightly going from ice to crimson and back again, "Shut up! We exist to obey Sadiq! We are, but to listen to his every command. Tonight is when we will give our body and soul to him and it will be joy if in that moment we bear his child", she finished throwing flames at him.

He jumped out of the way, but was still scraped. "Sadiq, the demon king?!" Feliciana said shocked. Antonio touched his burning skin and hissed. "Lovina, you can't forget that I love you. We love each other there's nothing more that I wish than to have you back in my arms", Antonio continued.

Lovina kneeled as her eyes went back to their normal color, "Antonio! Get out of my head, damn it! I will never obey the demon king!"She yelled. Antonio ran near her , but Lovina was gone again a she used her wind to throw Antonio to one of the many spikes in the room. It ripped off his jacket and cut his back, which started leaking blood.

Lovina picked up water and Antonio saw his opportunity. The one controlling Lovina had no idea how to use the powers correctly. He slashed what seemed a water vine. Antonio caught it and wrapped it around her. He pulled her against him. Lovina's eyes met his a brief moment before she began to thrash.

"Lovina, you have to remember", Antonio said holding onto her shoulders. "Let go, human", she yelled. Antonio feeling desperate that he had lost her crashed her lips onto hers. She tried pushing away when suddenly the ribbon ripped into millions of pieces as if it had once been made of glass. Lovina regaining herself placed her arms around Antonio's neck and kissed him with longing.

She cried and held tighter onto him as if her life depended on it. "I finally have you again, my beautiful princess", Antonio hugged her covering her in kisses. "Antonio, I'm sorry that I hurt you", Lovina said guilty. "No, you had no control over what you were doing", he whispered moving a strand of hair behind her ear. They gave each other one kiss before a blue light appeared.

A blue angel like the rest appeared. Her dress, hair, and eyes were cerulean blue and she smiled at them. "I am the water goddess Nayru. I know the troubles of your past for I have seen them since the day you were born, but if I must I have a surprise for you, but first and off I present to you the ocarina of time and Zora sword that will enhance your magic power", she said handing him the two things.

"Why two things?" Antonio said confused. "You might not know, but you serve another purpose Antonio. It was destiny that we reveal this to you now that both you and the spirit maiden are here" Nayru explained.

"In times past there was only one delta leader. We made the demon king believe this so. In reality there are two, but the one major delta is the most powerful one which is the spirit maiden, Lovina. You Antonio are the other half. We have done this so because it was destiny you two would be together and fall in love. When it is time your child in a not so far future will be the strongest being in the universe. He will be the major delta. If there are more children they will be like Antonio having the same power, but will be nothing compared to the strength of the chosen summa delta. I will let you know the summa Delta will be female", Nayru explained.

Lovina and Antonio blushed furiously. So they would have kids? Antonio still could not help, but smile. "Now Antonio, what I have reserved for you", she said moving to the side. There stood two young women maybe 24 at most. The first had light brown long locks in a bun and soft green eyes. She wore at the moment khaki pants, brown boots, and a white top with a light green jacket reaching half way down her back with long sleeves. The other wasn't smiling as brightly and she had dark chocolate brown locks in a half ponytail and dark green emerald eyes. She wore the same outfit as the other only her jacket was dark green.

Antonio was extremely shocked and Lovina only stared when she saw affection in his eyes. Could they have been really important to Antonio? "C-Catalina, E-Esperanza?" he asked hesitantly. Feliciana smiled and Lovina looked at her confused.

They both nodded and Antonio let the tears slip freely down his cheeks and he ran to hug them both tightly. "I thought you two had died. I couldn't stop thinking about you in all those years", Antonio cried. "Antonio, don't cry remember the promise I made you?" Catalina smiled.

Antonio seemed to let his eyes get wide. It was true

"_**Don't be sad. We will for sure meet again"**_

Antonio hugged Catalina for another brief second before hugging Esperanza. "Hey Anto, you didn't cry like you promised right?" Esperanza giggled. He nodded as she wiped his tears. "How did you guys survive?" He asked.

"Nayru, helped. Our mother without knowing had promised the demon king, a person who she had thought was a gypsy curer; she would give us up by the age of 16 if he took away our disease. He had warned her that if she didn't give us up we would die. So when we were almost dying in bed, after we had talked to you nayru replaced our bodies for dead illusions of us. We agreed to train for 8 years under her orders until it would be time to meet up with you again. The reason the demon king wanted it us because it had been written that one day two twin sisters would be the ones to bare the earth element while the other would be the delta leader", Esperanza explained.

"He had also been looking for another pair of twins one female and one male who would bare the wind and time elements. He hadn't any idea that he had gotten the wrong ones or that you would be the water element", Catalina finished.

Antonio nodded and then smiled, "These two must have been. Meet Feliciana the earth element and Lovina the delta and my soon to be wife". Esperanza immediately lightened up and shook Lovina's hand, "Oh pleasure to meet you Lovina. I'm so excited and you're really pretty if I am not to rude to say", Esperanza smiled.

Lovina smiled sheepishly and then stared at Catalina with a serious glare. Catalina stared back the same way and then both laughed. Antonio and Esperanza looked at them confused until Catalina shook Lovina's hand, "I'm guessing we'll get right along. You must be what they call the grumpy twin and your parents must have paid your sister which has a much more bubbly personality more attention", Catalina said knowingly.

Lovina nodded before saying, "Exactly. Feliciana had always been loved by my parents more. She always had more talent than me". "The same situation with me", Catalina laughed. Antonio was so confused; Lovina without trying had managed to make Catalina smile and laugh in the very first moments. It must be because they are so alike. Feliciana in the same way laughed and giggled with Esperanza. She had even introduced her husband Ludwig to her.

They turned around to find all the goddesses before them. "I am Santis goddess of twilight. Gilbert I managed to slip it out of its temple the demon king is near after the delta broke her enchantment", santis nodded looking exactly like the others only with gray hair dress and red eyes. "I am the time and light goddess celestia, Madeline your powers have been awakened receive now the three stringed harp as well as your powers, Francis, ", Celestia informed them.

"We have united here to give you the light harp, delta and the light arrows and bow", Aphrodite said as a yellow harp descended. As Lovina took it in her hands she gasped. "Something is wrong!" Aphrodite said as Lovina screamed. The harp went completely pitch black and Lovina fell shaking on the floor. Antonio and the goddesses tried nearing her, but a force field blocked them. Lovina floated in the air black energy surrounding her.

There was an explosion and the goddesses fell on the floor and everyone else as well as all elements seemed to be sucked out of everyone. "What's going on", Feliciana screamed. "They tainted the harp with black energy so her heart has become the opposite. In short her heart will now be the darkest there is. It must have been her shadow that managed to hide in the harp", Aphrodite said feeling real fear for once.

They covered their eyes as a light shone. Lovina was let down, but her appearance had completely changed. Her hair was pitch black. Her gypsy clothes exposed more than was desired. Her black skirt exposed her legs from the sides and was as short to be a good amount above her knee. Her top now exposed her midriff and was strapless. Her eyes were blood red and she held the black harp lazily in her hand.

"L-Lovina?"Antonio said hesitantly. She had her back to him so she responded, "Who the fuck?" she turned around and stopped mid-sentence eyeing Antonio from head to toe. She practically floated her way to him turning around him. "Well, hello~ handsome", she purred in his ear. Antonio cold only blush at such daring.

In the process she gave Antonio a squeeze on the ass. Antonio blushed even darker. "Lovina, control yourself", Aphrodite warned. "Oh come down chick. Can't I lay my eyes on the handsome ones for once? You already locked me for who knows how long and maybe I can help out if you promise to let me keep this hunk", Lovina giggled raising her leg so it met Antonio's waist.

"Umm… well I think I'd rather have my fiancé back", Antonio laughed nervously removing her leg. "Oh even better. engaged I wouldn't mind being married to you. I'm telling you all those secrets Lovina never tell you when she sees you. Since she's to innocent she never thinks about it, but I as her dark side know exactly what she thinks when she sees you. I am part of her, but as soon as she was born I was sealed like I've always been. The goddesses never let me have my fun say I'm only a burden", she smiled whispering.

"That is because the demon king would be able to control you in the blink of an eye. He controls even the purest of hearts. If he ever sees you he'll control you and you will never think for yourself for eternity. You are now his easy target", Aphrodite said slightly annoyed. "Oh dearie, I'm so scared don't worry I'll hang around and if I see Lovina's in trouble I'll get out and lead her to purify the stupid harp", Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Oh Feli, I'm not sure if you'd like to meet your dark self", She smiled showing what seemed like fangs. Feliciana didn't seemed faced and was just curious and nodded. Lovina played a note on the harp and a small portal appeared and showed and image. "Lovi?" an exact copy of Feliciana with black hair and red eyes cheered. "Yep, I managed to get in Lovina", Lovina waved. "Lovi, you're always causing trouble. The light people have never caused us any trouble", Feliciana crossed her arms.

Lovina scoffed and ignored her wiping it away. "Will you at least let her be and jump in when you'd like?" Antonio asked hopefully. "Fine, but just because you ask me", she winked letting Lovina slip in. Lovina looked down at herself in distaste. "The clothes are definitely changing", she scoffed. "How come she escaped?"Lovina asked. "Well she's sneaky and she hid in the harp. You have to extra careful. Since your heart isn't as pure anymore you are an easy target to control and once that happens you can't be set free", Aphrodite explained.

"Can't my hair and everything else change back?" Lovina asked. "Unfortunately she has more power over you at the moment, but once you purify the harp you'll be back to normal", the shadow goddess explained. "Lovina has always been the most troublesome shadow. She had been born even way before you as it was destined that your arrival would be soon. When you were born she had been stuck to you, but we didn't allow it so we tried to seal her. Being troublesome as she is the harp had been her target", she finished sighing.

"Stop whining, I'll take her to purify the harp. At least I didn't taint the arrows or the bow", Lovina's shadow popped in her speech. Every time she would get in the conversation Lovina's eyes would become crimson and then back. "Stop controlling me. Be more considerate you dumb shadow. I already had enough of people controlling me to do unearthly things", Lovina scoffed as if she was talking to her head.

Her eyes went crimson as the shadow laughed, "I guess I should show you my new trick. If you so wish to be free", She said. All the black seemed to melt from Lovina as she was completely back to normal. The melted material turned into another Lovina with the black clothes she bore only this time she was bare foot. "Ahh much better", she stretched. "Couldn't you have done that since the beginning?" Lovina said angrily.

Her shadow rolled her eyes. "Anyways here's the thing if I'm in danger basically any damage done to me will be done to you even if you are not the one attacked. If they somehow manage to catch me and take me say perhaps to the demon king's layer or what not you will be transported along and vise versa and what not. Now if by any chance, which I doubt, I get controlled, you also will be under control. The bad part of this is all is both of us are still vulnerable. We are part of the same being now the worst part is that if they control us, we both control all elements and so we have the a lot of strength and will doubly terrible and cause mischief and havoc and what not. So I would like it if you're our man would protect me", her shadow smirked flying around Antonio.

"Well it makes it look as if you were a weakling", Lovina smirked. Her shadow seemed to get angry and she summoned two fire balls and got close to her. "I am not weak. I am stronger than you", she scoffed. Lovina laughed, "Ha, a shadow is only as strong as its owner. In my case you are much weaker than me".

"Oh no, you did not", her shadow yelled jumping over Lovina. Lovina and she rolled over as they fought. Aphrodite used her light to catch Lovina's shadow. "Behave, she is basically your master", she said sternly. She scoffed being let down and wiping her skirt. "Fine", she mumbled.

Lovina walked up and picked the sheath of arrows and strapped them to her back along with the bow. "I cannot pick up that thing. So I say you do it. I need a name for you anyways we can't be called the same, After all there is no way to get you back to your dimension since you so rudely became part of me again, you shadow. Sending you back means sending me along", she directed her shadow. "Well just call me shadow. Since you seem to call me that so rudely", she scoffed.

"Pick a name already", Lovina rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just be Romana", Romana said simply. "Then my middle name it is", Lovina sighed. Romana picked the harp and said, "If we get deeper into the lake hylia you'll reach the dark dimension of this place where the waters will purify this thing", Romana explained. The goddesses nodded in agreement and the twilight goddess interrupted. "That is also my reign and there you can find a spring Romana knows well about make sure it is Romana that purifies the harp as anyone who touches it will become a shadow being. Your birds are also able to pass so I say call them".

They all whistled a different tune as Lovina was taught hers. Latias flew happily to Lovina who smiled, "She's beautiful". Latias gave a screech in pain suddenly as a copy of her formed. Only it was as black as night. Lovina glared at Romana who excitedly jumped on the bird. "Hey don't glare at me. It had to be this way. On the other hand my bird is male called Latios", she rolled her eyes.

Lovina straightened out Latias feather before getting on her. "It's okay girl, excuse her", she whispered soothingly. "Why is it that each time we have more people coming along?" Lovina mentally yelled. "That's because I wanted to come along for a change. I won't be that much of a bother. I can help you know", Romana giggled. "Great. You can read my mind now. Oh you were so much help that you tainted the harp and now we have to side quest to get it back to normal. That's the best help ever, but now is not the time to play around the demon king is probably on our tracks", Lovina said sarcastically. Romana just laughed and shrugged. Lovina gave Latias a pat and she jumped in the water followed by the rest. Catalina and Esperanza had decided to wait in the temple with the goddesses until their return.

The lake was so clear and felt strange. "Wow", Feliciana smiled. Latias moved her wings and it was as they were flying in air. (1)"There", Romana pointed to a portal that had been on the deeper ends of the temple it seemed to be a clock like portal only it was one of the gears ticking slowly. It had glowing blue symbols of all the elements with a triangle delta symbol in the middle. Romana jumped off the bird and swam her way to the portal and stood on the stone platform before it.

As everyone neared it, Romana took her harp out and said to her counterpart. "Listen, carefully princess. The goddesses planned on teaching you these songs, but now I can help you learn them since I was created with this knowledge. You want to know the reason why they locked the delta's shadow and yet created them with all the knowledge?" Romana said. Lovina nodded in curiosity.

"Well, it so happens one Delta's shadow turned out to be more evil than was expected. The delta's heart was so pure and innocent that his shadow was pure evil. I mean I still have a slightly pure heart and your language isn't as pure so that was the result", Romana laughed as Lovina rolled her eyes. "Anyways, he caused so much havoc even in our world that the shadow goddess locked him up for eternity sealed with the mark of the elements that only the next delta could open. I have been having considering letting him free, but he's dangerous", Romana said slightly sadly.

"Are you crazy?! Do not even think about freeing him! What in your right mind, if you have any, would make you want to do that?!" Lovina said shocked. "Because he's our grandfather!" Romana yelled letting some tears out. Lovina was taken aback in shock. "Yeah, our grandfather was the other delta. The goddess Aphrodite lied to you! She was the creator of the delta, but she was never the delta it was our nonno Romulus! They made you believe he controlled just the earth element, but no! Since they didn't have anyone else they entrusted him with the delta because of his extremely pure heart. When they let my nonno out to help him, he had almost turned him in to the demon king if it wasn't for our creator that forced him back to seal him!" Romana sobbed.

Lovina and Feliciana looked at her with guilt and sympathy. Romana was trying so hard to keep the tears in. She tried to look strong in front of them and she furiously wiped her tears. Lovina got close to her placing her hands on her shoulders. Romana looked surprised to see her do that. "Don't soothe me I'm just a plain shadow", she said simply.

"No, I just said those things because I felt anger. Look you're a person just like me or anyone else. You're a part of me. Don't let yourself be called a thing because you're not. I understand how it feels to have your our nonno locked up because at the moment our nonno from this dimension is locked up as well in the demon king's castle. I will be glad if you can help us get him out", Lovina smiled. Romana looked up at her and she hugged her in tears. "You don't know how hard it is to live in the other dimension. Always looked down upon, the real reason I even caused trouble was because the goddesses looked at us as things that were dangerous and to be sealed away as outcast", she explained.

"Every time I look at this Feliciana I remember my own sister. Every day since they locked our nonno away she cried. I'm vulnerable when it comes to her. Our nonno would steal food, but it was to feed us. After his imprisonment, the other shadows looked at us with disdain saying that we would be just like him. The shadows were of those from previous element users and current ones to. I was making the moves on this Antonio because the one from my dimension fears me. He looks away and we used to be best friends", Romana continued. Lovina hugged her tighter and Antonio looked with sympathy. She had been through so much and they had judged her as if she was bad just because she was a shadow.

"It's okay", Lovina smiled. Romana nodded and took out the harp.(2) "This is the ballad of the goddesses", she said playing a soft tune. It was heard even in the water it was strange. The portal glowed before it opened. The stepped inside and were found in the water on the other side. Everything was completely dark and Lovina could feel herself blacking out.

NEED REVIEWS! followers are as amazing, but it wouldn't hurt to get some encouragement T.T sad

Crystal: well this is a good place to end. So anyways I hope you guys like this chapter.  
(1) Making references to Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword from this point. This one is the portal Link uses to travel in time only we're using it to travel to the shadow world  
(2)the song Zelda plays one her harp


	9. The shadow world

Crystal: welcome back to another chapter of Gypsy heart :)  
Lovina: New OC's?  
Crystal: Yep everyone this is Lovina's shadow, Romana and in the story you will meet the rest. Giselle has started writing ideas again. She is responsible for this chapter and will be for the next  
Romana: hey everyone in reality I'm not bad. Just my appearance makes it look so  
Antonio: I feel like I've been sleeping for ages  
Romana: about time you woke up  
Lovina: yeah! What she said

The shadow world

Lovina blinked slightly to find herself in Antonio's arms. "Hay dios, despertaste", Antonio sighed in relief. "It was the darkness. It was too overwhelming for someone so pure", Romana said simply. Lovina grabbed her head as she stood up to look at the lake. It was a parallel copy. The lake was pitching dark and the sky was a purplish black or red. "Oh dear", Lovina looked to her sides. "Don't worry the place is small this is the only place that is exact as the other dimension. The king of this place is actually Antonio since he's the only element user that's of royalty. He'll probably be in his castle or something", she sighed. "Let's head there first", Lovina said getting on her bird who felt uneasy.

Dathos seemed to have felt her tension and got next to her with Antonio. "Is Antonio's bird female?" Lovina asked. "Yeah, her name's Dath", Romana responded. They set flight Alfred looking after Madeline who was scared. Fortunately Gilbert had flown next to her and she felt slightly more relaxed. Feliciana had decided to hide her face in Jolia's feathers in fear. Ludwig tried to make her hold tight so she wouldn't fall. The reached a dark castle that had shadow guards. "Those were created by Antonio himself", Romana told them. "We'll have to fly over them".

They flew over the castle and each of them jumped off landing in the bushes of a garden. They all seemed to gasp the outside was nothing like the inside. No wonder no one was allowed inside it was like their dimension. The garden was illuminated by a comforting sunlight and was extremely beautiful. Rose bushes with roses of all sorts of colors. Only on the farthest side did you find the black roses. "He was always fond of pretty things. When he would bring me roses I would find different colored petals in them. Since black was all there was I thought I was hallucinating, but it was his way off showing me what he really had", Romana smiled fondly.

"Who's there?" they heard a familiar voice. They all jumped in a bush only Lovina didn't manage to hide. She looked back and saw an exact copy of Antonio. Only he had black curls a red eyes and his normally peach like skin was whiter. His clothes were exact, but black. "Lovina?" he asked running up to her. "How did you get in here? What happened to you?" he asked like if he was worried. "Your clothes are of color and your hair is a dark brown. Your eyes are an ice blue color and your skin is the color of peach. What happened?" he asked again.

"I'm not Lovina. I'm not the one you think I am", Lovina tried explaining. Antonio seemed slightly confused as he glanced at her. "You look really pretty", he simply said. "Look I'm not the one you think I am", Lovina said again. "Then who are you?" he crossed his arms. "I'm the delta", Lovina showed him the triangle. "Of course you're the delta. You are her shadow", Antonio said looking at her strangely.

Lovina sighed and said, "Lovina and everyone come out already". They all did as told and Antonio's shadow seemed surprised as he saw Romana come out of the bushes. "Then if you're the Lovina I know then you are real delta", he said surprised. Romana looked down as he seemed more captivated with Lovina. She suddenly felt arms around her and she looked up to see Antonio's shadow hugging her.

"Antonio?" she said hesitantly. "I was so worried when you hadn't appeared for years. Where were you? I had even sent the guards looking for you?" he said caressing her face as if to see if to see if he wasn't imagining things. "I hid in the harp so I could go to the light world. You looked at me with disapproval and you didn't speak to me", she said.

"That's because I had begun to have feelings for you and I was afraid that if you found out about all of this you would laugh and reject me. Lovina I love you", Antonio said to her. Romana's eyes widened and she smiled. "I do to", she laughed before kissing him. Lovina and Antonio blushed lightly and laughed nervously. Antonio's shadow turned around and looked at his counterpart. "I would have liked to look like you, but there's a reason I'm myself", he smirked. Antonio chuckled, "We still love the same woman", and Antonio chuckled hugging Lovina.

Lovina blushed and lightly elbowed him, "stop being so embarrassing". "Oh anyways I'm sorry for having talked to you so formally", Antonio's shadow smirked kissing Lovina's hand with what seemed malice as he looked at his counterpart. Antonio frowned slightly. Well they still were darker versions of them. "I say lay hands of or unless I can do the same", Antonio warned twirling Romana.

"Touché", he smiled letting Lovina's hand go. As if magic Antonio pulled Lovina against him, for any others that would get near her. "Anyways it would be wise to call everyone to the lake to see the ways we may serve assistance to you. You may call me by our middle name so it will be easier. If the shadow sees their owner they know to be called by another name preferably middle name. For me Fernando will be fine", Fernando explained.

~~xXXx~~

They all walked to the lake finding the few shadows that lived under the reign of Fernando. Lovina was at awe she had no idea that the people close to her were previous element users. She was confused though when she saw Bella and elizabetha's shadow. "But how were Elizabetha and Bella in charge of the element when they are my age. Bella and Elizabetha came up to them and began to explain.

"You see, have you ever wondered why our owners protect you so much?" Bella asked holding her hands. Lovina seemed to begin to understand. "The reason is the goddesses as a reward for the imprisonment of the demon king gave them eternal life until the next users of the elements appeared. The age they were at when they were in charge of the element is the age they would stay. Now that the elements have been given to someone else they can finally begin to age", Elizabetha jumped in.

"You have noticed how your nonno has never aged. The reason they protect you so much is because they took care of you and your sister when you two lost your parents as children. Bella is the fondest of you while Elizabetha is still fond of you, but she spent most of her time caring for Feliciana and therefore cares more for her. Yet both would give their lives for both of you. It slightly hurt them that when you grew up you thought they were just friends rather than second mothers to both of you", Bella sighed.

Lovina didn't know how to take that information maybe it had been important that they travel there. She had realized things she's never noticed before. She thanked them for the information before their attention was called and they walked to the front. "We have here the current element users we must be of assistance to them and prove to the goddesses that we are not all evil like Romulus", Fernando explained.

"The only thing we need is to purify the goddess harp to use it against the demon king", Lovina explained. Fernando nodded and looked at the lake behind him. Raising his hand above his head, he summoned a dark cloud and swirled it in the water. 'Ahh he is the water element after all', Lovina thought. The water began to pulsate slowly and Fernando stretched out his hand to receive the black harp. He threw it in the water and a blinding light appeared.

When the harp rose it was back to its golden glory and was handed gently into Lovina's hands. When she got it she seemed to get memories that didn't belong to her. Songs and magic spell and powers she had never heard or used. She smiled and thanked them, "your help must be rewarded I don't think you should be living in darkness. She began to strum the harp lightly. Everyone stared at her in awe as she played the harp as if she had played it her whole life. (1) "En dashadu. No bei shun du. Dein shutu. Kiranu salei", Lovina sang in an unknown dialect.

Her voice had echoed through the place before the dark sky cleared. The shadows gasped as their whole world was lighted. The once barren tree had begun to grow and some even grew rip fruits. Grass and flowers had begun to grow in more abundance roses of different colors. The shadows had begun to get more color their skin resembled their owners now and their clothes had changed to color everything was now exactly like their owners in exception of their hair which remained black and their eyes red. "why give is this much when we only helped you with so little?" Fernando asked.

"all of you are people. You aren't things or have masters. You are your own set of people with different feelings even when you were created to reflect someone else. Just because you are second reflections doesn't mean you deserved to leave in a world full of darkness. Everyone deserves a chance and maybe some a second chance", she said looking at a seal at the ends of the lake. The shadows gasped and shook their heads as she neared the seal. She stepped in the middles where the triangle symbol was. "Lovina, think of what you're doing", Alice warned her. "Lovina, you might be threatening yourself", Gilbert agreed.

"you guys have to trust me on this", Lovina said pleadingly. "I trust you", Antonio smiled stepping on the circle that had the symbol of the water element. Feliciana, Alfred, and Madeline nodded and stepped on their symbols. Ludwig, Alice, Gilbert, and Francis followed smiling at her. As if they knew what to do the ones with instrument took them out while the others put their hands together. The sound of a harp, a flute, an ocarina, and a tambourine was heard as the tune of the ballad of the goddesses was played. The seal seemed to rise and they stepped back as a man came up. He looked around confused.

"who raised the seal?" he asked. Lovina stepped up and said, "we did". Romana and Feliciana's shadow ran in tears to him. "Nonno!" they cried running into his arms. Romulus hugged them with longing and then looked at Lovina, "but why did you break the seal when I'm considered dangerous?" Romulus asked. "I know you were controlled by the demon king to turn in my nonno. I know a shadow is only as good as its owner. A shadow doesn't oppose its owner. It imitates them and if my nonno had a pure heart I know you do to", Lovina smiled. Romulus smiled back and said, "it is not strange that you were chosen the delta. You're the only one that believed me without having to ask you to".

Lovina smiled softly and nodded, "I knew deep down that it wouldn't be possible that you were evil. I know you've been imprisoned for a long time". Suddenly the goddesses appeared and looked at Romulus, "we are sorry to have made such a mistake with you dear shadow", the shadow goddess smiled apologetically. "It is alright. You must all go. I feel my owner and the rest are in danger", Romulus suddenly said urging them.

They nodded flying to their birds. Romana looked at her nonno who just smiled, "go. We'll be fine/ it was destiny that you would escape this realm and help the delta and the others save the world". Romana cried silently hugging her nonno before running to Latios. They all waved to them and Antonio smiled brightly at her as they left. They swam up feeling the atmosphere really heavy and dark. "It seems the demon king has sent his strongest minions here", Madeline interrupted pointing to the 1o huge shadow monsters with tentacles of the different elements.

"He realized our powers are all awoken let's get off to business. I know you have to learn those songs, Lovina. Go hide with your shadow and also Alice, Madeline, Feliciana, Ludwig, and Antonio. I, Gilbert, and Francis will handle them for the moment", Alfred nodded. "No we can't let you fend them off on your own", Lovina shook her head. "Go we'll do it", Gilbert nodded with a smirk. Lovina looked at him surprised, but nodded grateful. They flew down getting their instruments. "Okay I will teach Feliciana the Minuet of Forest", Romana said making in her hands appear a black flute alike feliciana's. Romana played a soft cheerful tune. It quite fit with the way Feliciana's personality was and as soon as Feliciana learned the song her flute glowed. "good", Romana smiled.

"Next I will teach you, alice, the nocturne of shadow", she said taking out a tambourine similar to alice's. The tune was creepy, and it got everyone feeling a sort of sadness. It seemed to awaken the darkest of memories and Romana looked at them, "I'm sorry I know you guys must be feeling sadness right now, but I had to teach the song. "Antonio, I will teach you the serenade of water and will also sing which summons the water and will give you a blessing from the goddess." Antonio listened intently as Romana played the tune on the ocarina. "now play and I will teach you the song", she said. He did as told and she sang. Her voice was alike Lovina's, but it still couldn't compare to Lovina's beautiful voice.

"Go through the rivers, down through the mountains. Nayru, with this serenade bless me", she finished softly. Antonio nodded as his ocarina glowed in approval.

Next Madeline this song will revert time once you've defeated the demon king. All of you must join the instruments for the song to work although madeline's instrument will be the one to trigger time", Romana explained. "this is the song of healing that you Lovina must sing along with me. This song must be played with everyone once the evil king is defeated, but once the song is sung Madeline will play the final piece on her harp", she pressed a finger at Lovina's forehead and it's as if she knew the song by memory. She nodded getting her harp with her touch began to glow. She seemed to fall under a spell and her eyes flashed white and her hair flowed all around crazily. Romana began to play a tune that could be considered the saddest of them.

Lovina's voice had once again had its echo, its supernatural far away sound. "Day to night, dark to light, fall the sands of time, let the years like the gears from a clock unwind", Lovina and romana sang. They all joined in getting a hang of the tune. "in your mind walk through time, back to better days. Memories like a dream wash tears away", the continued as the others played in awe. The song was meant to erase hurtful memories, bring peace, and most of all take away suffering. "Like a star in the sky, darkness can't reach you", Alice seemed to believe that a small part of the song fit each one of them that one in particular fit her and the one before fit Alfred or even Feliciana. The first fit both Gilbert and Madeline. "light the night, joy is light till' the new dawn. Cast away your old face, let go your spite. With this mask I'll ask to borrow your light", they finished off.

Lovina gave a gasp seeming to come back to normal. Romana smiled, "you all know what part you have to sing". "Ludwig, you have a song although you do not have an instrument. You will have to whistle it. I will teach you the bolero of fire", Romana said whistling a bold tune. It seem to warm everyone as they heard it almost like a heartbeat. "I will teach alfred and gilbert theirs when they are done. There is one more song I have to teach you Lovina. One that will assure you the power of all elements. You must use it if you see yourself in trouble. I teach you the Oath to Order", she said with the most serious expression her face.

Lovina was taken aback when Romana played the song. It was yet another sad tune, but this one seemed to hit where it hurt. It reminded her of her parents, and the way she lost them. She felt tears at her eyes and didn't realize when they had already started to fall. She looked up and saw she wasn't the only who was in tears seeing even Ludwig crying. Romana finished softly and they all seemed to relax.

"that song is one of the most important ones", Romana explained.

"you know a little help to wouldn't hurt, Mon ami", Francis yelled as he was thrown. Feliciana had managed to move a tree branch and avoid him from falling. "let's go", Antonio said holding Lovina's hand. Lovina suddenly seemed to get a vision at his contact. She saw Antonio on the floor covered in blood as well as Alfred and the others. Madeline looked lifeless Gilbert in front of her still keeping guard and lovina could hear the song play in her head as creatures sang along. She saw him glaring at her, but why?

She gasped seeing herself throw gilbert and he fell dead. Feliciana stood in front of her in tears and badly hurt. Her eyes widened suddenly as Lovina felt herself absorb her sister's life with the shadow element. Feliciana looked at her with sad eyes. She was released and she fell to the floor falling dead with her eyes open. "NO!" Lovina yelled running away. "Lovina!" Antonio yelled running after her, but being stopped by one of the dark creatures. Romana just looked as Lovina ran into the forest. What exactly did Lovina see? She asked herself as she followed her.

Crystal: well this story keeps getting closer to its big end :(  
so anyways I do not own any of the ocarina of time songs or majora's mask or any lyrics except the lyrics from Antonio's song. I made up his song myself

On another note Giselle put a drawing she made of how lovina looks with her gypsy clothes next chapter I'll put up some digital dolls that I made about the characters not guys though ^.^: theg97. deviantart . / # / d5pczym. com (put spaces together)

Minuet of forest: watch?v=z4IiyUWKQOQ first is bolero of fire, but you guys would only want to listen to minuet of forest as it is played with feliciana's instrument.  
Nocturne of shadow: watch?v=_3G5cIq-lKo  
Serenade of Water: watch?v=72zr1S8Znfw  
Song of healing: watch?v=mPq9K7M0-XE  
Oath to Order: watch?v=LB_sZA2pJdc


	10. road to the final

Crystal: welcome back to another chapter I hoped you liked the other one  
Lovina: I got to admit this is getting interesting  
Crystal: Thank you. So guys this chapter has yet again been written by Giselle. She got a new idea that she told me about and well it was her story to begin with so I told her to write this chapter as well :D

Road to the final

Lovina ran until she couldn't breathe. She hadn't been paying attention and she tripped on a branch and sobbed where she fell. That couldn't have been her doing those things. She couldn't have killed everyone like that. Especially not the only thing she had left and was her half. Not Feliciana. She had protected her since they were kids. It couldn't be possible that she would suck the life out of her. She killed the boy she was in love with. Was this the future that was to come? She had made the decision and she would face the demon king alone so that she couldn't hurt her friends.

She cried silently and she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Romana. Romana sat next to her and said, "Lovina, what did you see? Theirs is only an extent that I can read you". Lovina said nothing and held herself clenching her eyes shut as those images played over and over again. She stood up and wiped her tears away furiously. "We're leaving", Lovina said suddenly. Romana stood up confused, "leave where?" "I've decided to face the demon king on my own", Lovina said with no emotion.

Romana's eyes widened and she shook her head, "you can't do it on your own. Are you crazy?!" Lovina placed her fingers at the entrance of her lips and whistled. Latias came flying along with Dathos. "Dathos, leave now", Lovina said sternly. Dathos refused to move until Lovina yelled, "Dathos, leave!" Dathos flew away and it seemed to sadden Latias. "You don't want him to get hurt", Lovina whispered. Latios arrived seconds later and Romana got on quickly as Lovina parted rather fast. "Lovina, stop don't go alone. What did you see?" Romana asked again.

Lovina said nothing as tears had begun to fall down her cheeks again and she quickened her speed. Romana hesitated and in a brave and desperate move she shot Lovina on the back with dark energy. Lovina yelped in pain and fell unconscious falling off of Latias, "Catch her!" Romana yelled. Latias swooped down catching Lovina and flying to Romana. "Let's go back girl", she said looking at the unconscious Lovina with a worried expression.

~~xXXx~~

"Okay that's the last of them", Gilbert said wiped the sheet of sweat that had fallen down his forehead. Antonio saw Dathos descending. "Come on, we have to find Lovina", Antonio said desperately. They nodded, but suddenly looked up as Latias descended with a hurt Lovina and Latios with Romana. "What happened?" Antonio said running to carry Lovina in his arms. "I had to knock her out before she did something crazy", Romana explained. "What do you mean?" Feliciana asked. "I know she had a vision. Whatever she saw made her want to leave to face off the evil king alone", Romana said intrigued.

"Oh poor Lovi", Madeline broke in. Antonio sat down with Lovina in his arms and moved her bangs to the side. At that moment Lovina began mumbling in her sleep. "No, I can't be the one doing this", she mumbled. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in worry and cooed her. "Shh…it's okay", he whispered rocking her. Her troubled expression seemed too slightly calm down, but she had begun to sweat. "She's getting a fever", Antonio said worriedly. Lovina thrashed a bit before she stood up gasping, "NO!" She began to sob and Antonio pulled her into his arms tightly, "Lovina, what's wrong with you?" he asked repeatedly when she didn't seem to respond and only continued to sob.

Feliciana kneeled down and placed a hand at Lovina's shoulder, "Lovi, please calm down". Lovina blinked suddenly and whispered, "Antonio, I'm so scared". "Don't be. You can't and won't face the demon king alone", Antonio said slightly sternly. "He's not the real danger", she whispered once more. Antonio just placed a finger at her lips and hugged her. She responded wrapping her arms around Antonio's neck. She neared his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry I have to do this. Itsu melanto". Antonio gasped and he fell asleep by the enchantment. Antonio fell back and the others stared as Lovina stood up. She looked at them and said in a louder tone stretching out her hand and fingers towards them, "Itsu Melanto!" They all fell to the ground with thumps even Romana.

Lovina picked up Romana and placed her gently on Latios. She kissed her three fingers and then pressed them against Antonio's lips. "Good bye Antonio", she mumbled and then went up to her sister and kissed her forehead. She got on Latias and ordered her and Latios to fly.

~~xXXx~~

"They defeated my minions. Shit! I want you damn Gridon to get me Lovina now!" Sadiq yelled. "Sire it won't be necessary. It seems your future queen is heading straight for us and apparently unprotected and with her shadow", the Gridon smirked. Sadiq seemed confused and went to a crystal orb that showed him any location. He seemed to calm down and walked to the orb.

"Show me, Lovina", he said watching the orb intently. The orb glowed slightly before clearing to show him Lovina on Latios in the sky. Next to her was indeed her shadow on her bird, but unconscious. "Excellent, she's such an easy target. I wonder what made her make such a rash decision, but let's check on the others. I don't think she would be dumb enough to go alone. Orb show me the others", he ordered. He had been wrong for he saw the others exactly how Lovina had left them. Unconscious and on the floor.

Sadiq grinned and laughed wickedly. "She slept them and took her shadow along. This will be the perfect opportunity to finally control her once more. Now thanks to the existence of her shadow escape would be futile. Soon she will finally be under my complete control and I will be the ultimate ruler of this pitiful world", he finished off thinking off the plan on his head. He sat on his throne and thought for a while before saying bring in the prisoners and place them in cages hanged from the ceiling in this very room", he ordered the Gridon. As he was speaking Bella and Elizabetha had come crawling. He snapped his fingers making them stand up and become just servants. "You two, clean up Lovina's chambers for her stay", he smiled.

They bowed and walked off and to the staircase of the sides. Sadiq couldn't wait for his princess to arrive.

~~xXXx~~

Romana began to stir from her sleep and sat up quickly. About to slip she clung to her loft wing. "Lovina, damn it! You're stubborn girl!" Romana yelled angrily positioning herself on top of Latios. "I have to do this before I hurt them", Lovina just responded. "Tell me what you saw", Romana said softly. Lovina said nothing at first and felt tears at her eyes.

She let one fall before saying, "I killed everyone. I killed Gilbert, Alice, Madeline, Alfred. I killed my Antonio and I killed my sister!" she cried out tears falling like waterfalls. Romana was taken aback. "Maybe you just thought it maybe we could avoid that", Romana told her or more of herself since she refused to believe Lovina would do that. "It is avoidable so that's why I did that", Lovina said spotting the castle of the demon king.

"I always thought he was my protector. He had always cared for me as a child. Sadiq would take me to ride horses and he thought me to make cures, but he only did it because he knew I was that delta and Feliciana the earth element. I mean he didn't care for me as much as Bella had, but it's still hard to imagine him having done that only for his ambition and his plan to dominate the world. I thought I was at least important to three people, but it seems I was tried to be used again", Lovina sighed sadly.

Romana couldn't help, but understand her. She was heartbroken when they had blamed her uncle of being evil. She could never imagine him being so caring and loving to them for only those to find out he had endangered his light self. She hadn't believed what they had said about him, but she felt ashamed that for a moment she had doubted the possibility that he was innocent.

"Well if you feel like this is what you want then I won't leave you alone. We'll face this together", Romana smiled. Lovina smiled back softly and nodded as they descended to the front of the doors. Romana came next to her pulling out a weapon she had been given just now by Lovina and nodded. "Okay guys get out of her and go to the others and don't get into any danger", Lovina shooed them.

The birds were hesitant, but flew away. They looked at the doors before pushing them opening expecting that whatever was behind the dark castle doors would attack them at any moment

~~xXXx~~

They had all soon stirred from their sleep sitting up in surprise and confusion as to what had just happened and how they had fallen asleep in exception of Antonio who knew exactly what had gone up. "Where's Lovina?" Madeline said in an extremely worried tone. "Damn it, must have been some shadow creatures that knocked us out and took Romana and Lovina", Alfred concluded. "No…" Antonio surprised them as he neared them with Dathos.

"What do you mean no?" Gilbert asked him. "Lovina was the one who did this to us. She had whispered sorry and followed by a spell. After that I felt my eye lids heavy and I felt her shuffle up. She must have taken Romana asleep as well otherwise Romana would have tried stopping her", Antonio explained to them.

"But why did she do that?" Feliciana asked teary eyed. "She is so determined to face the evil king alone. It must have been whatever vision she saw after the oath to order that Romana taught her. We should have known she would have tried to go alone again. She's in danger we have to save her before its too late", Antonio hurried them. "She took everything that could possibly lead us there", Gilbert interrupted. Ludwig saw Feliciana's anxious face and said, "Antonio is there anything we could use to track down Lovina?"

Antonio thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers in approval. "The feather!" he exclaimed taking out the feather that had always pointed the directions of the temple to them. "Maybe this can help us even when it's not a temple we're looking for. This is our only hope to stop the evil king from getting Lovina under his control again. Since Romana is coexisting in this world separated or together Lovina is the easiest target to control now. Okay feather point the way to Espania castle", Antonio whispered.

The feather didn't respond and Antonio looked slightly dejected, but suddenly it perked up and pointed east of their location. They all grinned in relief and nodded. They all called their birds and quickly directed themselves to the sky. They had no time to waste. "Antonio, they're going to be fine", Feliciana told him softly noticing he had a troubled expression as they flew. He nodded sadly trying to believe she would be right, but he could never be too sure.

Feliciana gasped as they all saw what seemed to be exact copy of their birds coming straight at them. They didn't necessarily look like they were slowing down and they didn't look friendly either. Feliciana was even more shocked too see their shadow's on them. 'But how? I thought they were on our side', she mentally screamed. She was taken out of her thought process as her shadow came next to her smirking. It seemed to send chills down her spine as she felt her gaze. She looked hungrily at her and was that…lust she saw in her eyes?

Feliciana looked at her for a moment her eyes widening. That's not my shadow? She thought to herself. The dark being had more intense red crimson eyes and her skin was tan unlike hers and even her shadow's. The being took her shock to an advantage and slammed her bird against hers causing Feliciana to fall. "Ahh!" Feliciana yelled as she began to fall. Ludwig panicked and almost reached her when his clone pushed him to the side. Feliciana feeling herself almost hit the ground clenched her eyes and yelled, "Aqures malento" before falling on a soft bush she had summoned.

She huffed in relief and stood up to wipe the leaves off before she whistled to her bird. About to get on she was thrown to the ground straddled by none other than her clone. The clone smiled down and slapped her followed by a punch. Feliciana felt the need to cry, but thought to herself 'I've faced harder things than this. I need to be brave for my…sister'. She narrowed her eyes and threw the clone off returning the blows she had given her.

Having her under her grip Feliciana asked her, "who are you?" the clone only smiled pushing her back and straddling her once more before answering, "Why I'm your darker self". Feliciana tried getting out of her grip failing before telling her, "You aren't Italy. You can't be my shadow". She received a slap in return. "Don't compare me to you stupid bimbo of a shadow. There is a clear difference between a shadow and dark side. Both of you are alike. Very pretty, but very stupid too. Maybe you should use that mouth and body of yours for other things rather than talking and fighting", the dark being laughed licking her lips.

"I rather you let me go", Feliciana tried maintaining her glare, but on the inside she was immensely scared. The being laughed wickedly, before taking out her knife. "You know, you'd look even prettier with your mouth shut so why don't we try to make you quiet for a change", the dark girl grinned before pressing the knife to Feliciana's throat. The being licked her lips leaning down to ghost over Feliciana's lips. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet for me", she grinned. 'Is she going to kiss me? That's sick!' Feliciana thought as the being was about to press her mouth to hers.

She had begun placing a kiss at her neck, and she whimpered feeling a tongue touch a delicate spot on her neck. The being had almost reached her lips when she was thrown by a sudden burst of flames. Feliciana shuffled hurriedly to her feet and ran to hug Ludwig who had saved her. "Feli, are you okay?" he asked rubbing of her neck. "I'm fine now", she whispered clutching tightly on to him. The dark Feliciana hissed in pain,"you imbecile potato you hurt me". "I say you leave right now before I decide to kill you", Ludwig warned. The being glared before disappearing in a dark cloud of smoke. "Come one let's go", Ludwig hurried Feliciana.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina and Romana were shocked at seeing everyone in cages just as they entered. "Lovina!" Romulus yelled. "Nonno!" Lovina called back. "Where are the others?" he asked. Lovina looked down and his attention was caught by Romana. "Romana?" he asked hesitantly. "How…" she began. "My shadow always talked about you and Italy a lot when we were partners", he smiled. Romana smiled softly and nodded. Suddenly both of them were pulled in by a dark tentacle. "Welcome my dears", Sadiq greeted them. Lovina positioned her bow and arrows at this as well as Romana. "I see this will have to come to a fight so why don't we begin"

Sadiq threw his cloak aside revealing his bare top half and black wings. He cracked his knuckled and his body seemed to be getting larger and his muscles expanded. They seemed to get a bit nervous with Sadiq's transformation, but maintained firm and in an attacking pose. Sadiq gave what seemed to roar. It was time to battle. They just hoped the two of them would be enough.

~~xXXx~~

"I see it come one we're close to getting there" Antonio informed them. They got off in front off the doors and they told their birds. "Now I want all of you to go to Lake Hylia with Catalina and Esperanza", Antonio said shooing them away. They were startled by an explosion inside and Antonio felt his stomach drop. They tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't even move an inch. "How do we open them?" Feliciana asked.

"I think it has a dark magic barrier I can take off", Alice suggested getting in front of the large doors. She raised her hands and moved them about before putting them down. "Okay I think it opened. It was a pretty simple spell", Alice thought out loud confused. They opened the doors running quickly and being blocked by another barrier. "Maybe it's possible we were intended to be able to open the doors...look!" gilbert yelled pointing in front of him. "Lovina..." Feliciana whispered scared.

"Ahh it seems the whole crew found us. I guess I can stop playing around now", Sadiq smiled. Lovina's eyes widened. He had been using not even his true strength while they were giving it their all. "Look what we manage to capture", Sadiq smiled pointing to the right to find. Feliciana's dark self holding onto Latias and Latios. "Let them go!" Lovina demanded. "I don't think so", the dark being laughed. "Lovina!" Antonio yelled. Lovina turned around distracted with Romana. Sadiq took the opportunity and grabbed them with a dark magic tentacle by the leg. It was covered in a slimy substance that began to travel around their whole bodies.

Their eyes dilated and they began to give choked gasps. They all looked horrified. The tentacle was alike the one from the shadow temple. It was sucking the life out of them. "You monster let her go!" Romulus yelled desperately. Sadiq just shook his head with a smile. That was the kind of feeling he wanted them to have. He waited until both Lovina and Romana fell slightly limp and weak and then the tentacle twirled them in the air and threw them against the barrier. They gave a scream in pain falling with a thump to the floor. Antonio got on his knees hitting the barrier with his fist. "LOVINA! ROMANA!" he yelled angrily. Alice continued to attack the barriers in tears along with Gilbert, but to no avail. Feliciana cried out as well yelling for both of them to run.

Lovina tried lifting herself up, but she fell again. Romana on the other couldn't even prop herself up. A set of black tentacles wrapped themselves around each of their wrist and lifted them up bringing them up to Sadiq. Sadiq summoned two ribbons one black one white. "Oh these are by far the greatest master piece. Like yin and yang opposites attract. Light for dark, dark for light they become one and are unbalanced. The ribbons floated slowly and wrapped around their necks. The white one for Romana, the black one for Lovina.

(1)He walked by as everyone stared to see what he would do with them. Sadiq shot two dark orbs to the ground and from the ground summoned a huge crystal in the middle of both of what now formed two circles with symbols in them. Lovina was placed above one Romana above the other. Sadiq placed his hand above the crystal and it was as if something was gripping them tightly so they wouldn't fall to the floor. The invisible force had begun to squish them too hard and they had begun to scream in pain. Feliciana, Romulus, and Antonio seemed to be going in a fit and they began to yell their hearts out. Sadiq closed his hand over the crystal and Lovina and Romana gave the worst scream in pain before there was a flashing light.

Crystal: so from here it could be two or three more chapters till the ending. Thanks for continuing to support this story  
Lovina: yeah, I guess  
Antonio: gracias! :D  
(1) this Is a reference to one of the fan-made Hetalia games. I'm not sure which one but I think it was HetaSparkle. I DO NOT OWN THAT GAME just so yall know it was only a reference to it

See you guys next time on another episode of gypsy heart! XD lol I always wanted to say that and sorry for the delay :/


	11. the real fight begins

Crystal: So hey everyone I had written this chapter before the previous one was posted, but I wanted to make it longer since I was asked to do so… Sorry that it's really late, but my mood has seriously been completely on the down side. I hope you guys understand I'm human not a robot that can constantly write…but anyways I feel great now and ready to go on. School had been very rough tons of exams. I feel bad for my bestie Giselle. Damn she had to test the whole week every day the week before this one and Monday too :/ I still laugh at her though :D bwahaha  
Lovina: just get on with the story -.-  
Crystal: fine .3.

Madness

It was as if an explosion had occurred and a cloud of dust had filled the scene. The barrier had been removed in the process and they all ran inside. They were all silent as the dust slowly cleared. Antonio ran in front of all of them with a very worried expression grazing his features. The smoke cleared, but the sight in front of them shocked everyone. Romana and Lovina were gone, but still there somehow. In their place stood Lovina , but completely changed. Romana had once had black hair, but it had a lighter bluish color or even raven colored. This Lovina had black hair dark as darkness and night itself.

This was a Lovina like no other. No light seemed to glow off. Not even from her white pale skin or her crimson deep eyes. Her hair had gotten longer reaching to lightly fall on her hips. Her lips were curled into a smirk. Her clothes had been exchanged for a black dress meeting her thighs and exposed her sides revealing smooth skin. On her feet was a pair of black heels with straps that wrapped around her legs from the ankle to just below her knees. Her neck had a ribbon half black half white. She looked around curiously and then laughed satisfied.

"Ahh, this is much better", she raised her arms as if to stretch. She kneeled down in front of Sadiq and bowed her head, "master Sadiq, I am your humble servant and soon to be wife what are your orders my lord?" she smirked. He smiled pleased and lifted her by the chin. She raised slowly a playful smile at her lips before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips onto his into a passionate kiss. Antonio clenched his fist and yelled, "Lovina stop!" Lovina turned around surprised and giggled.

"Oh tonio is jealous. Now, now…", Lovina began disappearing in a puff of black smoke and appeared right in front of Antonio to wrap her arms around his waist. "In fact in my world.." she continued ghosting her lips onto his. "I. hate. You", she finished off pushing him all the way to the wall. Antonio was utterly shocked on her words. "Actually you and my sister are going out and I can't stand you. Me and Ludwig had a thing, but Sadiq opened my eyes", she smiled gliding gracefully to Sadiq. "My dear, it seems they would all love a demonstration of your powers", Sadiq suggested. Lovina nodded walking in the middle and cracked her knuckles.

"I guess I should show you were exactly in my mind Romana and Lovina are", she smiled. She summoned a cloud of purplish black smoke and an image appeared. Antonio came up slowly in shock and saw Lovina inside a white crystal and beside was Romana stuck in a black one the diamonds were kept together through black chains encircling them tightly. They seem to be in a deep slumber their hands laying by their sides hands pointing outwards " they will never come out if there. They will sleep for eternity", Lovina smiled taking the image away. She immediately raised flaming fire from her hands shooting Antonio back.

Everyone gasped getting on guard if they had to fight her they had to make sure not to hurt her. Alfred tried to hold her with wind vines, but she used them against him and created tornadoes engulfed in flames that hit Alice directly. Lovina had paused suddenly feeling a force try to stop her but pushed it away and smirked seeing Alice near her. She wanted to try something special on her. Her mind was weak enough. She wanted to anger her albino lover.

~~In Lovina's mind~~

Lovina had begun to be conscious, but if only in her dreams. 'Wake up. She'll kill everyone. She's getting near Madeline I can't allow that', she told herself. She tried moving and she could slowly feel a hand being able to move. 'I have to get out'

~~xXXx~~

She glided slowly to her while the others were distracted with stopping the tornados. Madeline froze in place as something was going inside her. It was black smoke that had begun to slowly slide in through her slightly parted mouth. Her eyes dilate as she had begun to give harsh gasps and coughs trying to spit out whatever was going inside her. Lovina smiled as her eyes slowly became dull and lifeless just like she wanted. A mere puppet at her commands, and after her hands had fallen to her sides, Lovina stopped the tornados. Everyone turned seeing Madeline in the range of Lovina.

"Madeline, get away from her", Gilbert had managed to scream. Madeline only gave him a side glance and turned around to Lovina. "Madeline, you don't have to go with them. Stay with me, I need you the most Madds. You're my best friend and we are inseparable. You don't need Gilbert when you have me", Lovina smiled extending her hands out. Madeline nodded and Gilbert felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. "I want to stay with you Lovina. I don't need Gilbert as long as I have you safe and sound is enough for me. I would give my life up for you. I will never leave your side", Madeline said grabbing Lovina's hands.

Gilbert felt tears making their way to his eyes, and was about to say something when Antonio interrupted in groans, "S...stop c-controlling…h-her". Lovina frowned immediately and rolled her eyes. "Ruin me the torture to the Albino. You're no fun guess she's not useful now. Might as well finish her off", Lovina shrugged absorbing the dark magic from Madeline's body. Madeline seemed to get conscious again, but it was short lived as dark energy was shot through her stomach and she was thrown next to Gilbert.

Everyone screamed horrified as they ran to her. Gilbert pulled Madeline in his arms, "Mein Gott! Madeline!" Gilbert yelled desperately. She had only begun to cough blood out and her breathing had become harsh. "Hold on, please Madeline", Feliciana cried. Gilbert ripped part of his shirt off and tried holding back the blood. "Madeline, I love you. I Love so much", Gilbert whispered over and over. Madeline just smiled at him through tears. "I..." she began, but Gilbert just shook his head. "Don't speak", Gilbert stopped her. "I…love….you, G-Gilbert", she whispered before she closed her eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Gilbert felt her body go limp. "Madds…Maddy…Madeline! Madeline! Wake up….Madeline! Madeline please…Mein Gott No! Madeline don't leave me! Please princess don't do this to me!" Gilbert yelled with furious tears at his eyes as he shook Madeline. Alfred seemed to stay frozen in place before he ran up and pulled his sister into his arms, "MADELINE! DON'T PLAY THIS GAME WITH ME! PLEASE WAKE UP SIS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WE'RE TWINS. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER. WE MADE A PROMISE TO ALWAYS BE THERE, DON'T DO THIS NOW! Madds…please…don't leave us like this…" Alfred yelled uncontrollably.

Lovina floated in the air in a lying position yawning at the display while Sadiq only laughed heartily at all of it. Gilbert received Madeline as Alfred placed her into his arms in tears. "How could you make my granddaughter kill her best friend", Romulus yelled in sadness and pure anger. "You let them kill my son's love. For that I will not forgive you" Arloc glared. "Oh that's just the beginning. Queen Magdalena will witness the death of her only son right now. Then followed by you two brats and then whoever goes next. I think I might let Feliciana go last", he smiled.

Queen Magdalena from the other cage yelled, "No, don't kill Antonio!" Sadiq just smiled and directed Lovina, "dear, kill Antonio now". She side glanced at him and nodded getting on the floor and walking arms crossed. "If you little girls are done crying, how about my next victim?" she laughed. Gilbert glared and was about to stand up, but Antonio walked up. "Lovina, stop now", he said sternly. "How about we dance?" she mocked cackling. Antonio obviously still wasn't in shape to fight much less it hurt him to even be standing. Lovina had noticed this and gripped his neck with a mighty force.

~~Lovina's mind~~

"NO!" Lovina yelled waking up and falling out of the crystal. "She killed Madeline", Lovina mumbled in tears. She stood up seeing her grip Antonio's neck. "Stop!" she yelled and her darker self let him go and backed away. She turned to Romana. She had to get her out so they could be able to stop anyone else from getting killed.

She begun to hit Romana's crystal. "Romana, wake up. Come on wake up before she kills everyone", she yelled, but she just wasn't responding. Lovina looked desperate and turned again to see Antonio on guard

~~xXXx~~

Antonio had been surprised when he had been let go. Lovina growled and in anger yelled, "How the hell did you wake up? Well it doesn't matter, Romana is still in her crystal. Lovina, you can't stop me!" Antonio's eyes widened. Lovina had woken up. He put himself on guard maybe he could set her free in the process of the fight. Lovina only smiled and threw him back. He was still too weak to fight and he groaned as one of his injuries had been hit. Lovina just walked near him raising her hand to hit him with a burning ball of fire.

Antonio closed his eyes shut, but the blow never came. Opening his eyes he saw she had been hit by an arrow and she was currently hissing in pain. He shuffled up and turned to see his sister Catalina and Esperanza. "Foolish boy, coming here without us", Esperanza giggled. "Girls? Is that really you?" Magdalena called out in surprise and tears. "Mother!" both yelled in unison. "You two bitches!" Lovina yelled as she fell to her knees. They took the opportunity and ran towards her. Lovina looked up surprised, but didn't manage to attack as she was grabbed from her hands and Catalina pushed in a black gem into her forehead.

Lovina glared and threw them back with a gust of strong wind. They grunted as the fell on their bottoms. "Lovina, will be set free", Catalina whispered to Antonio. Sadiq could already feel his control on Lovina decrease and he stood up not at all amused anymore. "Lovina come back here dear. I'll finish them off" Sadiq ordered her.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina hissed. Since it was her body she had been inflicted the pain of the arrow as well. She saw the black gem enter and glow. It separated into what seemed little dots that flew to Romana's chains and they fell. Lovina seemed glad and went into action. Placing her hands together, she whispered and incantation and the crystal broke into tiny shards. Lovina had caught Romana in her arms, stumbling a little as Romana was just as heavy as her. "Wake up, Romana", Lovina said shaking her. She groaned also and Lovina noticed she too had the injury from the arrow.

Romana shot her eyes open and stood up into a sitting position. "Oww, what happened?" she said being helped to her feet by Lovina. "Romana, I'll explain everything we have to get out of here first. Our darker self killed Madeline and she's going to kill Antonio", Lovina cried. "Madeline….dead?" Romana said shocked. Lovina nodded and told her, "we have to sing the ballad of the goddess and hum it since we don't have our harps", and Lovina told her. Romana nodded pushing aside the pain in her arm.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina about to follow orders held her head feeling what to her was a buzzing in her head. To the others they could clearly hear the song of the goddess. "Stop!" she yelled more of to herself. "Lovina come here now!" Sadiq yelled. Lovina shook her head from the buzzing and was about to go, but Catalina said cheekily, "oh, what's this now? The all powerful dark delta needs the protection of her 'master'. How sad to think I was expecting you to be more scary, but it turns out you're just a wimp". Lovina glared and lunged forward, but fell on her knees as the buzzing got louder and louder.

She shook her head and gave a cry before she began to separate. A flashing light filled the room and finally there stood Lovina and Romana free from the enchantment. Sadiq was furious and stepped forward. Lovina ran to them still gripping her shoulder. "Guys distract him. All of you. I have to do something", Lovina explained. "You're hurt", Antonio said worried. "I'm fine it was just from the attack of the arrow. It was still my body so I was inflicted the injury as well", Lovina said shooing them away.

She ran to Gilbert getting on her knees, "Gilbert…I'm so…sorry", she whispered. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault", Gilbert said forcing a smile. Alfred smiled as well, but you could see his face radiated pure sadness. Lovina could only look down and unknowingly she had taken out her harp and strum it slowly. She had begun to play the Song of Healing without noticing and she had begun to let tears slip down her cheeks. Gilbert and Alfred couldn't help, but do the same. They had always kept it in. the feelings of sadness and the wanting to cry for different reasons, but it was only one that let them set those feelings free.

Alfred always hid his emotions through his bubbly hero complex personality and Gilbert just continue to look fearless and had an awesome complex personality that told people he was strong. At the moment neither of them were what they claimed to be for they had lost what was sacred to them, and nothing could replace that. Their tears had fallen on Madeline's clothing, and without even noticing they had begun to glow. Lovina blinked slightly and stared in awe at the light engulfing Madeline. Gilbert and Alfred had frozen in the process as well and looked slightly shocked.

The light dimmed and Lovina saw as Madeline slowly opened her eyes as if she had just been sleeping. There were no traces of a wound and no blood even. Gilbert couldn't help, but hug her tightly. She just smiled hugging back with the same force before both met in a kiss. Madeline laughed as Gilbert gave her a kiss on her forehead. She turned and smiled softly at Lovina. Lovina just looked down in shame for having let her be killed. Madeline stood up and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad your back. I'd hate to have lost my best friend", Madeline whispered. "I killed you. You shouldn't have forgiven me", Lovina cried silently. "It wasn't you. You wouldn't have ever done that. I'm alive and your okay and that's what matters", Madeline explained.

Madeline looked behind to see Alfred run to her and carry her off the ground. She just chuckled as Alfred cried into her shoulder. "You dumb girl! Don't you ever scare me like that again. We're twins we have to be together always in the good and the bad times…", he began putting her down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and wiped his tears, "Don't ever leave me again, Madds. I…I just wouldn't be able to live with myself", he finished hugging her again only this time less tightly.

"I will not allow this. Lovina, you were destined to be mine!" Sadiq yelled in rage breaking off any attacks and proceeding to throwing all of them against the wall. Romana managed to stop herself from hitting the wall and ran to Lovina. Lovina grunted and glared as Sadiq began to near her. "When will I make you understand that good will always prevail over evil. It doesn't matter how many times you try controlling me, I will always escape", Lovina spat clenching her fists. Antonio was still a bit too weak, but he managed to stand in guard next to Lovina.

"Look here my dear prince. I say, you look rather pathetic right now. I could kill you off right now", Sadiq smirked. "You will not touch him", Lovina glared trying to walk in front of Antonio, but being held back by the wrist. She looked at him with wide eyes especially when she was pushed back and engulfed in a transparent water barrier. Lovina tried to use her powers to open it, but it failed. It must have been since he was the other delta it was hard to go against him. "Antonio! Don't do something crazy", Lovina yelled slamming her hands against the barrier that had floated her and Romana away to the others.

"I guess you won't mind fighting your own father", Sadiq smiled darkly. The king suddenly stepped up with a smirk and Antonio could only look straight ahead to him, but he seemed to let his guard down. "Ahh I seemed to have hit a critical spot", Sadiq chuckled lightly. "Father!" Esperanza and Catalina yelled. "You are such a monster putting my own father against me", Antonio glared. "Antonio, don't do this. Guys stop him", Lovina yelled. Antonio was faster and blocked the way so no one would interfere. "Go on. I want to see a good fight", Sadiq clapped. The king nodded with a smirk before lunging at Antonio. Antonio was unable to react at the speed and was hit directly on the face. He fell to his side and as he turned his head he rolled out of the way before a knife could be pressed to his stomach.

Antonio tried standing up, but was attacked again, this time the knife hitting his arm directly. "Ahh!"Antonio hissed stumbling to his knees. "Damn it, Antonio, fight back!" Lovina yelled desperately. Antonio couldn't dare hurt him. After all he wasn't going to hurt the Griddon, but his father. Antonio clenched his eyes as the blade was set to target his stomach. Antonio suddenly felt himself far away. Lovina noticed his eyes flashing deep neon blue. That resonated like a heartbeat. Antonio held the king's wrist and took the blade from his hand. He backed away as everyone noticed his face was emotionless…almost as if someone had taken possession of him.

"Nayru…don't!" Esperanza yelled in tears. Nayru? Lovina thought to herself and it was then that she noticed that it was indeed the water goddess who had taken possession of Antonio. "Nayru, you can't do that. You'll kill him", Lovina slammed her fist on the water barrier. Antonio or rather nayru turned to glance at them. "It was destined to be this way. You should have never seen the prophecy when learning the oath to order. You should have never left their side and Antonio would have never decided to not fight his father. His death had already been written in the scriptures. You saw them at the fire that fateful night", Nayru said a bit sternly than her usual calm, serene, and soft way of being. Almost like a completely different person.

"We can change destiny through our choices", Lovina begged. "That is true and you have made them much worse. Don't try to change destiny Lovina. I am the oracle of ages. No one can stop the work of father time", Nayru looked at her directly before she turned back and slashed the knife and it turned into a long pointed sword engulfed in water. Lovina's eyes widened as that sword went straight through the Griddon. Esperanza and Catalina fell to their knees in disbelief and Esperanza was trembling and sobbing while Catalina only let tears fall slowly down her cheeks maintaining an emotionless face. Antonio regained his sense and noticed the sword he had was passed through his father.

Antonio gasped and pulled the sword out quickly. The barriers of water were let down and Sadiq began to cackle along with the Griddon which had escaped. Antonio fell to his knees and grabbed his father, "Oh my god, padre, I'm sorry I…I never wanted to do this", Antonio began to sob uncontrollably. The king just coughed and placed his hand on his cheek. "It's okay my son", his father began. Maria and Catalina ran to him, "father, you can't leave us when we came back", Catalina surprised everyone by bursting out in tears. The king seemed surprised at their presence.

"Fernando!" the queen screamed through the bars in pure shock and loud sobs. "Queen Magdalena calm down", Mikau said softly trying to soothe the queen a bit. "You're alive my precious little angels", the king smiled with tears going down his face. "Father, please don't leave us", Catalina begged. Esperanza just stared at her. It was still shocking to her that Catalina had just let her walls crack like that. "My dear Catalina, don't cry. I'll be going to a better place now. Take care of your brother and sister like you always had. You've always been so strong and beautiful. Esperanza, Antonio please don't have any regrets", the king whispered before closing his eyes. They all cried silently before Antonio stood up with his fists clenched. He was obviously still too weak, but all he cared about was killing the demon in front of him.

He lunged toward Sadiq, but was caught easily by the neck. "Antonio! Please Sadiq let him go", Lovina begged. Sadiq smirked and said, "Well I'll spare his life on only one condition my princess. Marry me or he dies right here right now". Lovina's eyes widened, but she didn't really have a choice. Sadiq emphasized his threat closing his hand on Antonio's neck who gave chocked gasps. "D...Don't…Lo—ackk", Antonio choked out. "Stop! I accept just let him go!" Lovina cried falling to her knees.

"Lovina!" Madeline said shocked. "Don't", Alfred yelled. "Lovina, stop don't do it", Romana told her outraged. Lovina ignored them and walked towards Sadiq looking down the whole way. Sadiq smiled and snapped his fingers, a shadow being placing Antonio in a cage. Sadiq chanted something and immediately locked everyone else inside as well. "Now you have more of a reason", Sadiq smiled taking out what seemed a ring with a genuine diamond on it and placing it on her finger. "It was meant to be this way. For no one can stop the work of father time", Sadiq laughed his voice taking a feminine tone.

Lovina's eyes widened, "You possessed Antonio! You killed the king. You monster", Lovina hit him. Sadiq only chuckled as monster carried her up to the bed room upstairs in time to prepare for their much waited wedding. As soon as she was thrown inside the same room she had been when she was under Sadiq's control she had been awaited by Elizabetha and Bella. Bella held a white gown in one hand and a veil in the other while Elizabetha held the glass slippers and a bouquet of black roses.

How ironic, Lovina could only think to herself before letting tears slip down her cheeks as Bella and Elizabetha slowly pulled her to begin her dressing. The wedding would be in an hour or so. Sadiq wanted it to be as soon as possible. After slipping into the dress they sat her in the chair in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection sadly. If only they had been getting her ready for her and Antonio's wedding and how she wished they weren't being controlled. She still saw the evident sandy blonde strikes in her hair and she got the idea. She wanted to set Bella and Elizabetha free. As they fixed her hair she closed her eyes and began to whisper an enchantment and the light spread to both of them.

They seemed to pause and they blinked slowly. "L-Lovina?" Bella asked hesitantly. Lovina stood up bringing both into her arms in tears. "What's wrong?" Elizabetha asked. "I'm…marrying Sadiq", Lovina whispered. "What?!" they yelled in unison. "I have to he captured everyone and threatened to kill Antonio", She began. "And he has already killed King Fernando", she finished bowing down her head. "We can avoid this", Elizabetha said in hope that she would regret her decision. Lovina shook her head and took the bouquet of black roses in her hand. "I wish we could, but we can't. Bella please place the veil on my head", Lovina directed her. Bella looked at her intently and nodded resigned.

Had they really lost against the evil king? Had darkness finally prevailed over light? If that were true, than they would have to get used to following orders. Lovina would have to give everything up to Sadiq especially if he desired children. Bella couldn't accept that, but even if Lovina would refuse, Sadiq would have taken her by force. "Please Lovina, don't say yes. Stop to pause for a lot of seconds. Leave the bouquet here. We'll rescue the others and avoid this nonsense", Bella whispered in her ear. Lovina seemed to get hope in her eyes and she nodded. For good measure she also took off her veil and left it. "Please get everyone out safely. I still have time. Go on your way now. I need to be alone for a bit", Lovina sighed.

They both nodded and hurried out. Lovina wept silently. There was just so much she had been holding in. She had maintained herself strong for so many years and lately she had been crying, but it still wasn't enough to let 15 years of suffering out. She had to stay strong for Feliciana for those years that her parents had died. Had to learn to run the tribe for a few years her grandfather had left and she had to see so much death everywhere around her. She guessed she could use that time to cry out some of those years of pain out.

Suddenly she opened her eyes to find herself in the meadow she had been just months ago. She looked around to see her mother. "Mom", Lovina said wiping her eyes furiously. "Lovina, don't wipe your eyes. You need to let out your pain. I love you dear. I want to song you something that might help you", Chiara smiled nearing her and pulling Lovina softly into her arms. She began to hum as Lovina held on tightly to her.

"(1) flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Let the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal was had been hurt", Chiara began to sing and Lovina just let the tears flow and she sniffed and sobbed. Chiara rubbed her back pressing her more tightly against her and continuing her song. "Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine", she finished sweetly pushing Lovina's bangs to the side and placing a flower in her hands.

Lovina looked at it curiously and it broke into millions of glowing shards that got inside of her. Lovina noticed a flashing above her and she saw her hair had become a golden color. "How?" Lovina said curiously. "Lovina, when you were born you were diagnosed to die. I could not let that happen and I went to the river with you in my arms. The goddesses told me you weren't going to die because you were a child of destiny", her mother began.

"They handed me a flower, but they disappeared without an explanation. You died in my arms and I thought the goddesses were playing a joke on me. I placed the flower on your head and I began to sing the song and you suddenly let out a cry and your hair went golden. As you grew the goddesses hid the color of your hair so the demon kings would never find you. It was written that the child of destiny would be sick and would be rescued by the sacred flower. Maybe that was the reason Sadiq confused Antonio's twins for the sickly ones", Chiara explained.

"Why reveal it now?" Lovina asked. "It may be of help to you dear. Do not do what the demon king tells you", Chiara smiled kissing her forehead before she was again in the castle. She was met with the presence of two shadow creatures. She hid the bouquet and veil and was grabbed by the arms and led to another room. It was the royal chapel in the castle. Sadiq was surprised when he saw her. "What happened to your hair?" he asked. "How would I know? It just happened while I was changing", Lovina lied.

"Ahh yes the sacred flower. The goddesses had hid your hair well, but where is your veil and bouquet?" He said angrily. Lovina shrugged and ordered the monster to search for it. Lovina closed her eyes and transported the veil to fall outside the castle and into the river. Hopefully that was enough time.

~~xXXx~~

"Damn it, hurry down. Sadiq must of ordered them to look for the missing items", Bella hurried as she ran down the dungeon stairs. Elizabetha ran right behind her until they reached the dungeon gates. "Guys we're here to free you", Bella smiled. Antonio perked up, but he was still strapped to the shackles. They were lucky Sadiq had given them keys and they took the chains off of everyone. "Where's Lovina?" Antonio asked. "Hurry everyone! Lovina tried delaying the wedding ceremony by leaving behind some of the items", Elizabetha informed them.

Madeline helped Alice up who was still a little weak. Alfred helped her too and Madeline was about to direct him, but Alice beat her to it saying, "Go Alfred, I'll be fine. You need to save Lovina like the hero you are", she finished smiling. Alfred looked at her before he kissed her, "_You're_ my hero", he chuckled. Gilbert came up to kiss Madeline who blushed in response. "I'll be back birdie", he chuckled. Just as they were about to head out, they were stopped by a presence. "Heading somewhere?" it cackled. "Shit", Antonio cursed.

Who could it be that we haven't already seen o.o? anyways again really sorry about the really late update I've been feeling down lately and I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer -.- anyways probably 2 or 3 more chapters and then we have the mighty end I guess. R&R please .Good news (I think): **whoever guesses who the presence is will get a one shot story of the paring the paring they want**…doesn't have to be gender bent, but if you win you decide just leave it the info in your review. I'm doing this for my other story **Ocean of the many Horizons** you guys should check it out… I really only have experience mostly with SPAMANO of course, USUK, PRUNADA, GERITA, and the rest of the parings I have a little knowledge of. No OC pairings unless they are Mexico, but if you really want another pairing I promise I'll try to do it :) good luck! *note: it will be hard to really guess, but if your close enough or whoever posts up their thoughts about it wins…I'll decide until all reviews are done …if there's any lol


	12. The 2P!

Crystal: hey everyone…I have to say I will probably update late if I try to do the chapters longer so I'll stick to making them to how they were before. I mean it's just 2,000 words less.  
Lovina: yup just 2,000 words that could even have the slight possibility of having people like your story :|  
Crystal: ._. …You are so mean!  
Lovina: che, whatever  
Antonio: Lovi, don't be mean  
Lovina: fine damn it, I'm sorry

Well I'm going to spoil the story, unless you don't pay attention to these notes that these are the 2p characters that are the evil and what not. So there's no confusion which there probably will still be. I put three different versions of every one. Their shadows, which are called by their middle names or last names. Their dark selves which are called dark followed by their first name for example Dark Feliciana and what not and right now it's the 2p country character which is the ultimate threat or what not…enjoy the chapter…note: (sorry) the 2p characters will call themselves countries or well the kingdom in this time even if their 1p's are humans so you don't get any more confused

The 2p!

"Shit", Antonio cursed as he saw in front of him an exact copy of himself. The difference was that looked nothing like Fernando, his shadow or even the being that attacked him in the sky. The other two still had his super cheerful personality even if it was evil or not. This being was way different. He had a great frown. He seemed to be short tempered. He had acid purple eyes a bit more tan skin and quite a few scars on his arms. He wore different clothing, not from their time or so it seemed. He wore a leather dark red jacket with a black 'x' on the front.

His pants were tight leather red as well and he had bandaged from a bit above his ankle to his ankles and black shoes. He lazily leaned on the huge axe he had in one hand. His hair was like Antonio's only a bit longer, darker almost black, but not quite, and it was tied with a red ribbon at its end. He seemed completely frustrated as though he wished to just get out of the place. "You keep staring at me…its making me obviously frustrated", the man said warningly almost like a hiss.

"Who the hell are you?" Antonio demanded. "I'm wasting my time with you. I thought you were at least a bit smarter than that to know that I'm you. Well a much better you. Your appearance disgusts me. I must explain then I am not the normal you. I'm the representation of this dark kingdom I am Espania literally", the man seem to chuckle for a second before his frown came back. "But that's impossible! You can't be the kingdom!" Antonio yelled in disbelief as the others gasped. "Oh must you need a demonstration. You know if I am damaged so is this whole place or the whole kingdom, watch.." Espania grinned.

He took his axe and passed it down his flesh creating a huge gash that was dripping blood as in harmony an earthquake had began to erupt in the castle. Espania laughed a few seconds and then said nonchalantly, "you guys are cowards why are you hiding?" Antonio was about to retort when he realized he wasn't speaking to them. From the side of the hall, came in a pretty Italian girl. She had darkish red-brown eyes and was smirking. She had a military blood red dress with double breasted pockets , although the others didn't recognize the clothing to be from their time. She wore red flats , and on her head was small hat with a red feather hanging from it. Her hands had black gloves that were at her wrists and in one of her hands she held a knife. Not like the kitchen ones , but the thin ones easy to throw or to slice

Her hair was in a messy ponytail and a curl that went the same way as Feli's did. "Spain, you got some fucking balls to speak to me of all people that way. Just call yourself by your current country. I just wanted to fucking see how much they would fear a wimp like you before I made my appearance", the girl chuckled, but more of a snarl resonated. Spain glared back slightly before rolling his eyes. "Whatever fine I'm Spain ,Italy, just look for your opponent, stupid bitch", he said waving his hand. She stuck her middle finger at him before looking straight at Feliciana. "You're me aren't you?" Feliciana asked a bit in fear. She knew her middle name when it was spoken.

"You could say that, but I am a representation of a future country. Not kingdom, in the future there is no kingdoms, but countries, but enough of that shit let's talk about how I much rather prefer to see that perfect skin of yours covered in scars. What a beautiful sight that would be. Right, Germany", Italy chuckled. They heard a sigh before they were all shocked to see none other than Ludwig's copy. Unlike the others this one seems to be exactly like Ludwig, but only had lighter blonde hair and icy purple eyes.

The man walked next to Feliciana arms crossed. He had a, what seemed, an animal scratch or it could just be considered scars running down one of his arms and another scar right below his eye. He wore a black hat and a dark kaki coat hung from his shoulders above a white muscle shirt. He had baggy black pants and black boots over them and on his hands gloves that went right to his wrists in black. Italy licked her lips coming up to kiss the man she called Germany as she slowly slid down her knife down his cheek . Germany smirked, kissing back not really minding the pain at all.

Everyone was completely stoked in fear at how cruel they must be if they did that to each other. Just as the weird beings were about to speak Lovina came in running in the wedding dress with Romana behind them. "Shit, Sadiq's coming this way we have to get…out..Of here", Lovina paused and Romana hid in Lovina's shadow noticing the dark beings presence. "Lovina, your hair?" Antonio asked hugging her. "It's a long story, but more of the question is who the hell are they?" Lovina glared getting in front of everyone. For some reason Spain couldn't stop staring at her and she looked straight at him.

"They are another opposite of us. They are extremely dangerous", Antonio whispered. "It's funny when I don't see you cheery and happy. I think I'm starting to have a liking to you better than my zappy girlfriend", Spain smirked. "Just like your stupid ass has my opposite as his girlfriend I have your as mine", she crossed her arms. "You aren't at all intimidating, especially, not with those clothes", Germany stepped in grinning. Lovina got a hold of her knife and sliced her dress in half revealing her uniform the only thing missing was her jacket.

Before they could further speak Sadiq had reached them. "Lovina you…masters?!" Sadiq said cowering. Everyone was surprised to see him back away. This could only mean one thing: those opposites were much stronger than the demon king and all his minions' one thousand times worse. Even the weakest one of them could be a threat to the whole kingdom. "You have failed, Sadiq, you stupid fucking worthless creation. Sorella, will not be pleased and when she gets here it'll be the end of you", Italy glared. She threw out black tentacles that wrapped around Sadiq and brought him to them. "Please spare my life!" Sadiq yelled.

"Sadiq you've already waste more than enough years since my fucking sorella created you when we were children. She gave you the job to fucking conquer this stupid shit of a world so we could have both dimensions to ourselves, but all you worthless piece of shit did was try to marry of the light woman. My sister won't be any more satisfied that you try to marry her opposite exactly. I should kill you, but I much prefer my sister doing that", Italy snarled. "I can explain. I did it to control her elemental power", Sadiq yelled.

"Idiot there's a difference. Your magic is way too weak to control her especially now that she's unlocked her whole power. She's just stronger than us together now… she must be at the same level as my sorella", Italy hissed in his ear although Lovina overheard it. "We're here now too", they heard a whisper. Lovina turned around to see Madeline and Alice there with them. As in instinct Alfred pulled Alice against him, wrapping his arm around her waist, Gilbert, doing the same with Madeline. About to protest they saw the other demon like opposites. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Alice whispered.

"Shh… there's an evil greater than the demon king that wasn't written in history. It turns out that another us from another dimension were responsible for the creation of the demon king. We should fear them they are the greatest evil yet", Alfred whispered. Madeline over heard and kept close to Gilbert. "We're here", they diverted their attention back to the other side as three more figures made their appearance. Alfred seemed shock at their figure that was his opposite.

His hair was not even a spark blonde. Rather it was a black with small hints of red in it almost a very dark maroon mixed with brown. He had black sunglasses that rested on top of his head. He had blood red eyes and tan skin. He wore a brown bomber jacket, a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of red converse. He held a bat with black nails stuck to its end slightly bloody. He had a tooth pick in his mouth and seemed to be in a really bad mood.

The other two figures were females. Madeline and Alice's opposites. Alice's opposite looked like a very cheerful character. She had pink dress to her knees with a full body apron with a small pastel blue heart on it. She had stripped stockings and black strap shoes. Her hair was in to pigtails, but rather than being blonde it was pastel pink. Her eyes were blue, but they were a much more neon aqua blue with weird pink spirals in them. She also had freckles and was clinging to Alfred's opposite.

Now Madeline's opposite was another short tempered looking character. Instead of having wavy hair, she had straight blonde hair with only the ends wavy, bangs to the right with a maple leaf clip on one side of her head. She wore a blood red military long sleeve shirt with a marine blue skirt reaching a bit above her knees and black boots. She too almost like Spain had a black 'x' on her shirt. She crossed her arms and frowned deeply at the display Alice's opposite was doing. "Took you long enough…and where the hell Is my sorella you two bitches are suppose to be her 'oh-so-best-friends'" Italy said sarcastically. "Watch the way you speak to me dirty skank or like last time, America, won't stop me from killing you with his bat", the girl with the maple leaf threatened.

"As if I'm scared of you, Canada", Italy laughed. "I still agree with Canada, Italy~ watch the way you speak to us or the next day your whore of a weak self won't wake up tomorrow~" Alice's opposite giggled innocently. "Oh my god, to think that I almost thought there was some good in that one", Alfred whispered to them. "Al, I'm all good so obviously she's all bad…it's just my personality is well…I'm pretty easily angered", Alice said in a bit of embarrassment. "Would you fucking stupid ass holes stop arguing and tell us what the hell you're planning? I don't care who the fuck you're waiting for I just need to know your plan and it has to be now!" Lovina yelled in anger and frustration at their fighting.

She didn't only startle the opposites, but Antonio and the others as well. Italy seemed a bit shocked, but then grinned. "I see now why my sister turned out to be so loveable and sweet. I wish you had been my sister, that personality of yours is just what I would have liked, but my sister is just plain zappy and happy it's disgusting really", Italy yawned. "I'll take that in mind sorella~" , they heard a female voice giggle cheerfully ,that hadn't been heard, say. "Finally, damn it where were you?" Italy glared hands at her hips. The girl was none other than Lovina's opposite(1) the girl had blonde hair and Lovina would have had brunette hair if it weren't for the sacred flower that made it blonde.

The blonde Lovina had though, was golden and her opposite's was a bleach blonde. On her head rested a pair of designer mark Armani glasses and her curl bounced to the side. Her hair was loose and the ends looked like they had been curled. She wore a white strapless dress skin tight on her that reached a few inches above her knees, designer brand as well, accompanied with a coach bag and a pair of guess heels. Like Italy she had black gloves on her hands. "I just needed to wear appropriate clothing sorella~" the Italian teen giggled. Italy's eye twitched in frustration, and crossed her arms. Spain walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her abruptly against him. "Ohh~ Spain~ you've never taken the lead", she giggled before she was robbed of a deep kiss.

"Romana, please on to business already", Canada sighed. "Fine fine~ bring me Sadiq" Romana finished suddenly with a very cold tone that made everyone shiver even Spain himself. Italy grinned making Sadiq stand in front of her. "Stop!" Lovina dared to scream. The other creature names like Romana turned her eyes intently trained on Lovina. She slipped off her gloves and handed them to her sister before she took a dagger in her hand and sliced Sadiq's head off not once letting her eyes slide away from Lovina. Lovina's eyes widened in shock. Was Sadiq that weak compared to them?

Romana decided to rise from Lovina's shadow and she caught Lovina's opposite's attention. "Call me Roma so you don't confuse me with that being", Romana whispered in Lovina's ear. Lovina nodded and directed back to Romana who was given a cloth to wipe her hands from the blood. "Ahh well if it isn't the shadow. I'm so happy you're here~" Romana cheered regaining her bubbly and zappy personality. Roma glared at her clenching her fists tightly, "So it wasn't those dark beings the ones that were the threat they were diversions you created. Weren't day Romana?" Roma snarled.

"Heh heh, you know me so well~", Romana laughed like an infant girl. "But now the real question is, Germany, where is Prussia?" Romana turned around. Lovina took their ignorance in not guarding them and took out her harp and began to play the ballad of the gods, but she hadn't even gone halfway through the song when she felt a pain in her hands and the harp was slipped out of her hands. She gave a shriek as this happened catching the attention of all their opposites. Antonio panicked seeing the blood dripping from both of Lovina's hands from a cut across her fingers on both hands.

He got in front of her seeing a new figure that was engulfed in a white cape with a black bird marked on the back. "The Teutonic order, but I was in command of that group", Gilbert said shocked. The figure turned around to reveal Gilbert's opposite. They were all wide eyed not in the fact that he was like Gilbert, but because his right leg was completely made o metal or iron in a bronze color. The other leg was covered by marine blue pants and a boot made of the same material as the leg. He had a white muscle shirt and had everything else like Gilbert, but there was no awesome complexion of his personality anywhere, not even a grin.

He had a scar diagonally across his left eye. At the moment he had a straight serious face and was on one knee. One hand held the golden harp. The other hand held the long dagger with Lovina's blood dripping from it. "Ahh, there you are Prussia always being my obedient little bitch like you should be. I could kiss you and maybe offer you a bit more for the work, but my Spain is really possessive. It's okay, you still have the pleasure of ravishing Madeline and maybe even Italy can offer you some good deal if Germany allows it of course~", Romana grinned. "My domain, no one touches it. Your jokes are pretty tasteless as always", Madeline grinned knowing the joke.

"Keep making those jokes, Romana and tonight I'll teach you a lesson as I fuck you", Spain glared. Romana grinned widely and winked, "I'd like to see you try, Spain". Spain seemed to grin to himself that was possibly the most attractive thing he found in Romana. She could stand even the most violent and harsh of sex sessions. Lovina couldn't help, but blush as Antonio cleaned her hands. They were being very blunt about it. "Enough of this! Explain to us right now how this whole 'country', opposites, shadows, and all those other versions of us work!" Alfred yelled stopping their sexual conversation. They only continued taking them as if one blow would kill them. It was like sitting in a war in the middle of battle drinking tea. Where they that weak compared to those creatures?

"I guess I wouldn't mind giving your minds a little clearing up. We are what you would call 2p countries. We're not necessarily your opposites. This complex universe has different dimensions, you see. There is also what you would call 1P countries. We are their opposites not yours. Those shadows that have no dark intentions and are quite pitiful, are your opposites. Roma dearest is one of those weaklings. On the other hand, we are strong opposites that are able to face their light selves. As we speak we have all those 'light countries' tied up and well we have almost reached the conquering of that dimension, and soon enough we will have yours as well~", Romana clapped both hands giggling before continuing.

"Now you're probably wondering, why conquer this dimension when we have the others? You see all the dimensions diverge from here. Thanks to the bothersome gods that knew of our existence. The wretched elements were given to another of ourselves. In order to rule over all the dimensions we need to get rid of the elements. You know what that means. In order to get rid of the elements once and for all and break any hope any other person has on salvation is to kill all of you~", Romana smiled brightly. Lovina glared her crystal eyes meeting those honey bright yellow eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Lovina. Don't worry I've decided I'll just rip out the elements, in other words you _will _give up the elements, but knowing myself and the others , it will probably have to be through torture and bloody fights. We want to give you a disadvantage, Lovi. So we'll be taking some of your members to meet our light selves and keep them company. Ohh I forgot to mention this we change according to the dimension we're in for example, 2PEngland, is male in the other dimension since her light self is male as well. Here she was female because that specimen you call Alice is female. Well Spain, do the honors of taking the guest we agreed to take. Don't worry the guest will have their appropriate clothing from when they first awakened the elements~" Romana giggled crossing her arms.

Lovina felt something behind her to find 2PSpain standing there. Antonio pushed Lovina behind him and glared. After all they were the same height. Spain smirked before turning around and throwing Gilbert and Alfred. 2PSpain pulled Madeline over his shoulder. "Gilbert!" Madeline yelled. Gilbert began to panic running towards 2PSpain. When he was stopped by his look-alike, 2PPrussia, and was thrown to the side wall. Alfred almost reached Alice, but he was hit with a bat. Alfred clutched his stomach as 2PAmerica laughed. "Alfred!"Alice yelled beginning to run to him as her power began to rise with her rage. 2PSpain pulled her from the wrists and chuckled darkly, "Where are you going?" Alice felt a shiver run down her spine and fear over took her.

She couldn't understand, but he was obviously using magic to make her fear him. He used his other hands to push Ludwig against 2PGermany, while pulling Feliciana in the process. "Don't touch me! Ludwig!" Feliciana yelled. Suddenly 2PSpain let go of all of them a sharp pain shot at his back. He turned around to see Lovina had shot him with her light magic. He was about to hit her being stopped by Antonio's water tentacle. "Now that's not fair!" 2PRomana giggled pulling Lovina back from her wrists. 2PItaly smirked and threw her foot up kicking Lovina on the side of her face. Lovina let her face fall as she keep the scream in. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of screaming.

Antonio diverted his attention to Lovina, and was kicked by 2PSpain, falling on the floor with a grunt. 2PItaly kneed Lovina in the stomach. Lovina eyes began to radiate their icy blue color. She was getting angry. Before 2PItaly could land another kick Lovina stopped it with her mind. She looked up at Italy with a dark look, but before she could attack she heard screams. "Sorella!"Feliciana yelled. Alice was trying to push back her wrist and Madeline kicked and thrashed as they were dragged into a black purple portal. Lovina threw 2PItaly to the other side of the room, but was caught quickly by 2P Germany. "Feliciana, Madeline, Alice!" Lovina yelled as the three were taken.

Crystal: well here's where we have to end it for today. If you're confused about this PM me. I will answer all your questions with the most details as possible. People PLEASE REVIEW! I love follows and favorite and what not, but I really want reviews. It'll make my story seem even a bit worthy. :( I mean knowing myself whenever I'm about to read something I look to see if it had a lot of reviews and I say to myself "this story must be interesting!"…jk no I don't really do that. To me as long as it's spamano or any other of my favorite pairings I'm am satisfied, but foreals REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. not close to the end yet?

Crystal: well what's up? I say we skip the author note and get right to the story :D I'm sorry if the story is just not making sense any more or it's getting random, but a story it's like its writer…I am pretty random, crazy, etc. -.- I feel my story is like Dragon ball Z now…like when there is the evil android 17 and 18 and everyone thinks they are super strong and dangerous and then a new evil greater comes, in this case cell. And then cell has to absorb the dudes to be stronger. My story is the same having many different villains and good guys at the same time it's crazy…whatever I'm rambling again  
Lovina: *sighs heavily* you need help  
Crystal: -.-… whatever anyways the 1P countries make their appearance here and there will be more chapters than expected

So we're not close to the end yet?

2PSpain dropped them on the floor of a dark room. Alice noticed that what they were told was true. She was back in her blue gown and crystal slippers. Her white gloves were back on her hands and her hair was tied up in a bun with her blue bow, and her silver band wrapped around her head with a small crystal crown on the top of her head. Madeline was in her purple gypsy attire and Feliciana in her green gown with the gloves back, hair fixed like it had been before. They were just exactly left like the day they unlocked the elements. "Well …be friendly", 2PSpain chuckled not looking at them before disappearing. 'What or who could he have been talking to?' Alice thought

As soon as he did the lights turned on in the room. They had never seen such a room. It was a warehouse compartment, but in their time it wasn't known yet. Alice placed a hand hesitantly on the wall and she felt it was steel and cold. She heard nothing from Madeline and Feliciana which was strange to her. She turned around and knew now the reason they seemed speechless. Sitting in front of them was a group of teen boys tied up together. They seemed to gasp as the boys that they seemed to recognize were the exact copies of Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Alfred. They didn't have any differences at all. The other teens they didn't quite recognize.

One of the unknown teens with sunshine blonde hair like Alice's, huge caterpillar like eyebrows and emerald eyes like Alice once had spoke up, "And who are you?" he asked weakly. 'He sounds like the people from my kingdom', Alice thought. Then it hit her. She realized that if she had been a male she would have ended up looking like him. "I am Princess Alice Kirkland of the Britannia kingdom", she said confidently. The teen stayed quiet before he glared, "Why heaven would you lie. First of all I demand you to tell me where you got that last name from that's the last name I use as my 'human name'. The name is Arthur Kirkland" the teen told her accusingly.

"Well I have to tell you anyways, you must probably have already been informed. I am you from yet another dimension. You must know very well by now how that works and about the prophecy I am the barer of the shadow element. I am the princess of the kingdom Britannia, I assure you", Alice informed him. All the teen's eyes widened. "That means they are on the path of completing their goal. Anyways if you know about the 2P's you must know that I am the original country of England. I am what your kingdom becomes", England told her. Feliciana hesitantly stepped up summoning vines from her finger tips and untying the ropes with a sharp slash.

"Earth element is here to", the one they would realize was America spoke up standing up with the others, but not before taking England and hugging him. Alice was taken aback. That meant they were in a relationship, male and male. Was it like this in all dimensions that eventually they all always fall in love with the same partner no matter what dimension or gender? England saw her look and pushed America back. "You twat, in their dimension this isn't acceptable have respect in front of the princess", England glared. "It's fine really, I don't much care who people are with as long as they love each other. It's just that well Al-I mean America is well my Alfred, my beloved, in my dimension", Alice said sadly.

America pressed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled brightly, "Don't worry princess. If you're my England as a female I'm sure my other counterpart loves you really much. You're beautiful". Alice smiled and nodded. Feliciana was suddenly approached by a teen with the same color hair as her and same color eyes she had before they turned green. He even had the curl thing. He wore a military modern blue outfit with black boots. He smiled brightly at her before asking, "hey, Bella, what's your name? And are you a princess too?" the teen asked. "I'm Feliciana Italy Vargas, and no I'm just a gypsy, but you could say that I am now that I'm marrying prince Ludwig of Germania kingdom", she said sadly.

Immediately the teen grinned widely, "You must be me then as a girl! I and Germany are together. Hear that Doitsu, you're a prince in her dimension aren't I the cutest~Ve~!" the teen giggled. Feliciana couldn't help, but giggle. He was so much like her. I guess there was no doubt he was her male counterpart. "Excuse me, but how come we seem to be so happy when you guys are imprisoned in here?" Madeline asked suddenly. "Oh, and who are you?" Alfred questioned finding her familiar. "Umm…from the name I heard her or him be called, I must be female Canada, was it? But my real name is Madeline" Madeline said hesitantly. They all seemed shocked. "So you're my brother as a girl?" America beamed. From this point Madeline had no doubt that America was indeed like her twin.

"Bastardos, it's not party time! Damn potato, you should have stopped this and had begun the plan for escape. Who the… Ciao, who might you ladies be?" a very aggressive teen suddenly came into their circle rubbing the back of his head. The teen had brown hair in Italy's style with brown eyes and a curl going to the left. He wore a military outfit like Italy only it was kaki colored. "England, explain?" Romano looked at him. Spain suddenly perked up and hugged Lovino, "Roma~ my cute little tomato~". "Bastard, get off of me", Romano blushed and then looked at England expectantly. "Romano, he's found the dimension of the element bearers. It turns out it's us only some of us are different genders. The 2P's are fighting the rest as we speak, but they seem to have brought these three here", England explained. Romano nodded and cursed under his breath.

"So who would they be?" Romano asked again. "The girl with the reddish orange hair is Italy as a girl, her name's Feliciana Italy Vargas and holds the Earth element. That girl with the blonde wavy hair is female Canada and holds the …" Arthur paused. "Time element", Madeline interrupted. "Yeah, and the teen girl with the blonde hair…is well...Me as a girl and holds the water element. The name is Alice Kirkland", Arthur explained as Romano let out a laugh, "Canada, huh? She's pretty and so are you as a girl England, especially without caterpillars as eyebrows". Alice couldn't help, but chuckle as England flicked him off, "You shouldn't be laughing Romano. It seems you will always bottom in every dimension and Spain is the man in the relationship", England laughed not knowing if that was necessarily true.

Romano blushed scarlet as everyone laughed in exception of Spain and the three girls. "That's not true. I'm a guy in the other dimension right, Feliciana?" Romano asked hopeful. Alice grinned finally getting the little joke. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but actually everything of you in our dimensions yells out girl. Her name is Lovina Romana Vargas, a gypsy princess. And you are engaged to the prince of the Espanian kingdom which is Spain, or well Antonio in our dimension", Alice finished chuckling. Romano face palmed cursing once more under his breath. "So what element am I? Water, light, time or whatever?" Romano asked diverting from any other questioning or joking about him and Spain.

"Actually you aren't in charge of a specific element. You're the delta, in other words you control all elements. Spain from our dimension or well Antonio can control all elements too, but not as much as you can. His main focus is the water element. As for the rest of you Gilbert is twilight, Alfred is wind, and Ludwig is fire," Alice explained. They were all interrupted as someone seemed to be thrown through the wall and hit the other side with a tremendous force that it dented it. They noticed the portal had been opened and immediately closed. They all ran to the figure and Feliciana cried out, "Lovina!"

Romano looked intently at her. He couldn't see the resemblance to him. She had the same features and curl, but her hair was blonde. Feliciana got on her knees not caring much about ripping the dress. She threw off her silver band that at the moment bothered her. She placed Lovina into her arms. She was extremely injured and weak. Her pants were ripped from the knees and had blood gushing down. Her face had a few scratches one in particular dripping down her face in blood. It obviously looked as if they had pinned her down and passed a knife through her cheek which could only have been 2P Italy's doing. Madeline and Alice kneeled down as well pushing her hair back, but it suddenly began to glow.

Everyone was surprised as the glow slowly helped her wound close until they looked like she had never been touched. Lovina had suddenly been switched back to the red gown with its accessories she had when she had first awakened the elements. Lovina grunted slightly, but opened her eyes slowly. For some reason the nations blushed especially Romano. They had to admit Romano as a girl was extremely pretty and cute and the dress really helped her figure even more. Lovina's eyes widened and she stood up in panic. She ran to the wall slamming her fists against it in anger. "Si cazzo puttana! You fucking bitch get me back in there!" Lovina began yelling in anger. They looked back at Romano, "dude, you can't have doubt that's you", America told him. Romano glared, and turned back to Lovina who was stopped by Madeline and Alice. "Lovina, calm down", Feliciana yelled. Lovina perked up seeing Feliciana and brought her into a tremendous hug. "Oh the goddesses, damn sorella you had me so damn worried fels", Lovina sniffed silently.

"It's okay Lovi~ we're safe here. Now we need to go back and save the others, and they can help us", Feliciana explained. Lovina separated from her and glared, "We don't have time to think right now. 2P!Romana threw me through the portal, but she was about to kill Antonio. I need to go back Antonio's in danger!" Romano couldn't help, but feel the same as her. As a kid even though he would be cold to Spain, he actually always wanted to cry whenever he came back from war bloodied and hurt. Spain suddenly walked up to her and kneeled down. Lovina looked at him almost placing a hand at his cheek, but realizing that he was Spain not Antonio. "Lovi, don't be sad. You're way too cute to be sad. Everything's going to be fine and we can ask England to open up the portal to help you", Spain beamed.

~~xXXx~~

"Antonio!" Alfred yelled as 2p!Romana had him by the neck. "You're so handsome and sweet. They way you protected Lovina just made me want you by the second. I could just kiss you right now~" 2PRomana chuckled. Ludwig retreated as 2PItaly advanced on him. He didn't want to fight her because with even all the differences she looked a lot like Feliciana. "Come on Ludwig, fight me. If you surrender I could offer myself to you. Feliciana would have never offered you her innocence like I am", She said darkly. She flipped frontwards throwing a few daggers at his direction. Ludwig took his fire sword and spun it in a circle so the blades wouldn't hit him, but as he stopped 2PItaly had come up behind him and stabbed him with a knife in the stomach planting her lips onto his. Ludwig's eyes went wide, but was more surprised when 2PGermany came up and slapped her harshly.

She whipped her head up glaring at him darkly, "Why the hell did you just slap me?" 2PGermany glared and said possessively, "You belong to me. I don't care how smug and cheeky you are. You're my little bitch and mine only, skank" he finished off giving her arm a harsh yank and kissing her roughly and deeply on the lips. She hummed pleased placing her hands in his hair. Ludwig couldn't have gotten more disgusted with these creatures who always continued to prove to be vile and shameless. Ludwig grabbed his sword with both hands, and placed his sword facing upwards in front of him.

He whistled the bolero of fire slowly and calmly. His sword seem to glow as each note came in the melody. Suddenly the sword became engulfed in flames. He gave a battle cry before slashing the sword and throwing the flames towards both 2P's. Antonio glared at 2PRomana and kicked her with both feet back. "Where is Lovina?!" he yelled at her. 2PRomana only smiled as she licked blood off her bottom lip. She stood up wiping her dress that was now dirtied with her own blood. "You know, Antonio, I love my clothes and fashion so much. What I very much dislike is when a brand expensive dress gets dirty. This dress was Armani and now it's ruined. For that you will pay dearly and I won't tell you where Lovina is", 2PRomana chuckled darkly transporting right in front of Antonio sending a kick to the side of his head and launching dark energy so he would crash harshly against the now falling brick walls.

Catalina, Esperanza, and Queen Magdalena let out scream as Antonio coughed out blood and fell slightly limp on the floor.

~~xXXx~~

"Before we can do anything. We need you to answer a few questions", England said. Lovina nodded and once they all confirmed he asked the first thing to Feliciana, "How come your eyes are neon green and have green streaks when your male counterpart doesn't?" England. Feliciana smiled brightly and answered, "Well it happened to all of us. Our eyes change to fit our element. I'm the earth element so I got green eyes and green streaks. You might not be able to see them, but that's why Alice has dark green eyes rather than have them soft like yours and her bun is hiding her black streaks. As for Lovina, hair I have no idea yet as to why it's all blonde. She use to have it brown with blonde streaks. As for her eyes they were that color since she's the delta".

They all seemed to finally understand as Feliciana continued, "the guys only have their eyes a different color". "Now that we've cleared up yours, I think it would be a good thing if you answered mine. Which one of us are each of you?" Lovina asked. "well I would be England as a girl, Romano, the boy with the brown hair would be you, the look alike of him with reddish orange hair would be Feliciana as a girl, Madeline would be Canada as a boy, Spain would be Antonio, Germany would be Ludwig, and Prussia would be Gilbert if he were here right now", Alice interrupted.

Lovina processed everything and looked at Romano. "You're me huh?" she asked removing the red bow that tied her hair together to reveal her smooth perfect curls. Romano looked at her back it was so weird and awkward, but he nodded. When she began to slide down her dress the nation's eyes widened and blushed furiously."What are you doing?!" Romano exclaimed. Lovina blinked in confusion before she completely slipped off the dress to reveal her gypsy clothing she had used in the ceremony when they took away her sister. She seemed to realize what they feared and she laughed, "Oh, I guess I should have said I had my clothing under the dress. It was getting really uncomfortable".

"At least I'm not left out anymore", Madeline giggled. "We seem to notice you more than Canada. I wonder where he is and why we notice you more", England wondered. "Well he's right here holding his really cute bear Kumajiro", Madeline smiled pointing to the side of her. The nations finally seemed to see a blonde boy alike America only with slight wavy hair holding a white bear in his arms. He had purple eyes just like Madeline would have had before receiving her element. Lovina perked up and snapped her fingers as an idea came into mind. "I got it! Time and darkness can open a portal into the past…that's it!" Lovina grinned.

"Hmm…She seems to be smarter and happier than Romano", England laughed receiving a glare and 'fuck you' from Romano. Alice nodded in agreement and Madeline rushed to them. Feliciana looked at them with the cutest pleading look and sweet voice she could muster and asked, "Will you help us defeat the 2P's?" The nations couldn't resist especially America, with his hero complex and all. "Of course the hero will help!" Prussia ran into the scene with a bit of blood running down his fore head. "Hey, west, what did I miss?"

"Vell, we are about to help our past human selves defeat the 2P's. These three girls are female England, Italy, Romano, and Canada", he pointed to them in their order respectively. Prussia was about to deny going, but looking at Madeline he convinced himself to go. Lovina stood in the middle of Madeline and Alice as they closed their eyes. They stretched out their hand in front of them as a yellow light shot from Madeline's hands and a black one from Alice. The room began to gust up breezes of wind that made everyone else close their eyes form its strength. Romano was about to be thrown back, but Spain held him close.

Lovina continued to hold her hands close together as she felt the power being hit through the wall. She continued whispering holy words in the ancient language. From that moment everyone knew someone else was in control of Lovina, (1) "domini sai, keit mair sondo li detsu kiri no manda satu de nitsu conco verin", Lovina whispered. The rest of her speech was sort of blurred out and could not be made out. Suddenly and without warning she stretched out her hands unleashing a white light from them that threw everyone back even Madeline and Alice who covered their eyes. Lovina took a breath in and seemed to regain her senses.

She grinned seeing a portal stretched out in front of her with the image of 2PRomana walking to Antonio's weak and slightly limp body. "No!" Lovina yelled. She shot a fire from her hand making 2PRomana hiss and walk back. "Come on!" Lovina yelled backing away. They nodded jumping through the portal. Lovina was furious and she stepped in front of Antonio, facing 2PRomana who looked surprised. Lovina's hair began to move widely around and Roma came back from her shadow with the same rage. "You will stop hurting people!" Roma and Lovina said in unified voice as if they had become one. 2PRomana looked shocked. It told everyone that she hadn't expected that and much less that the 1P countries would agree to help them.

"Why do you insist on hurting innocent people? Even hurting each other is the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed. 2PRomana you know very well as I that you haven't been this way…it's not the way I taught you", Lovina and Roma said in unison. 2PRomana's eyes widened, "Athena…what are you doing in her body?" Lovina and Roma tilted their head slightly and smiled, "I created you, based on them. My purpose was to unify the dimensions, but never in the way you're doing it. I taught you the ways the world works this being precisely, Lovina, is the yet the most powerful being in the world from all dimensions. She represents the innocence and pureness yet at the same time her harsh and blood of a warrior make her just perfect", Athena said in a booming voice.

"I have never felt so much power gathered in one body…it's incredible. You turned out to be a failure, when I had so many hopes that you could have been the right one", before Athena could continue 2PRomana attacked Lovina being stopped by Lovina's hand grabbing her wrist. 2PRomana had a tear run down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously. She smiled again and laughed heartily, "I will become the most powerful being after I control the elements and kill Lovina", 2PRomana laughed. Athena in Lovina's body chuckled and Roma took hold of her and threw her back, but she was caught by 2PSpain.

Lovina let out a breath coming back to be harshly hit by 2PItaly. Feliciana glared for the first time in her laugh and she threw herself on 2PItaly punching her various times on the face. "Never touch my, sorella. Your fight is with me", Feliciana said darkly as vines wrapped around the dark personification and tightened around her. Feliciana slowly closed her hand making the vines tighten as she did so. She harshly closed it into a fist making the dark nation pass out. Feliciana summoned a green powder and threw it over her. This would make sure the nation wouldn't wake up until she liked.

One dark nation down, others were left. Feliciana would make sure to help the others defeat them with her newly discovered power.

Crystal: so we'll leave it here. Really weird story huh? Really random but whatever….PLEASE REVIEW!  
(1)bunch of gibberish I made up to make it sound a bit cool or whatever lol but I'll make it mean "seal of time, and darkness lend me your powers to open a space in dimension so that evil may not prevail!"


	14. End of the war

Crystal: guys this story had been successful so far thanks to all of you :) I'd like to give a Special thanks to **LovinaxAntonio** and the guest reviewer **Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki** who have been extremely supportive throughout the development of this story. Thank you guys…you're awesome ^.^ Anyways let's get the story going.~ ~~Guys this is a spoiler: DEFEAT OF THE 2P!~~~ i'll have an epilogue too guys

The end of the war

Lovina coughed a few times, Roma coming to her aid. "You okay?" she asked tying her black hair that seemed to get in the way. "Yeah, where's Feliciana?" Lovina asked panicking. "I'm here", Feliciana answered dragging a sleeping 2P Italy. "You did it, Feliciana!"Roma grinned. "It's a new power we can use on all dark nations. You know, for being me in another dimension Italy is sure pretty cowardly", she giggled seeing Feliciano hide behind Germany. Feliciana sighed, "Ludwig is the same in all dimensions". "Please, let's not talk about the potato right now. We have to help everyone with the 2P", Lovina said urgently.

They both nodded and headed back to the battle. Lovina and Roma surrounded 2P Romana in a fighting stance. "Oh Lovi~ you don't need the weakling of your shadow to fight me. She makes no difference present or not", 2P Romana giggled. Roma lunched forward angrily and 2P Romana grinned. Lovina froze that's exactly what she wanted Roma to do. "No …Roma wait!" Lovina yelled. It was too late for 2P Romana had gotten Roma from the neck. Lovina wanted to attack , but 2P Romana chuckled, "I wouldn't if I were you. Wouldn't want her to die now would we?"

Lovina held back grinding her teeth in helplessness. 2P Romana smiled at Roma before she took out a small vial in the shape of a pointed crystal. She made Lovina watch as she took control of Roma's body movements. "Open your mouth", 2P Romana ordered. Roma was restraining from doing so , but her mouth had no mind of her own anymore and she obeyed. She grinned at Lovina, as she poured the vial's contents into Roma's mouth who gagged. "What are you putting in her?" Lovina demanded to know. The dark personification decided not to speak as everything had been poured.

Roma fell limp suddenly and her body began to twitch. Lovina looked as Roma was turned into a small stoned statue. 2P Romana picked up the smaller statue and placed it on a necklace of her neck. She sighed pleased. "I now have a memory of this day plus whatever sort of power this weakling had. We all have a similar vial we plan to use with the rest of our lookalikes. I have to more . One for you, and one for Romano", she chuckled. Lovina couldn't say anything as the statue seemed to continue transforming until it became a crystal with Roma slamming her hands on its walls.

"Ah, it's done. The more afraid or struggle or anger she has the more power I get", 2P Romana laughed. "Let her go", Lovina glared. "Hmm~ let me think~ well let's see your choices…how about…no~", she giggled happily. "You stupid bitch", Lovina yelled. "Ohh, Lovi that is no way to speak, but I forgive you. I think I have to still teach you how to properly speak to me though, and of course I'll have to demonstrate how the pendants work. By the way since in this world I'm technically a delta myself I can take any of the element bearers as pendants", 2P Romana chuckled.

2p Romana pushed her hand outward and a light began to form on her hand. Roma started shrieking suddenly as the white light also appeared in her crystal case. "Ahh!" she screamed in agonizing pain. "What are you doing to her?!" Lovina yelled in a fit of anger. She was suddenly hit in the arm and it hurt her more than any pain she had felt before. Lovina wanted to cry on how much pain it induced, but she wouldn't give the dark being that satisfaction. She just breathed harshly trying to restrain any yells in pain.

"Isn't magnificent? I induce pain and damage to both you and your shadow~ the power I'm using is being absorbed out of this stupid creature and since she's a part of you it hurt more to use her energy against her. By the time your shadow withers away, in other word dry physically, you will have been dead from attacks", 2P Romana laughed hysterically. Lovina's eyes widened in horror at the fact that Roma would eventually die. Lovina heard a shriek behind her and she turned to see a flashing white light.

Lovina got a glimpse of another formed pendant. She shook her head seeing Madeline in it. 2P Canada just grinned maniacally and threw the pendant to 2P Romana. 2P Romana grinned placing the pendant around her neck. Madeline hit the walls of the crystal helplessly trying to escape. "Damn it, let them go, please", Lovina begged. "Oh dearie, I can't do that unless you surrender the delta. Once you give away the Delta the other elements automatically leave the body of its bearer and will transport safely AND painlessly to each one of us. You'll be free from responsibility~", 2P Romana giggled.

"Hell no! I will never surrender the elements. I might be free from responsibility, but I will never be free to be and much less following orders from a whore doesn't go with me", Lovina defied crossing her arms. 2P Romana pouted childishly and whined, "I'm not that much of a woman or man whore. I just love it when I'm filled up every single second of the day. Anyways, suit yourself. I'll guess I don't need to go easy on you. You've decided this path and once I'm done with you, I'll make _you_ a whore. No, _my _whore and everyone else's bitch", 2P Romana ended up saying the statement in a happy venomous tone. Lovina kept her face straight although she feared losing and becoming what the dark being was telling her.

~~xXXx~~

Feliciana looked back at Lovina and Romana as they surrounded 2P Romana. She had seen in terror to find Romana and Madeline captured. It was seriously getting her angry. Antonio had just been caught by the neck and frozen. 2P Spain took the vial and was about to pour the substance when Spain interrupted and punched the dark personification on the jaw to throw him off. Spain helped Antonio up who nodded gratefully, "thank you, I'm in debt", Antonio told him smiling. "The ground you step on is my country too so it goes for both that we must protect its ruler just as much as the country itself", Spain chuckled. Antonio nodded and both grabbed the dark personification. "Feliciana, now!" Antonio called.

Feliciana ran clamping her hands together and whispering the same spell from before. She placed her hands to her mouth and blew the same green powder to 2P Spain who cursed as he fell into slumber. "Buen trabajo!" both Antonio and Spain said in unison. They blinked in confusion before the three laughed. "Let's continue", Feliciana begged seeing Ludwig and Germany struggling with their dark personification. Antonio ran and kicked 2P Germany on the back, hearing a grunt as he collapsed. Spain Ludwig kneeled down grabbing the dark nation's neck and twisting it in a sickening crack. 2P Germany fell unconscious for they knew that he didn't die and Feliciana put him to sleep.

They went on the right path getting all of the dark nations to fall one by one until they heard a scream. Antonio turned to see his sisters had been caught by the remaining 2P: 2P America, 2P Canada, and 2P England. The strongest to say the least who could have been considered weak before. Esperanza and Catalina would slam their crystal walls, but they collapsed once they were thrown in 2P Romana's way. Alfred gasped when he turned around to see Alice disappeared. "Looking for her? ~" 2P England giggled. Alfred's eyes widened as his Alice was frozen trying to escape the invisible force that kept her in place.

2P England got out her vile a grin stretched across her face. She slowly moved the vile above Alice's mouth. Alice could be seen tightening her muscles, but alas it was not enough and the liquid was placed into her mouth. Alfred fell on his knees as Alice appeared in crystal pendant. "Fuck", he mumbled feeling rage boil inside of him. Alice was thrown to 2P Romana who grinned at a shocked Lovina. Lovina could sense the immense power within her and it completely frightened her. 'Lovina, do not fear her. She might seem powerful, but you have more power than you think you do. The sacred flower's power lies within you. All you have to do is release it. The time will come on its own' Lovina heard Athena whisper in her thoughts. Lovina nodded to no one and particular and got ready to fight.

2P Romana grinned and stretched out her hand sending an immensely huge amount of energy towards Lovina who dodged it. She felt anger inside of her hearing the pained screams from Roma, Madeline, Alice, Catalina, and Esperanza. Antonio's sisters in particular seemed to be more dry and weak. They collapsed in their crystals breathing harshly. After all, they had no special powers or even elements to help proportion as a substitute for the power 2P Romana was using. "Stop it right now! Don't be unfair using magic to try and kill me!" Lovina yelled. "Oh sweetie, that attack wasn't for you or for anyone in particular", 2P Romana smiled innocently.

Lovina turned around to see a force field that kept everyone back. Antonio was the one who had a helpless and desperate look on his face as he slammed his hand on the force field. She understood then why it was that everyone looked so exasperated. Lovina had been trapped with not just 2P Romana, but as well as the remaining 2P who looked ready to murder her. She took a defensive stance making sure at least one of her hands was ready to attack. 2P Canada was the first to try and attack. Lovina went to defend herself, which was a complete mistake as the other 2P managed to grasp her wrist. She struggled against their hold, but it was futile as she received a harsh hit with 2P America's bat in the stomach.

Lovina screamed in agony. The bat surely felt terrible as its nails crunched into her skin. Lovina couldn't help, but cry even when she was forcing them back as much as she could. 2P America wanted to give her another blow, but 2P England wanted a turn. She flipped out a knife and passed it along Lovina's arms. She rose up Lovina's face before giving her knife a very fast swipe. Lovina clenched her eyes feeling like 2P England had left the same blood dripping opening on her cheek as 2P Italy had. By then, Antonio in the others was in a rampage desperately trying to find a way to break this immensely strong force field.

America then went again this time hitting her sides with his infamous bat, ripping her clothing from the side to reveal her bare skin that now slowly let blood drip out. For a second 2P America was lusting for more of her skin, but 2P England looked at him with a venomous smile. Prussia stopped them, picking her up into the air as she breathed in harshly crying and trying to regain from the previous blow. 2P Prussia looked to the side to see 2P Canada unsatisfied. He pulled Lovina down in front of her and she grinned. "You're getting some tonight for being such a good dog", 2P Canada whispered. She cracked her knuckles punching Lovina repeatedly on the stomach and face.

Lovina let her head fall in a chocked sob and she felt slightly limp. "Damn it! Lovina!" Antonio yelled repeatedly. 2P Prussia lifted her up again and without further warning he threw her with a tremendous strength against the wall. Bricks had actually fallen on Lovina, and she remained motionless. Feliciana gasped in horror and tears fell down her cheeks. Lovina didn't move for some time and Feliciana could only whisper the following words in chocked breaths, "She's….dead". Antonio's eyes widened when Feliciana mustered these words. He looked at Lovina's limp form and yelled. "Lovina! Wake up! Lovina!"

"Calm down, she's still alive", 2P Canada rolled her eyes. 2P Romana laughed the whole way towards Lovina. She hoisted her up as she opened her eyes in struggle. "See she still has a spark of life", 2P Romana laughed sarcastically. She closened up Lovina to her face and smiled ghosting her breath on Lovina's lips. "Be mine, Lovina. I will spare your life and the rest of your friends. All you have to do is surrender the elements", 2P Romana whispered before placing her lips onto hers. Everyone gasped horrified except for the other remaining dark nations. 2P Romana parted in a satisfied smirk as a line of saliva connected their mouths.

"You freak! You did it to me, but that doesn't mean you can do that to her," Romano yelled from his side of the barrier. 2P Romana ignored him and whispered, "so what do you say, Lovi". Lovina groaned in pain and still had enough energy to whisper, "never". "My, you're cheeky. You like it the hard way then", 2P Romana smirked punching her and throwing her against the barrier. 2P Romana stretched her hands in front of her as she began to form a light energy like no other. It was pitch black and growing bigger and bigger by the second. The people stuck in the crystals screamed in agony as their life was absorbed. Lovina looked up and she heard Athena whisper in her head 'Unleash the energy, Lovina. Do it'. Lovina closed her eyes and shot what energy she could muster and destroyed the barrier.

Everyone came running, but 2P Romana had already launched the energy. Lovina closed her eyes thinking herself as a goner, but the hit….never…arrived. She looked in front of her to see Antonio was the one who had received the blow. Lovina was in total shock. She ran to him holding him tightly in her arms. "Antonio, why did you do it, stupid?!" she cried in full sobs. Antonio only smiled and placed a hand at her cheek. "I love you, and I could die for you as many years as it took as long as you were safe", he whispered. "I love you", Lovina whispered before he smiled softly and slowly closed his eyes. The teen she had so vehemently tried to protect died in front of her eyes. Lovina shook her head anger boiling inside of her like never before. Her eyes began radiating and she stood up as if she wasn't even hurt. She looked to see Antonio had a gap through his stomach, but she didn't dare look at his face.

"You…killed…Antonio", Lovina whispered in a voice everyone knew was not only hers. She was possessed again, but this time by an unknown force that spoke angelically along with Lovina's own voice. Her hair flew behind her as if she had been placed under water and was moving slowly about. A white light seem to surround her body as if she were glowing. Everything began to shake as if there was an earthquake about to happen. "Something big is about to happen", Spain whispered clutching his stomach with a serious expression that made even Romano act surprised.

"I can feel it. After all I'm still the personifications of this land", he whispered to Romano who nodded and looked at everyone else with a worried expression. The castle walls collapsed, but not before the roof itself disappeared. Alfred went to pull Antonio's body out of the way. The cages from the ceiling fell and everyone ran to them. Romulus stared in shock at his granddaughter's rage. Queen Magdalena sobbed uncontrollably pulling Antonio tightly against her. "You wanted to see power in your hands? Well that is never going to happen!" Lovina yelled as they felt a storm accumulating. Winds pushed everyone back and the 2P for once looked frightened in exception of 2P Romana. She had a frown that had not been seen before.

"Didn't you hear once, Romana? You were created based on me…and you will never become stronger than I", Lovina grinned. 2P Romana clenched her fists. Lovina whipped her head to the 2P group and shot a light energy towards them. They hissed as the light reached them and they suddenly disappeared. 2P Romano furrowed her eye brows in an unexpected gasp to see her only reinforcements gone. She looked back to Lovina and laughed, "I don't need them to kill you". Lovina in turn laughed and 2P Romana chuckled, "Aphrodite, you have a tendency of getting in my way".

Lovina tilted her head in amused bemusement. "You think it's, Aphrodite? Silly girl, it's not just Aphrodite it's all the elemental goddesses. Only this time none of them are conscious to speak to you. I can see their memories and what they've been through and many slide to you. You use to be so…amazing you know. A much better being than I ever thought of being", Lovina smiled sadly. "You don't know what you're talking about", 2P Romana yelled this time in anger. "Be true with yourself. You were envious when you realized you were created from me. You thought you were unique and special because the goddesses paid attentions to you mostly. All the others that are now crazy, lunatic, freaks were once like you as well, but the overwhelming idea of being an actually second to us made all of you angry", Lovina continued.

"Stop!" 2P Romana yelled clenching her fists. "You could have done something good in the world, but instead all of you became cold to even each other. So much was your ignorance as that of the others that you forgot what it meant to be truly happy, what it meant to feel love. What you and 2P Spain had was not in any way close to love. That was just sick and twisted lust. You turned every positive emotion into a negative one so extreme that even shedding your own blood and hurting each other is enjoyable because that's the only way you're pain goes away doesn't it? You felt neglected didn't you? When we were finally born you were completely thrown aside. The others were left alone in that world that filled instantly with darkness. You hide all your anger, frustration, and hate behind fake smiles and cheerful expression. All your personalities from every single one of your members is all caused because of a twisted past", Lovina said feeling her voice tremble seeing the images she spoke of.

"Damn it, stop! I won't deny it. I abhorred all of your kind. I wanted to prove myself in front of those so called goddesses who constantly told us we were special that they loved us just so when you humans were born we were almost left to starve. We were just kids back then. You're wrong I did feel love once. I and Spain truly loved each other. He would hold me tightly in the night whispering that everything would be okay. As the years went on we had our first time, but it wasn't gentle at all, almost forced, but I couldn't help but laugh at the pain. It felt _different_, you see. Spain and I had become cold as well as the others who had begun to fight with one another. My sorella used to be the sweetest angel with the cutest personality, and you see, now she became a whore with a foul mouth and anger prone", 2P Romana said chuckling even though tears were falling down her face.

Everyone stared in pity and sadness to realize just how much the dark personifications had suffered. "None of you get how much I desire to bring things back how they were. You all seemed so surprised at seeing 2P Prussia. You want to know, what happened to him? I'll tell you what happened. His younger brother 2P Germany went on rampage and become completely crazy and lunatic. 2P Prussia still had some good in him, but his younger brother wanted none of that. He threw 2P Prussia on the floor and chopped off his leg when they were in a war. He followed by cutting his cheek deeply. That was enough to trigger Prussia and resulted in him returning the favor, but only to the boy's face", 2P Romana began.

"From then and on Prussia constantly trained with a leg he himself created. He felt vulnerable and so he trained constantly to a point where he spoke little to everyone and trained. He no longer ever showed emotion on his face not even when hurt. ENOUGH OF THIS! I will kill all of you for their sake and so I can completely take over this world!" 2P Romana yelled a black light engulfing. Lovina heard the screams from the crystal pendants and when 2P Romana had been covered in light the girls had collapsed in their crystal drained of their energy. Lovina threw herself forward punching her in the face and pulling off the stones.

She knew very well that even so she could not bring back the energy she had absorbed. Lovina whispered under her breath as she placed the pendants on the ground releasing everyone. The queen continued to hold onto Antonio while she asked for Romulus to check on his daughters. Alfred ran to Alice pulling her against him. Gilbert did the same with Madeline kissing her for head. "Help them heal nonno. I might need all the help I can get later", Lovina yelled as her and 2P Romana had each other, landing blows and magic energy against each other. 2P Romana managed to blow at Lovina who fell to the floor. The injuries she had been inflicted before began to throb painfully.

She tried standing, but was pulled by the dark personification. 2P Romana landed a few blows before she was thrown back. Lovina fell to the floor grunting and turned to see who had been the offender. "Alice!" she grinned. Alice slumped a bit hazily in Alfred's arms, but sent a grin her way. "Madeline, Catalina, Esperanza you're finally wake as well!" Lovina smiled. They nodded. "We would like to help you, Lovina", Romana offered. "Thank you, Romano, but this fight is between her and me. All of you have helped me so much already defeating the other 2P", Lovina smiled standing up to kiss Romano on the cheek. Romano blushed furiously before Spain came up to hug him by the waist and kiss him on the lips.

"If she's anything like you, she'll be just fine", Spain assured kissing his forehead. "Wait there is something you can do…I need you to hold her back a bit", Lovina asked. They nodded heading straight at the woman. Lovina immediately felt tears sting her eyes as she approached Antonio's dead body. She didn't want to see him with his eyes closed. "Please, I need to be alone with him. Just help me hold her back. I just need to be alone", she whispered to the queen and her grandfather. Arloc just nodded to them as they ran to the battle field. Her hair was worthless to revive the dead. It only cured some wounds. It however wasn't healing the ones she currently had that were throbbing by the second.

She hugged Antonio against her finding the only comfort to sing the song her mother had taught her. She laid down Antonio on her lap as the tears fell slowly on him. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Let the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what had been hurt", Lovina sobbed placing her head on Antonio's chest. She placed her hands around his neck as she continued to incoherently sing the rest as her sobs weren't helping much. "Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine….what once…was….mine", she whispered laying her head in defeat on his chest. What she hadn't noticed was her hair had begun to glow brightly and the tears had sunk into Antonio's body.

His whole body glowed completely sealing the wound and making the blood as well as his heart pump once again. He slowly opened his eyes blinking and looked down to see Lovina still with her head down, but she no longer had her blonde hair. "Lovi?" he groaned. Lovina gasped shocked pulling her head up. She stared in complete disbelief at Antonio. "A-Antonio?!" she said desperately holding his face in her hands. He smiled brightly and nodded before pulling her onto his lap. Lovina laughed in tears of joy clashing their lips into a kiss. "You're alive! Oh the goddesses you're alive!" she laughed hugging him tightly. The queen turned around and sighed in relief.

Lovina noticed her hair was brunette again. "It must have been the power of the sacred flower", she grinned kissing once more before helping him up. As she stood up, she collapsed back down her injuries getting the best of her. Antonio looked worriedly at her. "Lovi, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine", she lied standing up and acting as if she was in pain. Antonio tried to stop her and he held her hand. "We're both Delta we fight her together", he smiled. Lovina stared at him before she nodded. They ran together running in front of 2P Romana who in the least was only a bit exhausted and had pretty much injured the others until they were panting in complete exhaustion.

"Not even all of you together are a match for me", 2P Romana giggled happily. Lovina and Antonio gestured for the others to step back. "Antonio!" everyone cheered in relief and surprise. Antonio grinned at them before he looked back at the dark personification who looked at Lovina with envy. "Does it hurt you to see I and Antonio love each other with all our hearts? That we really feel love and not lust?" Lovina said sternly. 2P Romana frowned and clenched her fists she looked about to burst into tears, but instead she grinned widely. "It might be true now, but once I have the elements we will become like you like we use to and you and Antonio will feel that same as I did. Antonio, will become crazy only desiring you by his lust not by love", she chuckled.

"Never. You know nothing of love. I will never stop loving her no matter where and how we live", Antonio interrupted her glaring. 2P Romana only laughed even though on the inside she was burning with envy. She came to realize something: she wanted this man. She desired his love and caring affection. She would be capable of giving Lovina up to 2P Spain who would love someone who'd struggle against him. She knew very well he came to love that fetish of struggle and cursing. Without warning, she lunged forward holding onto Lovina and pushing Antonio to the others. "I won't let you come into this, Antonio, once I weaken her for eternity I will give her to 2P Spain. I'm sure he would much rather like this version of me", she laughed before they both disappeared.

"Shit", Antonio cursed under his breath.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina was thrown on the floor in what seemed the middle of nowhere, literally. They were in the sort of space that was radiating black and mostly purple all around the room. "Where are we?" Lovina asked hearing the echo of what she said bounce of the walls. "The middle of all dimensions. As we speak you're losing your power little by little since humans aren't known to resist being in the portal world for a long time. Can you feel the overwhelming pain again, Lovi~" she giggled. Lovina placed a hand on her head feeling slightly light headed and dizzy. 2P Romana took the opportunity and punched Lovina harshly making her collapse. Lovina dogged a kick and managed to stand up.

She did feel the decrease in her energy and so she had to use her time before 2P Romana could cause more damage. She could feel her body aching and her limbs trembling as it was harder by the second to stand properly. She shot water vines and used the flame thrower from her hands, but they only came out in small amounts and 2P Romana chuckled, as she brushed them off easily. "Lovina, this quickly this realm has weakened you", 2P Romana laughed. 2P Romana went to Lovina who fell on her knees. She kicked her continuously, punching her, and burning her with dark magic. Many times she would constantly throw her. Lovina was left gasping for breath and crying as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the second.

2P Romana straddled her on the floor grasping her neck with both hands. Lovina made chocked gasps, and 2P Romana decided to retreat. She started collecting energy once again like before into her hands, only this time no one would be able to save her this time. "You know, Lovina, once I get my hands on the delta stone the other elements will slide out of the others making them worthless just like the past bearers. I was thinking that then I will Antonio to myself. (Random note in the chapter: there will still be about two chapters after this, but this is the part where the 2P are finally defeated. Story goes on…keep reading). Once I get tired of him, I'll torture him to death. I will make sure everyone you love dearly dies in the most painful way. I will kill your sister through torture as well as your nonno", 2P Romana laughed as the ball got bigger and bigger.

Lovina was extremely angered. She wouldn't allow the elements to go in the wrong hands and what she won't ever tolerate in her entire life is anyone who messes with those she loves, especially, Antonio, her sister, and her grandfather. Lovina clenched her fist and gritted her teeth before in a rage of anger she stood up yelling as light filled the entire room. They were suddenly in front of the others in the crumbling castle once more. Lovina's eyes pulsed in vibrant shades of white heavenly light and she grabbed 2P Romana's neck in her hands. 2P Romana's eyes widened and during the whole ordeal this was the first time cine her arrival, that she showed extreme fear.

"You never mess with the ones I love", Lovina whispered. She seemed to be hurting 2P Romana with the light from her hands. 2P Romana struggled from her gasps in screams feeling the light energy pierce her skin. Lovina slammed her on the floor harshly. 2P Romana snapped back to her crazy state and she managed to break. Everyone watched in astonishment as the two girls fought ferociously. The 1P countries watched in awe. "Imagine if Lovina had been the triplet of Romano and Italy, all of us would have been under Italian rule", England tried to lighten the situation, but everyone was so attent to the battle.

2P Romana laughed in the whole fight which angered Lovina that she threw her against the wall that made 2P Romana gasp in a loss of breath. She slipped to the floor trying to stand when Lovina shot a white beam surrounded by all the elements going in spirals around it from her hands. 2P Romana screamed falling on all fours and trying to stand up as much as she could. "Now! Countries stay back" Lovina yelled to the others. Feliciana, Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert, Madeline, Alfred, and Alice ran next to Lovina and shot their own beams of light.

Feliciana's was a neon green beam with leaves wrapping rapidly in spirals around it. Antonio's was alike Lovina's only his had an abundant amount of the water element. Alice's was black, and Gilbert's was gray with maroon beams around it. Madeline's was yellow and had some sort of bubbles floating slowly and some rapidly. Ludwig's was as if it was magma itself and Alfred's was light gray feathers floating around it. 2P Romana yelled as she was thrown against the walls of the crumbling castle and the beams weakened her. 2P Romana managed to throw a black beam from her hands and pushed back the others' energy. "Ugh", 2P Romana grunted as she tried to push back the overwhelming energy.

"Shit, let all of you power out. It's now or never", Lovina called back as the wind around them and rain shook everything. They all nodded giving all their energy to concentrate on the beam. Suddenly they all grew thicker and broke the dark personification's beam, causing the full energy to be placed on her. One by one they were so exhausted that they fell on their knees. The only ones remaining were Antonio and Lovina. 2P Romana slipped to the ground on her knees above a huge symbol with inscriptions of each element in every circle that had been formed on the floor with 2P Romana in the middle of it. "Come on let's play the ballad and step on you element.

They did as told and took out their instruments and played the ballad of the goddess. 2P Romana yelled as the seal seemed to squeeze her tightly. "En dashadu, no bei, shundu. Dien, shutu. Kiranu salei" Lovina sang. Lovina materialized her long golden bow and sacred arrows and placed one of them on the bow. She pointed from afar at 2P Romana and shot her. She was engulfed in a white light that spread around the seal. The seal flashed various times before sucking 2P Romana along with the rest of the dark personifications. "Curse you, Lovina! Don't think this is over. I will bring you down with me. All of you!" 2P Romana yelled before the black portal disappeared.

They all sighed in relief grinning widely. "It's all over now. All over", Lovina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and collapsed on the floor. Romana ran to her and Feliciana followed pursuit slowly healing some of Lovina's energy and helping her stand. Suddenly the castle began to shake violently and it began to fall the air raging around them. From the gaps of the castle walls they could see tornadoes began to form and ferocious creatures headed towards them. "Damn it", Lovina sighed. The goddesses appeared before her. "Lovina, now is the time to play the…Oath to Order. Please hum along", Aphrodite nodded and then directed the 1P countries who nodded. Lovina nodded getting her harp as the others got their instruments. The goddesses closed their eyes and clamped their hands together.

"Antonio, go first", Lovina mumbled. Antonio began the tune softly on his ocarina ignoring the dangers outside. Soon the others joined in, Lovina's harp drowning the other instruments. The goddesses hummed along with the 1P countries. The tune made everyone feel like nothing before. They felt all their bad memories were in all one place. The felt like crying, but maintained their composure knowing they needed to repair their home. Everything seemed to freeze before their eyes before they blacked out completely.

This was almost 6,000 words long! That was long. Next chapter is the last part of this chapter and part of the epilogue. 2 chapters before the end :( see you next time. Come on guys for the long chapter I at least deserve lots of REVIEWS! Please REVIEW! :D


	15. The peace has once again returned

Crystal: oh my god guys the 2P's are finally dead. Here is the chapter that serves a bit as a filler, sorry, i just want to not make everything so rushed and some of the characters haven't spoken a lot either.

The peace has once again returned

Lovina just groaned and looked up to see the others stirring from their slumber. Lovina looked around to see the perfect castle looking as it did before the war or the much destruction it was in. She was suddenly embraced by a pair of arms. Lovina looked to see it was Bella in tears, "Lovi! You're okay. You did it! You defeated them!" Bella beamed hugging her tighter by the second. Lovina chuckled weakly even though they had repaired the damages she was completely drained even if her injuries had disappeared as if she never had them.

Romulus ran to her as well, and Lovina hugged him tightly. "My dear granddaughter", he mumbled. "It's okay now, nonno. Everything is over now and will be for the next few centuries hopefully", Lovina smiled. "I sure hope so as well", he grinned helping her stand. Romana surprised her floating up from her shadow, "Great job, princess", Romana teased. Lovina rolled her eyes as Romana reached to hug her. "I'm glad you're safe", Lovina whispered. "Same here, Catalina and Esperanza are regaining their energy too as well as Feli, and Madeline. They were drained fully and just need to rest a bit more as I suggest you do the same", Romana crossed her arms. "I'm fine", Lovina shrugged, but taking a further step she collapsed, but was suddenly scooped up bridal style. "You're fine huh?" Antonio chuckled.

Lovina blushed furiously and crossed her arms. "I was just about to trip nothing more", she mumbled. He chuckled placing her down and kissing her softly like he had been accustomed to. Lovina walked with her hand entangled around Antonio's and went to the group of 1P countries that were currently talking with the others freely and relieved. "Lovina, you saved our arses back there. We are much grateful", England gave her a nod of curtsey. Lovina shook her head, "If it wasn't for your help we wouldn't have been able to place down the 2P and all hope would have been lost. All of you were critical in this battle".

"I want to thank you cordially as well and invite all of you to dine here at the castle. If it weren't for your bravery my Lovina wouldn't be here right now. I would have been utterly devastated without her. Today we'll have a great banquet. My mother has made preparations", Antonio chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. Lovina blushed red to the brim and yelled, "Damn it, stop being so embarrassing bastard"; she said covering her face with her hands. The nations turned around to Romano snickering at the obvious clearer resemblance of Lovina to him. Romano just blushed as Spain chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed Lovi~" both Spain and Antonio said in unison.

Romano and Lovina seemed to get redder and yelled with clenched fists, "I'm not embarrassed!" before they stopped off leaving Spain and Antonio to follow on their pursuit. "They certainly are strange sometimes. I can't believe I just noticed", Alice shook her head. "Yes, it takes a while to get use to them", England chuckled. Alfred had popped in excitedly carrying Alice in the air. "Bloody wanker, let me down or you'll drop me!" Alice shrieked. "I'm your knight in shining armor so nothing will happen, my beautiful beloved Alice Kirkland, Princess of Britannia", Alfred chuckled. England couldn't help, but blushed as well as Alice. Alfred was being really zappy just like his America who yelled, "Dude, that was totally the awesomest pick up line ever. Maybe that'll work for, Iggy" America's voice was heard.

At that moment, England made a run for it and America managed to catch him and push him against the wall. "Heading somewhere?" he chuckled. England just looked away, but America pulled his chin up, "I think after all those horrifying tortures we went trough I deserve a kiss", He whispered. England laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly. "There you git. Now let's head back".

Prussia had gotten his arms around Canada, who squeaked surprised. "G-Gil, you s-scared me", he whispered into his chest. "Mein, birdie. I'm so glad you weren't hurt", Gilbert laughed. "That's because no one notices me ever. My 2P just decided to ignore me, but he had definitely seen me", Canada said a bit ashamed. Prussia shook his head pulling his chin up. "As long as I notice you and you notice me, that's all that matters birdie. Just you and me", he chuckled kissing him lightly while Canada blushed at his corny line.

~~xXXx~~

They all couldn't help, but notice it was freezing now. "Its winter", Alice gasped. "Then it's been 5 months since the invasion of the demon king and the 2P's", Alfred muttered. "I think all of you young ones should stop worrying about that now. Prosperity and peace have once returned and the people are in joyous awaiting outside the castle balcony to thank their saviors. Please I have left some warm winter clothing for all of you to wear", Christina the maid announced with content. Feliciana had awoken by then and run to hug her. "Oh thank the goddess of Earth you're okay", she mumbled. "Princess it is my joy that you had not been hurt to death dear child. Now go change or all of you might get a cold", she smiled at Feliciana.

Lovina went up the stairs and to a room she had been assigned. Upon entering, she was in the sight of a gown on the bed. She ignored it for the time heading in for a bath. It had already been set for her a maid standing there for her arrival. "You don't have to do that", Lovina told her. "No it's fine, Princess Lovina. I want to. It's the least I could do for saving us", she smiled. Lovina nodded a bit, but she really just wanted to go down stairs and so she placed herself in the tub. The maid smiled as she helped her bathe and they had light conversation. "If I'm not intruding madam Princess, what element are you? Never mind that's too much to ask for. I-I a-apologize greatly", she stuttered. Lovina chuckled, "its fine to be curious sometimes. I'm actually the delta", she muttered hesitantly. The maid gasped and then smiled brightly. "Then it has been one of the greatest honors to assist you". After the bath, she thanked the maid who bowed and left. She finally went into the room and examined her clothes.

She placed on the gown, and found its sleeved hanging from her shoulder exposing them, but only this time the sleeves were long only reaching three fourths of the way down her arm. The gown was amazingly expensive and was only a bit puffy at the skirt. It only had a bit of volume to it. It was near princess like style, but a bit less and it was red just like she liked it. She grabbed the red ribbon and tied her hair in a neat ponytail and passed her fingers through her bangs to arrange them before placing the arranged winter hood. It was like a sweater made for dresses. It only consisted of covering her chest and shoulders and head while only the back seemed to reach the floor. (Just think of the movie beauty and the beast when they are out in the snow and Belle had that red hood with fur on it.)

She noticed a pair of flats. This must have been Antonio's doing. He knew that she would wear flats all the time. She stepped in them and went to the mirror. At first she expected to be disappointed, but to her surprise she was satisfied to see her eyes and hair normal. She took a slight breath in and went down the stairs. At the bottom she met up with her sister. She was in a very elegant gown, that from what she had learned when dealing with merchants was a very exquisite Germanian gown in lime green. She wore a similar hood to Lovina and her hair was clipped from the back and her locks had been finely curled. She had her silver band on her head once more as she hugged Lovina. "You look precious!" Feliciana beamed. "You do too", Lovina smiled.

Esperanza came beaming up to them; Catalina following like a normal person would with a small frown. Both women were dressed in large gowns with their assorted hoods. Esperanza's gown was dark forest green with a blood red band around her head outlined in gold just like Antonio's. Catalina had hers in dark red, maroon, with the same band. Lovina loved how both of their hair was assorted. Esperanza and Catalina both had their hair down. Esperanza's soft brown locks had been clipped back from one side while the rest fell on the other side of her head. Catalina's was simple yet stunning as her dark curly chocolate locks were only curled from the front ends.

"You guys look amazing, if only this one would smiled more", Lovina chuckled teasingly. Esperanza giggled in agreement. Catalina grinned, "Says the girl who's also frowning all the time. I just don't like dresses I mean we've been wearing normal clothing for almost 10 years now and this is the first time after 15 that we wear this", she crossed her arms. "You know. I've noticed your language isn't as complicated as Antonio's", Feliciana wondered. "Well, we were raised a few years by regular peasants from another kingdom that had no idea who we were. The goddesses told them to instruct us and they seemed so honored, but they never treated us as if we were their children it was sort of sad that they only commanded and fed us little and then we trained", Esperanza explained. "You girls can talk later now come along and get to the table food is about to be served", the queen interrupted smiling at them.

They were rushed to the table and upon their entrance they could hear sighs, ones of amazement. Antonio had eagerly stood up and took Lovina's hand who blushed as she was led to a chair next to Antonio. He pushed the chair back and pushed it forward as she went to sit. Ludwig had done the same to Feliciana. All the men held very nice suits and the princes of course wore their fancy coats and bands on their foreheads. The queen sat at the front of the table and smiled a bit sadly. "The king might be gone now, but we all know he rest eternally in the heavens guarding you three", she whispered softly to her kids. Antonio, Catalina, and Esperanza nodded as Antonio held his mother's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"We have means of celebration… Peace had once again returned to the world we cherish. We've made new friendships, found new things we have never discovered, faced our fears, and most of all found …love", Antonio smiled. Everyone smiled and nodded. "Now come bearers of the elements and meet the face of the people you have saved", Roderich interrupted as he held Elizabetha by the waist. Antonio stood and headed to open the balcony doors. He was met with loud cheers of joy and tears of happiness. Before he went out he pushed Lovina out first. Lovina looked back at him. "You're the true savor, amor", he whispered to her. She looked hesitantly before stepping completely out to meet the people.

The people erupted into cheers and chants and various claps. Lovina looked down to find her people in tears of joy. Lovina felt herself tear up. She waved at everyone as the cheers went up. Antonio, Feliciana, Ludwig, Alice, Francis, Gilbert, Alfred, and Madeline followed and the cheers went up higher. Antonio raised his hand in the air and the cheers went to silence. "I hate to bring the bad news, but as the prince of this great kingdom, I must tell all of you everything. Unfortunately, during the battle against the demon king, his majesty, my beloved father, Rey Fernando Carriedo was killed", Antonio said feeling tears threatening to fall down his face. Lovina entangled her hand in his as a support. The crowd gasped and almost erupted into sad eruptions, but stopped when Antonio continued to talk.

"It's okay even so because he now lives with (1) nuestro señor Jesucristo, dios. La Virgen María, madre de dios y todos los santos, lo tendrán protegido en la gloria de dios", Antonio said looking up. The crowd all said in unison, "Amen". "Now by any means, my father would have wanted us to celebrate the peace that will last for centuries to come. Let us all rejoice together in a huge celebration in outsides of the castle plaza", Antonio cheered as the people erupted in cheers. Antonio looked back and tried as it seems with all his might to stop the tears from rushing down his face. Upon their entrance, the queen smiled up at Antonio taking him in her embrace. Antonio stayed there for a while before he smiled as well and wiped any existence of tears.

"I'm sure your father also wouldn't have wanted you to cry", Lovina smiled kissing him softly. Antonio nodded as they headed back to the table; the 1P countries already seated. "It's very strange to see two of you", the queen chuckled to them as they also sat down. Maids came out in a rush as the chef laid their dinner in the center. Everyone seemed to water at the sight. After all, they hadn't eaten almost anything during the battle. They would always hunt for foxes or small creatures, but nothing was compared to a whole meal. They ate a bit and conversed jokingly in which Lovina and Romano were mostly the joke around with Antonio and Spain enjoying how their loves would turn tomato red.

Antonio had taken his napkin and wiped his mouth. He pushed his chair back and stood, calling everyone's attention. He stretched his hand out to Lovina, who took it confused. He made her stand pushing his and her chair aside so everyone could see them.

"Lovina, during this whole time I've come to love you more than anyone in this world starting from day one when I saw you dancing by the fire. You showed so much passion and worry for your sister and I just had to know your name. All those moments I had a glimpse of your beautiful smile seemed so short lived, but nonetheless to me, eternal memories. Since you don't seem to smile very often, I'm very fond at those precious smiles that I'm so lucky that they were directed to me. You're beautiful, smart, caring, and graceful. You're everything many people don't have and should. You hide behind a tough exterior, but I know that inside you have true feelings and such an amazing heart. And today…" Antonio paused shuffling through his coat pocket.

"In front of your family, my family, and our friends…" He continued kneeling down revealing velvet colored box. Everyone gasped in awaitance for the words especially Lovina who covered her mouth in shock with her hand. "I want you, Princess Lovina Romana Vargas, to become my wife, my queen, my treasure to cherish for the rest of my life. I love you and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my day with you forever. Will you marry me?" Antonio smiled opening the box. The box had a golden ring with a huge shinning diamond in between two pearls.

Lovina let the tears she had been holding escape as she jumped into Antonio's arms, "Yes, you zappy Spaniard. I will marry you, Antonio. Of course!" Lovina hugged him tightly. Antonio looked up to Romulus who nodded excitedly. Antonio couldn't help, but lift Lovina up and twirl her around in the air. He set her down gently placing the ring on her finger. "My son, I'm so happy for you. It will be a celebration in the grandeur it deserves. Welcome to the family. We've actually been expecting this soon and want you to come to the balcony with us once more", the queen smiled pulling her and Antonio followed Lovina's grandfather and Antonio's sisters.

The opened the balcony doors and the trumpets were played catching the attention of the now curious subjects. "My people, I, your queen, have brought other glorious news worthy of celebration. I have come to honorably inform that a new king has taken the throne", the queen smiled. The people seemed a bit uneasy and you could hear their murmurs. "By any means, don't be alarmed. My dearest and only son will be taking over for his father. He will become our new king. Now I have called your attention as well for another reason. We will also have a queen for this wonderful kingdom. We would like to inform my Prince Antonio has now gotten engaged. Now in the presence of all of you loyal subjects I would like to certify my son's future wife as, for the time being, the princess to the throne of Espania, Lovina Romana Vargas", she said in a happy booming voice.

Catalina stepped in front of Lovina rising up the red band with a golden outline. She rose up high before placing in on Lovina's head. The people couldn't be happier as they chanted congratulations to their prince and princess. "I hope all of you will be in waiting for our wedding soon", Antonio said waving to them. "I also make a decree from this moment on as I am still the queen. The gypsy people and our gracious kingdom have united into a never ending alliance. From now and on we must ensure to have never ending prosperity for the benefit of the world and this kingdom", the queen waved as they all went inside once more. "We'll finally be together like we've planned since the beginning", Antonio smiled. "Yeah. To think that at one moment all I wanted was your destruction, but I could never lay a hand on you. You were so different and sweet and I fell for you without hesitation. Ti amo, Antonio", Lovina whispered lovingly.

Crystal: we'll stop here I know it was boring, but I have to fill out some stuff. Finally next chapter is the great end the epilogue of this story. Thank you. See you next chapter.


	16. bittersweet weddings

Crystal: I'm back! seriously sorry for the really long wait, but Here's the thing. Obviously all the couples will have a happy ending. Now seriously we're going to have a lot more action. So forgive me if you guys have to process another 2 or…3…chapters :/ don't kill me, but I want you guys to feel like it's a good ending not fast paced so please . I don't want to say more of why since I don't want to spoil the ending. You got to admit even last chapter was a bit too fast and so is part of this one since I'm not going to describe Alfred and Alice's wedding :(

Bittersweet weddings

Warning: the most awaited lemon is here!

Lovina's POV

It had been months after me and Antonio got engaged. To me it still seemed like yesterday I was fighting against 2P Romana. The nations have decided to prolong their stay until my wedding. Everyone seems to be so happy. I really am too, but I can't stop having nightmares. Every night I dream of her coming back. It's not the fact that I fear her killing me. I'm not afraid of my own death, but what I really fear is Antonio, or any of my family and friends getting hurt or killed. I dream of her killing them in many vile ways, laughing maniacally. I don't know how much more of this can take. I have to tell Antonio or else he'll think I don't want to be with him when in reality I love him.

I find Margaret already waiting for me a towel in hand. Today's my sister's and my best friend's weddings. Since Ludwig and Gilbert are fraternal twins they have mutual power to govern. All this meant is that Germania is about to have two kings like it did a century ago. For some time now, I've learned to adjust to this princess business although sometime I like to sneak out with Catalina and Esperanza wearing the clothing we grew up with and head for Lake Hylia and come back in the afternoon.

The choice of gown today is a pastel purple. Not very much my favorite color, but the style is comfortable. I am not in any way going to wear those dresses with baggy sleeves I rather like my shoulders exposed, thank you very much. My hair is pulled into a messy bun with some curls falling behind from it. Margaret places the band on my head and my white gloves before there's a knock on the door. When I open it, Antonio is there with a small smile. "Are you ready?" he asks. I nod lifting my chin to place a soft kiss on his lips. For a moment my nightmares disappear and I can't help, but feel excitement for my sister and my best friend. Oh did I mention who the king of Britannia is? Yep, stupid Alfred married Alice.

Right after the ending of everything Alfred had headed out with Alice determined to ask Alice's father to marry her. Once they did Alfred began to rule wisely and fairly and all of Alice's subjects…now Alfred's as well, loved them both and were completely loyal to their rule.

It seems that dumb ass has already gotten her pregnant. For a queen at such as young age, she had even already bared a child at such a young age as well. Only 16 and already going for a child, but of course in the world of the royals and such it is tradition to have an heir at a young age for the purpose of the parents being able to train them with most of their youth and energy. I'm going to make fun of Alice when I see her.

~~xNarrator POVx~~

Antonio and Lovina arrived at the amazing cathedral of the Germanium kingdom. "Where's my sister?" Lovina asked Ludwig who was in a fine white suit outlined in sliver. He looked pretty nervous too, but Lovina just rolled her eyes. "Potato, she's not going to leave you hanging. She loves you", Lovina said faking irritation. Ludwig smiled at her. Over the past months they'd learn o treat each other a bit more nicely. Gilbert just fidgeted while Antonio just tried to ease him.

Lovina sat on the church bench at the front. She was to be the one to place the ropes on them. The bells had begun to ring and the whole kingdom had stood up as well as the invited guest. Lovina turned around and saw his sister and Madeline walking up the aisle in matching silver outlined white silky gowns. It seems the pope from their country was making the ceremony since it was also the coronation of a new king and queen or well kings and queens for this one.

Ludwig and Gilbert seemed speechless as they stretched out a hand to them. Feliciana had as always her beaming smile, and Madeline just blushed and looked away shyly. Once everyone got settled the ceremony began as the pope commemorated their marriage. Lovina and Antonio stood to place the ropes on both couples that symbolized the ropes that tied their marriage together. The ceremony had finished as four crowns were brought in cushions. He went up to Gilbert, being the oldest by three minutes, and said, "Brave bearer of the shadow element one of our 8 saviors, from this day forth you will now be known as one who governs the country of Germania. I crown thee, Prince Gilbert Beildsmitch, the King of Germania", he finished in a booming voice placing a golden crown on Gilbert's head slowly.

The people burst into cheers of excitement as they greeted one of their new kings. He went next to Madeline. "Young maiden of time, one of our 8 saviors, from this day forth I now pronounce you queen of Germania", he finished off placing a silver diamond encrusted crown. She looked behind to greet her new subjects who bowed to both her and Gilbert. They bust once more into claps and ecstatic cheers. The pope went next to Ludwig. "Brave bearer of fire alike your respected father who has stepped down from the throne, one of our eight saviors. I crown thee, Ludwig Beildsmitch, king of Germania", he finished placing the golden crown on Ludwig. He went to Feliciana and paused for a bit getting the attention of the crowd who had just been cheering for Ludwig.

Feliciana looked up confused as everyone was silent at the pause of the pope. "You, young child had played such a great responsibility, for you are one of the greatest reasons for our peace. This may be out of my role, but I remember you wise child, on our visit years ago to the gypsy. You had won my heart with your curiosity and a kindness no one has ever given me. You dear child also saved my life. I forever bless you and it is of my great honor, bearer of the earth element, to have met you. I now crown thee as the queen of Germania", he finished with a heartwarming smile as he placed a similar crown to Madeline on her head.

Feliciana finally stood up with tears, remembering the pope on his visit. She remembered he had fallen on his break to the river and he could have drowned if Feliciana hadn't pushed a nearby branch so he could have held it and gone to safety. She nodded to the pope as he turned and raised a hand. "Subjects I present you the king and queens of Germania!" Everyone burst into cheers. "Long live our kings and queens", they chanted.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina remained thoughtful as Antonio had decided they would walk a bit before heading to the grand celebration of their friends. "Tell me what's wrong?"Antonio asked her suddenly. "What are you talking about?" Lovina said a bit shocked. "Lovina, I can see right through you and I know something has been up, but I haven't had anywhere to talk to you about it", Antonio said concerned. Lovina sighed defeated and mumbled, "it's just…"

Antonio looked at her concerned. "I have been having nightmares of… the 2P coming back and I'm scared, Antonio! I'm scared that she could come back and kill you or my sister or any of my friends! I'm terrified!" Lovina cried shaking in fear. Antonio was taken aback and he hugged her tightly. "Antonio, please promise you'll be safe. Promise you'll never leave me", she sniffed fisting her hands on his dress shirt. He hugged her against him passing his hand through her hair and whispering sweet nothings. "Mi amor, I will never ever leave you. I won't die and we'll always be together no matter what happens. We can't die. We're immortal now and we'll be together 'till the end of the world, okay?" Antonio smiled assuringly before he finished off, "I promise".

Lovina sniffed looking up at him. She should have told him sooner because her tension had completely gone away, and she felt a comfort in her fiancée's words. "Are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her to the reception in the halls of the Germanium castle. Lovina had made sure to fix her makeup, a habit that had unfortunately stuck to her, and smiled again to Antonio who returned the favor. As they entered the ball room, the married couples noticed and ran to them excitedly.

Feliciana of course was known to literally jump at her sister. She embraced Lovina in a tight hug, Lovina for once, actually hugging her in the same force. "Congratulations, Fels", she smiled. "Thank you so much Lovi!" she beamed as brightly as the sun itself. Lovina saw Ludwig look uncomfortable, but she rolled her eyes and spread her arms. He stared at her and she raised her eyebrows. "What are you waiting to hug your sister-in-law?" she asked. His eyes widened before he smiled and hugged her. "Take care of my sister", she whispered to him. "I will. Thank you for coming", Ludwig thanked her. Antonio hugged Madeline with a smile before he literally was glomped by Gilbert as he also returned a strong hug.

Madeline chuckled while Lovina faked distress. Madeline neared Lovina and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations, oh queen, best friend", Lovina teased. "Thanks, Lovina", she rolled her eyes with a smile. Gilbert neared her and she glared, "hurt Madeline, and I will castrate you, but nonetheless, congrats", she chuckled at seeing his face twist into fear. He laughed rapidly hugging her after he realized she was sort of playing around. Someone tapped Lovina's arm and she turned spotting, no other, than the Queen of Britannia, Alice.

Lovina saw the small bump on her stomach and she laughed. "Who knew you would be the first to bear a child", she giggled. Alice blushed and crossed her arms, "Don't laugh, gypsy". "Hey, hey, I'm gypsy too", Alfred interrupted with a chuckled kissing her temple. "Sure, oh king of Britannia", Lovina teased. "I'm still same o' me, and my wife will have our cute baby", Alfred chuckled. Alice smiled, her husband would never change the way he was even with what he had now. He was magnificent. At first she had thought her father wouldn't allow their marriage, but he actually was very pleased with Alfred before they had even spoken, and immediately accepted their marriage.

"So what do you think the baby will be?" America beamed at Alice and Alfred. "America, you just rudely interrupted", England scolded him. Alfred waved dismissively, "It's okay dude, and I'm not sure. I don't care if it's a boy and a girl as long as me and Alice can care for it together", Alfred smiled holding onto Alice. America grinned, "see iggy, that's exactly how I feel about you. And when we have our kids soon I'll be the happiest nation alive". England blushed before pulling him by the ear. They all chuckled at what they saw.

"But aren't both of you male?" Lovina asked curiously. "Well, we actually can. Since we're nations we are much different from humans, and since some nations are considered 'mother land' they can bear children that then become new nations. We are aware that in this realm nations had not yet been born since all of you are us in our human forms. I'm actually pregnant right now, but this imbecile gave up unnecessary information", Arthur huffed pulling America out by the ear.

Lovina laughed with the others as Alice gave Alfred a look of I-will-do-that-to-you. Alfred gulped, but chuckled all the same hugging his wife.

~~xXXx~~

Months later

The wedding was finally over and the couples had gone to their new homes and had begun to get use to them. "Our wedding is coming up tomorrow too", Antonio grinned. They had gone to the balcony in their room. Lovina smiled, "yeah, Lovi, I can't take it anymore all I want to do is hold you in my arms and kiss you all night in our bed", Antonio whispered to her. Lovina looked at his shinning emerald eyes as their faces were dimly illuminated by the dim moonlight. Lovina placed a hand at Antonio's cheek, "I love you, Antonio, but I just want everything to be just as we've always wanted to", Lovina responded.

Antonio smiled lightly before he bent down to kiss Lovina. Lovina kissed back holding on to Antonio tightly. "We should head to bed in our own separate rooms. I'll go", Antonio smiled at her. She nodded and let go of his hands as he kissed her forehead and left. "I can't believe tomorrow is the day", Lovina mumbled to herself as she readied herself for sleep.

~~WEDDING!~~

Lovina was woken up in the morning by Christina, but something was completely off. She had an expressionless look on her features, and her eyes seemed different than usual. They looked in between a mix of red and brown rather than her normal brown orbs. Lovina did not take notice as she was still trying to rub off the sleep from her eyes. "Mistress, your bath is ready", Christina muttered pulling her to bathe. While Lovina had her eyes closed Christina pulled out a crystal vile and poured its red liquid contents in the tub. Lovina moaned tiredly. She couldn't do anything, but lean back in the tub.

She was extremely tired for some reason. Red tendril like smoke rose from the warm water rather than white and it seem to seep into her body. Lovina completely leaned back into the tub so only her head was above water. She was so exhausted and she felt a bit like she couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth slightly trying to take in oxygen, but all that went in was the red smoke. Lovina eyes became half lidded and she wasn't responding to whatever evil they were doing to her as Christina pulled her out of the tub. Lovina was being pulled like a puppet since she was too weak to respond to what was going on.

"Christina…" Lovina mumbled. Christina said nothing drying Lovina completely. Lovina took a long breath and the exhaustion completely left her body. "Huh? When did I get out?" Lovina asked her confused. "Oh, you must have been very relaxed, but now let's get you dressed up", Christina smiled with a slight sense of evil in her voice.

Lovina nodded still thoughtful. She placed on the magnificent gown. She was so mesmerized by it. It had been sewn so delicately and precise. It was a shining white. It had sleeves hugging the sides of her shoulder with an outline made of pure and genuine gold and small red rubies. After the sleeves the major part of the top had an upside down 'V' design made with more rubies and gold. The skirt consisted of two layers. The bottom layer was silky white with a thick red hem at the bottom. The top consisted of the same silky white material only it included the dress tail and its hem with lines of various rubies. There was a thick bow that wrapped around her waist in red and outlined in gold. The bow ended showing in the back.

She placed on the short wrist length gloves and crystal and diamond encrusted heels (slippers? Like in Cinderella). Christina seemed to scoff. 'She looks too pretty' she thought jealous. Just then Feliciana came in. "Lovi, I'll do your ha- oh my god! You look so….beautiful", Feliciana beamed. She wore a light green magnificent large gown along with her crown. Lovina dismissed Christina who clenched her fists. Feliciana waved at her, but was ignored. Feliciana blinked at her strange behavior, but went to Lovina.

Feliciana brushed her now dry hair and made half of it it into a very neat bun and left the rest loose. She had left a strand out that she made in a braid and wrapped it around the small bun. She grabbed the curlers and curled the remaining hair. After placing makeup on her and removing the curlers Feliciana placed on Lovina's golden band and placed on her ruby outlined veil. She turned around as Feliciana was crying. "I'm so happy for you, Lovi. You deserve this after protecting me so much and going through the responsibility of saving the world".

Lovina smiled softly, but she had begun to get this great pain in her stomach. She ignored it as her sister pulled her so they could get to church in time. Lovina was informed that Antonio had just arrived at the Espanian cathedral and was eagerly awaiting her arrival. Lovina rolled her eyes and chuckled. Antonio had always been so eager. She stepped on the carriage that led to the church. Once there she opened the doors to find her nonno. He helped her down giving her a turn.

"You look…beautiful, Lovi. I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you're about to get married", Romulus grinned even though a few tears were spilling down his cheeks. "Nonno, don't cry. I'm a bit nervous though and I wouldn't want you to be crying at my wedding", Lovina smiled sweetly. It melted her grandfather's heart for he had never seen her smile like he's seeing her today. He smiled stretching out his folded arm for her to take. Once she stepped in the gates she knew it would be a slight walk before she entered the church. Before her were all the Espanian kingdom subjects cheering tremendously and clapping.

Lovina took her hand and waved at them as they cheered louder. Lovina blushed eve still for she was a bit overwhelmed by the attention she was getting. Finally almost reaching the door did she find her own people; her gypsy tribe waiting anxiously at the front. Lovina's smile grew wider as some seem to cry from joy and the others blessed her as she finally came in. upon her entrance the church bells began to ring, and wedding march began to play. Everyone began to stand as she passed still held by her grandfather. She passed the nobles who had been allowed inside, followed by the princes and princess of the other kingdoms. Then afterwards she passed her own tribe, then the 1P countries, then her sister Feli with Ludwig, Madeline, Gilbert, Alice, Alfred, and finally Romana and Fernando with wide smiles.

Romana saw her and frowned slightly before she smiled a bit forced. Lovina was a bit confused, but turned to finally seeing Antonio looking more handsome than ever and the same ever evident grin on his face. He thanked Romulus as he passed on her niece to him. "You look…amazing…just breathtaking", Antonio whispered making Lovina blush. The pope came in as everyone settled down. He smiled to both of them before the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today on a very extremely special and grand occasion. We are all in the presence today of our saviors, and the great delta who finished off the evil king and an evil we hadn't yet ever imagined. Her bravery had surpassed even the strongest of warriors and for that I bless he today. Even so today we are all gathered here on another means of celebration. Today is a day we present our new King and Queen of our great Espanian Kingdom. Our beloved prince, and the bearer of the water element and side delta, Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, has taken the hand of the great delta and Gypsy Princess Lovina Romana Vargas in holy matrimony", the pope explained.

There were cheers and clap in his pause. He smiled resuming by saying, "By all means I will begin by asking the following. Do you Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo take, Princess Lovina Romano Vargas as your new Queen and wife?" Antonio nodded, "I do". "Do you Princess Lovina Romana Vargas take Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as your King and husband?" he asked. "I do", Lovina responded as Antonio took her hand in his.

They placed their wedding bands before the father asked for their vows. Antonio began first.

"Lovina, I've already told you this millions of time, but I just have to say it again. I love you with all my heart. I would give my life for you no matter what. Like I've said before that night I saw you at the fire I just knew that I was in love with you. I just thought in that moment how beautiful you were and how amazing you danced. Every second I spoke with you on our first encounter made my heart beat faster by the second, and our first kiss was the memory of which I will never forget. Your personality was different from any other girl I've met. You're feisty, but caring; Passionate and sweet. You have everything no one else has. I'm surprised you chose to marry me. I'm so glad that I finally have such an amazing person to rule by my side, and I'll do my best to spend the rest of my life making sure you are truly happy. There aren't words or any jewels or anything in this world enough to describe and just show how amazing, beautiful, caring, and brave you are. Lovina, I love you and I'll love you for the rest of my life", Antonio finished.

Lovina seemed to be in tears and she smiled. Antonio had described her in a way no one had ever said to her. He definitely made her heart melt and flutter. She wiped her tears carefully before she too said her vows.

"Antonio, I know I haven't said this enough to you, but I love you as well with all my heart and might. You didn't even have to make me fall in love with you for on that first night we met. We hadn't even begun to ride on the horse when my heart thumped wildly when our hands made contact. I couldn't believe it when you had asked my grandfather for my hand so long ago. I couldn't hide how happy I was. I know I can be a bit harsh sometimes, but you know that that's the way I've always been. I vowed to myself the day we got the elements that I wouldn't let anyone come in between us. That day I had seen you killed just because you blocked an attack from coming towards me, I went insane. The thing I wanted most is to see your eyes open and I couldn't stop crying. I knew I had to defeat the evil for you. For us. The moment you opened your eyes I couldn't help, but cry from happiness and I promised you that I will be by your side for the rest of my days. There's no one who I will be able to love if it isn't you. Antonio, I love you, and I too will remain next to you 'till the end of my days", Lovina cried as she finished.

Antonio looked to the pope a bit desperate to make contact with Lovina. The pope nodded. Antonio held Lovina's shoulders before he leaned down and kissed her. Everyone in the church awed and clapped and cheered. Lovina kissed back just as tenderly letting out a few more tears. Feliciana had also begun to cry as Ludwig chuckled and hugged her. Alice grinned along with Alfred who cooed their newly born baby who had been startled by the noised.

The pope interrupted them coming with two aids where two crowns were on pillows. The pope reached Antonio and said raising the golden crown. "Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I now pronounce you king of the Espanian Kingdom", the pope said placing the round golden crown on Antonio's head. He went to Lovina who was now also knelt like Antonio. "I know pronounce thee Princess Lovina Romana Vargas as Queen of the Espanian kingdom", he said placing the ruby encrusted silver tiara/crown on her head. They both stood up holding hands before they turned around.

"I now present the King and Queen of Espania Kingdom", the pope informed everyone. Everyone burst into cheers as their new King and Queen made an exit of the church. "LONG LOVE THE KING AND QUEEN!" the heard their subjects chant. Lovina took in a breath as another pain hit her stomach slightly. Antonio took notice and helped her on the carriage that led to the castle. "Lovi? Are you feeling ill?" Antonio asked extremely concerned. "Uh, don't mind me. It's only a small stomach ache", she smiled at him. He didn't look convinced, but she leaned to kiss him softly once more.

She parted smiling, "I'm fine. Really", she reassured him. He nodded taking her hand in his. Even though Lovina was actually not okay. As they rode to the castle Lovina's stomach ache was getting worse, but she kept quiet even though every now and then came a pain that wanted to make her scream. As she got off the carriage with the help of Antonio she slightly grunted as every step she took gave her a greater pain. She desperately searched for someone to inform. She spotted Romana and ran to her. Romana saw her running with her along with Fernando. "H-Help me…" Lovina muttered clutching onto her stomach. Romana panicked as Fernando helped her to her room while giving Antonio the excuse that Lovina was going to fix her makeup.

Romana helped her sit on the edge of her bed. Lovina gave a scream before she pushed off Fernando and Romana. They both seemed surprised at her actions. Lovina raised her head to reveal slightly red eyes with a mixture of Lovina's hazel color. Lovina went to the door and grinned. "Who are you, and what have you done to Lovi?" Romana demanded to know as she stood up. "Guess who, Romana dear", Lovina grinned to her. Romana stared at her confused before her eyes widened. "2P Romana", she whispered in fear.

"But they sealed you!" Romana yelled. "Imbecile. I'm sealed, but a part of me wasn't completely sent off and so I took over Lovina's maid and then as I bathed Lovina I placed a potion in her water that allowed me to slip into her system. I only took over just now. What I'm planning to do is give Antonio what he's been waiting for from Lovina", Lovina grinned. Romano was still confused and Lovina chuckled giving an amused sigh. "You're planning on making Antonio take away Lovina's…you monster!" Fernando yelled.

"At least you're smarter. Yes, I'm planning on making Lovina lose her innocence and immediately bare a child. The first of their children, I know will be the future Delta, but since I'm here I made sure I implanted a virus to ensure that child will be born ill and die. It's a win-win situation. If Lovina gets pregnant, Antonio will have to decide who of the two he must save; the child or his little precious wife. If he saves the child I'll have Lovina out of the way dead, but as I've explained the child will still have an illness that will kill him either way and I succeed. If Lovina is saved, her child will die along with the delta. She'll be powerless and I'll make her my slave along with everyone else in the other dimensions. Now that everything is clear, I wouldn't want either of you to ruin my plans so I'll keep you locked", Lovina grinned locking the door with force field. It was slightly sound proof so only a bit of noise came out.

Lovina laughed fixing her makeup with a smile, but she seemed to frown at her reflection. Lovina was prettier than her. The good thing was that 2P Romana knew Antonio would save Lovina then she would be able to keep Antonio and Lovina's body for herself and ravage them to her heart's content. For once she was more powerful; she could officially be male like she always wanted. She walked away content of the thought of the plans for the future. Upon entering it was as if she was back to her normal self. She blinked confused as to how she got there after she was feeling a stomach ache. "LOVI!" Feliciana yelled running to her and embracing her in the tightest hug yet.

"Feli, you're squeezing the air out of me. Behave like a queen", Lovina scolded lightly. Feliciana pouted, but began to giggle. "I'm sorry, sorella. It's just I'm so happy you and tonio are officially married. I've been waiting for this day", Feliciana clapped happily. Lovina smiled, but then confused asked, "Feli, where's Romana and Fernando?" Feliciana tilted her head in bemusement, and said, "I thought she was with you, but whatever she must be walking out in the garden. Come it seems that they've dressed some 1P countries as girl's for you know…to keep profile down, but many of the guests keep confusing Romano for you and Spain for Antonio", Feliciana laughed.

Lovina grinned she wanted to see this. She walked with Feliciana as she was being pulled along. She met up with Antonio who grabbed her by the waist for a kiss. "Oh, you two are the cutest, but Lovina did you change your dress? I was positive you had a much better one", one of the noble woman asked Romano who blushed bright red. Spain just chuckled nervously. "Oh, excuse me ma'am I think you've confused my…uh…cousin for me", Lovina smiled amused. The lady turned around and looked back and forth between Romano and Lovina and clapped her hands. "Heavens, you two look almost like twins. Oh dear, excuse my rudeness Queen Lovina", the noblewoman gave a curtsy with her dress.

"All is well", Lovina grinned as the lady tapped away. Romano crossed his arms and pouted, "Bastard, the things I had to do for you". "Seriously, you are my counterpart, and they even dressed you like the time I awakened the elements; red gown and wig with bow. You certainly aren't manly if all it took to make you look like me was a dress, wig, and makeup", Lovina teased. Romano gave an indignant cry crossing his arms. "Whatever congrats", Romano mumbled completely red faced from embarrassment. Spain hugged her in congratulations before Romano walked away with Spain in toll. "Those two do act like us", Antonio chuckled teasingly. Lovina nodded in agreement before Alice came up to her excitedly.

"Look, it turned out to be a boy", Alice smiled fondly at the child wrapped in its blue blanket. Lovina smiled as Alice handed him to her. "What's his name?" Antonio asked. Alfred jumped in excitedly and grinned, "His name's Alexander". Lovina looked down at the baby with pure amazement. "He'd Alfred's spitting image". "Sadly, it is", Alice sighed teasingly. "Hey!" Alfred pouted. "I was joking, love. He looks just as awesome as his father", Alice grinned giving the Britannia king a chaste kiss. "Somebody say awesome!" Gilbert cut in. Madeline sighed at Gilbert's loud scream that awoke the child in Lovina's arms.

They all glared lightly at Gilbert who shrugged sheepishly. "Anyways, madds wanted to show of our daughter", Gilbert grinned. Madeline rolled her eyes, and stepped closer with a pink bundle in her arms. Lovina returned the three month old child to its parents before peeking at Madeline's. "She looks like she'll be a mixture of both of you", Lovina smiled. "I just hope she doesn't act like her father that would be a tragedy", Lovina added chuckling. Gilbert immediately got defensive, "she'll be super awesome if she acts like me. My little Johanna will be awesome", Gilbert grinned triumphantly

"We'll just be awaiting for the arrival of the Queen of this kingdom to show us her child soon", Alice grinned. "What about Feli she needs to have hers as well", Lovina told them. All of them snickered. "What's so funny?" Lovina crossed her arms. "Well, your sister certainly hasn't told you she's 7 months pregnant has she", Madeline laughed. Lovina paled, "my sorella…what?" Lovina said. "I'm pregnant", Feliciana grinned. "And you never told me this BECAUSE?" Lovina said crossing her arms. "Ah, yes, well I never found the moment to come and tell you", Feliciana chuckled nervously. "Idiot", Lovina shook her head and hugged her sister.

As the clock struck midnight, Lovina felt the extreme pain in her stomach, and immediately 2P Romana took over. She laughed along with the others as she looked over at their offspring. 'If I catch these little ones, and take away Feliciana's when it's born I'll give them to each of their parent's opposites for training and I can use the elements without having to extract them' Lovina thought. "Hmm, now for my plan", she whispered to herself as Antonio had pulled her to a slow dance. While they were dancing, Lovina looked up. "Antonio, I need you", Lovina whispered into Antonio's ear seductively.

Antonio was taken aback by her behavior. "Lovina, we can't", Antonio whispered back for some reason feeling himself get a bit aroused. He shook his head trying to get these erotic thoughts he knew no idea that 2P Romana was sending him of Lovina naked on the bed with him. Lovina made Antonio look into her eyes and Antonio was taken under the spell 2P Romana placed him on. Antonio's eyes got a bit red as well as he began to pull Lovina into the hallways. Feliciana saw this and followed them along with Ludwig.

Feliciana turned the hallways in the upstairs and didn't spot them. She noticed the muffled noises from one of the rooms and when she tried touching it there was a force field. Feliciana gasped as the others were called by Ludwig. "Something's going on the door is blocked with a force field…and it's dark magic!" Feliciana yelled to the other who began to panic.

They joined their powers and managed to break the force field as the screams behind the door were evident. "Help, 2P Romana is back!" they heard Romana scream. Feliciana opened the door as Fernando ran to them, "we must save Lovina. 2P Romana has implanted a virus so when Lovina bears a child it will grow ill and died. If the child dies so will Lovina and we'll be completely useless when she makes an attack. She's taken control of Lovina's body so she can drag Antonio into making love to her so the virus can take effect. Look for her!" Fernando said desperately.

~~WARNING: LEMON HERE DON'T LIKE DON'T BOTHER READING~~

Antonio pulled Lovina to the highest floor of the castle as 2P Romana planned. So if somebody saved the other two weakling shadows they would be too late before it happened. Antonio suddenly returned back to normal and he blinked when Lovina also looked at him confused. They were both sitting on the silk bed with Antonio having slipped unknowingly Lovina's sleeve a bit lower down the side of her arm. "Lovi…I didn't", he began. Lovina smiled blushing. "It's okay…I want to…if you do", she whispered.

Antonio was taken aback before smiling. He carefully placed his crown to the side taking of Lovina's and her veil. He slipped off his coat, and sat again. He leaned down and began to softly kiss Lovina. Lovina wrapped her hands around Antonio's neck before their kisses began to get more heated. Antonio probed Lovina's lips open before slipping in his tongue. He got onto Lovina kissing her each time more passionately. Lovina moaned softly moving her hands from Antonio's neck to his shirt unbuttoning it desperately. She didn't know why she knew to do this, but something was telling her to. It could only have been 2P Romana's slight guidance.

Antonio did the same to Lovina slowly beginning to slip her dress down her sides. Antonio got off of her as she mumbled him to do so. She stood up as Antonio finished slipping off her dress until it fell with a soft thump to the floor. Antonio smiled at her before taking the night gown they had forced her to wear off. Now, the only thing remaining, were her undergarments to dispose of. She neared him unbuttoning his pants until he too was only in his underpants.

He slowly pushed her down again on the silk sheets. He gave her a soft kiss before beginning to kiss down to her neck. Lovina gasped and gave slight moans as he sucked lightly on her soft flesh. Antonio reached her throat as she moaned. He nipped at it a bit sliding his tongue along. "A-Antonio…" she mumbled. Antonio found these words arousing as his underpants seemed to get tighter from his evident erection. Antonio continued to kiss down reaching above her breasts. To say the least, Lovina was also feeling aroused and wanted desperately for what was to come next.

Antonio reached behind her back and unclipped her strapless bra, releasing her huge breasts. Antonio looked up for Lovina's approval before he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Lovina gasped before giving a throaty moan. "A-Antonio…please", she mumbled. He savored it while taking a hold of the other with his hand and rubbing it softly. She gave another long loud moan before Antonio began to slip down her panties, and threw them to the side. "Lovi, I'm going to do something, but it'll hurt for just a bit okay?" Antonio told her.

From what his parents had explained to him you were supposed to adjust a woman before you did anything else. He leaned on top of Lovina placing his lips against hers again as he slipped a finger into her vagina. Lovina let out a cry as Antonio felt something rip. Lovina let tears fall down her face, and Antonio distracted the pain with another kiss. He slipped another finger once she was adjusted and slipped them deeper hitting a spot that made her tremble with pleasure. She bucked onto his fingers earning a grin from Antonio. "Antonio~ there! Please", Lovina cried in complete bliss.

Antonio removed his finger taking out his weeping member. He placed it teasingly at Lovina's vagina before completely pushing in. Lovina gave slight cry in pain before she began to pant harshly. "You…can…move tonio~" she panted. Antonio began to slowly thrust. He grunted it felt amazing. It truly did and he as much as her were enjoying it to the fullest. "Go faster", Lovina whined as he was going to painfully slow. He suddenly picked up the pace until the wooden frame had begun to move and hit the wall behind it in a rocking motion. Antonio leaned down increasing his speed as he did and kissed Lovina.

Lovina moaned into their tongue kiss letting out gasps once in awhile. He continued to thrust until he finally hit her g spot. She gave out a cry in pure ecstasy and moaned out, "Ahh~~ Antonio! Go faster~~ please ugh~ there again~~". That was enough stimulation for him to go full speed slamming herself into Lovina who scratched at Antonio's back from the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. She leaned to kiss Antonio again before she gave out a cry and reached her orgasm.

Her vagina had tightened around Antonio's shaft as she did so and Antonio gave a grunt as he felt his own release. He thrust a few more time faster before he released inside of Lovina. He slipped out beside her and tried regaining his breath as she did the same. "That was…amazing", she blushed. She wasn't embarrassed that she was naked. She was use to it as habit from her tribe, but she was embarrassed that they had just done it even with their guests still outside.

Antonio turned on his side using one of his elbows to hold himself up. "I love you, you know that?" Antonio grinned at her. "You know I love you too…with all my heart", she smiled. Lovina then blushed noticing for the first time how toned he was from his arms chest and abdomen. Not in that crazy nasty way, but in the attractive way she liked.

"Like what you see?" he winked. She blushed even more and pouted. "I was kidding", Antonio chuckled taking her in a chaste kiss and hugging her against him. "You want to go back outside?" Antonio asked her. She nodded. "We can't leave them out there. As much as I'd want to stay in your arms we can't leave them like that. There's still the cake and opening the presents", she grinned. Antonio pouted before Lovina stood to clean herself up.

~~xXXx~~

"They've done it. Too bad for you, honey bun. You thought Lovina would be innocent for your taking, but your counterpart has already gotten it. Soon, either Lovina or that child will die and I'll be the supreme ruler of all of the dimensions and make the survivors my slaves after we take control", 2P Romana grinned from the sealed world she was in. 2P Spain grinned, although he despised her for having let his counterpart take what he desired, hugging 2P Romana. Even so, when the time came he would rip Lovina away from everyone and keep her to himself. She pushed him back. She no longer desired him as much anymore. Soon she would keep Antonio and Lovina if possible to herself (himself; as she wants to become).

Once Lovina's child died the seal would be broken from the loss of its major source and all of them would be released once and for all. "The others were too late to stop this so by now the sperm has met the virus and will begin growing soon. Just 9 months and we'll be free",

**Crystal: this has got to be the longest chapter I've written. The lemon wasn't so good, but I mean suppose ably Lovina and Antonio are too innocent to do it more like how I usually write my lemons like. Anyways I'm sorry for the super late update, but I had run out of idea until I came up with one with the involvement of the 2P again…anyways I made it long (7,241 WORDS, 12 PAGES!) to see if I would really need two more chapters…not sure if any of you would want a sequel to this story I'll ask again later…anyways see you next time**


	17. The End

**Crystal: so I'm back I hope last chapter was to your liking, but this is it guys. The final chapter. Thank you to all of my followers that have been here since the beginning of this story. This has really been one my stories that I'm extremely proud of how it's developed. I can't express the gratitude for the patience that most of you have had with me from the late updates to the unexplained writer's block. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and I just wanted to ask if any of you would like a ****SEQUEL?! ****Like seriously I have an idea for a sequel and it might be really angsty in the beginning, but will still hold up the most loved romance**

It's the end now or never

Lovina finally got herself dressed and made her hair look spotless for she didn't want anyone to know of their activity before the end of the day. Antonio smiled at her giving her one more kiss before they exited the room hand in hand. As they walked down the stairs, they heard panicked screams and some full of fear. Lovina looked at Antonio in confusion and slight fear. "They are calling our names", Lovina muttered before they hurried down the hall to the second floor.

"LOVINA! ANTONIO!" they heard everyone cry out in unison. "What is going on here?" Lovina looked at them with concern. Everyone looked unharmed, but yet she was confused as to why they were screaming like if they were being killed. Feliciana saw her and rushed holding her from her shoulders, "Lovi, tell me something, but you have to be honest", Feliciana shook her desperately. "What is it?" Lovina said completely concerned from the behavior of the others who surrounded her.

"Did you and Antonio make love just now….please tell me you didn't", Feliciana asked her with hopeful eyes. Lovina blushed confused, "why are you asking this?" Feliciana let her head fall obviously figuring out the answer without being told. "We were…too late", Feliciana muttered in tears. Lovina was shocked, "why? Tell me what I don't know! Your silence is making me think all of you don't want me and Antonio to be…" Lovina didn't finish her sentence as her stomach ache returned much too overwhelming that she fell to her knees.

She gave chocked gasps as she clutched onto her stomach clenching her eyes shut. Feliciana ran to her throwing herself on her knees. "What's wrong Lovina?!" Madeline panicked kneeling down along with Alice and Antonio who were completely concerned and worried sick. Lovina just continued to gasp, "It…hurts…Ah! Ah!" Lovina coughed out blood before she collapsed. Antonio picked her up desperately as she had fallen unconscious from the pain.

Antonio ran down the hall, Lovina hanging from his arms. The others followed in worry as Antonio kicked open the door of one of the rooms and laid her on the silk sheets of the bed. He placed his hands gently upon Lovina's face before turning to the others in tears and anger. "All of you…you all know exactly what's going on here. Tell me!" Antonio yelled accusingly at them.

"I can explain, Antonio", Romana spoke up from their group. Before she could speak further the 1P countries ran in. "I felt something going on…more of what the future holds and it isn't pretty in one bit", Spain informed them. Antonio at this turned expectantly at Romana while Romano and Arthur examined Lovina. Romana looked down before beginning.

"Well you see Lovina ran to me after she got off the carriage. She was in so much pain claiming she had an overwhelming stomach ache. She wasn't to the point of collapsing, but she was in pain all the same. Fernando and I helped her to her room with the excuse that we were to fix her makeup. She didn't desire to worry you, and so we didn't tell you, but once we reached and closed the door, she threw us off. For controlling her body was…2P Romana", Romana mutter as everyone, but the people who already knew about it, gasped.

Antonio shook his head in disbelief. "We demanded her to get out of her body and she just laughed at us. Every time she was about to control Lovina, Lovina got a stomach ache. She explained how she had gotten inside of Lovina's maid Christina and bathed her with a potion implanted with a virus. The potion also helped her take over her body. She explained how the virus would attach to Lovina's immune system. She said she'd control Lovina to elude you to making love to her, and once you did the virus would attach to your sperm and the child, the future delta, would grow sickly. Then she said she would enjoy seeing you make the choice of who to save. The child…or Lovina", Romana said bursting into tears.

Everyone this time had begun to cry as well. They hadn't heard this much of what was going on. "She called it a victory in two ways. If you saved Lovina, the child would die and you'd all be powerless. Then she said she would enjoy making you watch her torture Lovina and make her a slave. If you saved the child, Lovina would die, but the child would die soon after and we'd still be doomed. We were too late and this collapse on her part means the child has finally attached itself and will soon begin to grow", Romana let her head fall in defeat.

Antonio fell on his knees letting out sobs that made the others feel sympathetic and at the same time feel vulnerable that they could do nothing of the matter. Antonio let heavy tears hit the floor as he slammed his fists on the floor. Esperanza and Catalina came in with tears as well after they had been informed of everything. "Brother, calm down, we mustn't tell her anything it would break her heart. All we must do now is let the child grow as healthy as possible", Catalina whispered. Antonio sniffed wiping his tears and nodded. "I know we can save them both for now we'll tell her she's been dreaming", Antonio said in a hoarse voice.

"She won't awake soon", Romana told him

4 months later

Lovina shifted slightly before she began to awaken. "Antonio?" Lovina blinked up at him. "Yes, amor?" Antonio whispered to her. "What happened?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes. "Amor, you came ill and just awoke now. It was just a slight cold", Antonio smiled. "How long have I slept?" she asked. He faltered slightly before he muttered, "four months". Her eyes widened and she sat up panicked. She looked down to see she had been dressed in a long peach colored gown.

"A slight cold doesn't make you sleep for that long. I'm not stupid…seriously what's going on?" Lovina asked him seriously. Antonio looked down and tried the only excuse he could come up with to revert from having to tell her why she slept so long. He grabbed Lovina's hand and placed it on her belly. Lovina's eyes widened and she pressed down on the gown until her figure could show to reveal a bump that was starting to become round. "Is that?" Lovina looked at him with bright eyes. Antonio forced a smile nodding, but Lovina was still too tired to notice. She smiled brightly before letting tears run down her face.

"I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. Antonio, I'm so elated", Lovina laughed trough her tears. She felt a small kick and she laughed ever more so. She grabbed Antonio's hand and placed it on her belly. Antonio felt a small kick and his heart just melted. He smiled this time. After, he had asked Feliciana to sleep Lovina for all this time. She was about to awaken just a week after she collapsed, but she would have suffered more from being awake. But right now Antonio just needed the comfort of his wife and their child to lighten up his mood.

"Tonio?" Lovina said suddenly. Antonio smiled at her warmly, but Lovina asked, "You have dark circles under your eyes…have you slept?" she asked concerned. He looked to the side and shook his head, "I can't lie to you, but I haven't slept very well since…well you started with being ill". Lovina nodded and said, "So now are you going to tell me exactly what happened on the day of my wedding and why you slept me for four whole months?" Antonio was taken aback.

"Antonio, have you forgotten I'm the delta. Feliciana's power wasn't as strong to stop me from hearing. I was testing whether you would tell me or not, but yet no one had ever mentioned my child", Lovina looked at him with an expression of wanting answers. Antonio stood up pacing slightly before he said in a shaky voice, "you dreamed of 2P Romana coming back is that so?" Antonio asked her. She nodded listening intently. "She did come back. She took over Christina and bathed you in potion so she could control you all the more easily. She implanted a virus so that when she made you guide me into making love, our child would be infected and die. If I save our child, you die. If I save you, you die, but so will our child after the virus takes over its body completely", Antonio's voice trembled as he turned away to hold back his tears and avoid looking at his wife's reaction.

Just like planned, Lovina gave a distressed cry. She sobbed screaming and cursing out 2P Romana, "you bitch! I hate you! Oh my goodness! Why does this happen to me? I wouldn't care if I died, but what's the point when our child is going to die either way! Antonio, what are we going to do!?" Lovina sobbed. Antonio turned grabbing Lovina and pulled her tightly against him. "We'll figure out something I promise", Antonio whispered as everyone came in running.

Alice neared her, "Lovina…what happened?" she asked Antonio. "I told her everything…I couldn't help it", Antonio muttered. Feliciana came next to her and whispered softly in Italian. Lovina cried out back in Italian, Feliciana answering back until Lovina finally calmed down. "Madeline come here", Lovina called out. Lovina looked up at everyone to see they too looked like they hadn't slept in days. "Yes, Lovi?" Madeline asked. Lovina took a breath, and whispered to her. Madeline's eyes widened. And she was about to retort, but Lovina looked at her sternly. "Do it or I'll do it myself", Lovina told her.

The others looked expectantly at Madeline. "She wants me to forward time until her child is near its birth", Madeline muttered. "Lovina, you can't", Antonio shook his head. "I know what I'm doing", Lovina whispered before nodding at Madeline. Madeline looked at everyone to stop her, but no one spoke against it. Just a month before…make it 8", Lovina managed to mutter before Madeline played the song of time slowly. She began to speak and whispered, "Father time, lend me your power…forward time to 4 months from now".

There was a long white flash that seem to last before it slowly faded. Madeline and the others seemed to have their energy back and were wide awake. They looked to see Lovina who just hummed in response and she grinned. The others waited before she smiled, "that's it!" Lovina grinned standing and showing off an 8 month belly. "What was it?" the others asked in unison.

"Reverse time. We can go back to before Christina bathed me…AHH!" Lovina yelled holding on to her pregnant stomach. "She figured it out!" Lovina yelled. They heard a rip to see a puddle of water on the floor. "2P Romana! She's ripping my insides! She's forcing me to give birth! Madeline, hurry! Reverse time!" Lovina yelled lying back on the bed. Feliciana and Alice helped her on the bed as blood began to pour down her thighs. Antonio looked to see Madeline playing, but suddenly someone snatched her harp away. Lovina gave out a piercing cry as she clutched tightly onto the sheets.

Antonio caught her harp and handed it to Madeline, but it was too late Alice screamed that the child wanted to slip out. Lovina thrashed uncontrollably panting harshly, as she tried her best to pull out the child. Antonio didn't know what to do and he closed his eyes and he called for the goddesses. There was no response as Feliciana tried to ease the child out. All of a sudden the room shook and a real angel appeared before them. It was Chiara, Lovina's mother. Her brown hair flowed out behind her. She wore a shining white dress like the ones Greek woman wore. She was off the ground her large white wings fluttering behind her as she radiated a bright white light.

She had her arms enclosed on none other than the scared flower. Just then three of the servants burst in. "No! We won't allow you to use the flower!" they said in unison. It was obviously 2P Romana controlling them. The three servants jumped at Chiara, but she shined a light that made them retract. Lovina continued to scream horribly clutching the sheets as Feliciana looked shocked to see her mother. "Mom?" Feliciana said feeling the tears falling like waterfalls.

Chiara smiled at her warmly as she trapped the three controlled beings. She descended to the floor walking up to Feliciana and hugging her as the poor girl cried in her mother's arms. Chiara felt tears at her eyes, but she held them back smiling before saying, "hold Lovina down. We can't have her moving".

Antonio held up her head while the others grabbed her arms and legs. Lovina sobbed and she tried herself not to move. Chiara placed the flower on Lovina's forehead and closed her eyes singing the tune Lovina had used to revive and heal Antonio. The flower shined brightly and disintegrated into millions of small slivers of light. "NOOOO!" the three servants screamed once the flower finally went inside Lovina's body. She was enshrouded in its light and finally a cry filled the room. Alice laughed in tears as she pulled out the baby. "It's a girl just like Aphrodite said it would", she cheered, but paused "wait, Lovina there's two!"

Antonio took the cleaned child in his arms to see her hair was blonde. He was still shocked hearing they were having twins. It must be the magic of the flower Antonio concluded. He smiled warmly at the tiny child he could now call his own. The only thing that was still mind blowing is that he was just 17 and his wife 16 and already they had a child and the second one was being pulled out. He kissed his daughter's forehead and placed her gently in the arms of her tired mother. Lovina blinked in a tired gesture, but at seeing her daughter she smiled with one of the most genuine, warm, and caring smiles she's ever mustered. "She's beautiful", Lovina whispered. The girl even had Lovina's curl. Alice informed them the second was a boy. "Oh my goodness who looks just like you, Antonio. Only his hair is blonde. Call your mother", Lovina grinned holding tightly onto her other precious treasure.

Antonio nodded running out to get the former Queen.

Lovina looked up to her mother and smiled even more. "Mother, could father be present?" Lovina asked hopeful. Chiara smiled and nodded as she saw her father appear before her. His name was Gerard. Lovina grinned and said, "Would you guys like to hold them?" she asked. Chiara's eyes widened and she nodded with tears falling down her cheeks. She took the child gently into her arms and looked up at Gerard who held the boy. "She looks just like Lovina, doesn't she?" Chiara grinned when he saw her husband nod. "He looks like his father", Gerard grinned.

Finally Chiara and Gerard kissed Lovina's forehead as well as Feliciana's before they disappeared. Lovina handed her children to Antonio as he handed them to his mother who cooed over them. She stood up with a serious determined look. She went up to the caged servants before the three merged to reveal 2P Romana. Lovina glared before pointing at her accusingly. "You haven't done this just once", Lovina muttered. 2P Romana dismissed her yawning. "You had done this before. You did that to…me. My father had no idea until they used magic to make sure my mother didn't die. After, I was born I died from that damn virus and my mother used the scared flower. You didn't think there would be another in existence and so you tried again, but with my children!" Lovina yelled angrily.

"And if I did? Your stupid mother shouldn't have interfered. The dead shouldn't even be allowed on the earth", 2P Romana spat. "You poor jealous child… someone who had been neglected and lost any hope of being noticed is trying to make the life of others impossible. You don't need to kill my child. Go and have your own kids. It'll be a matter of time before you have the opposite of my daughter born. 2p Romana let us be…be gone to your realm and never come back…I got my strength back the seal is restoring itself once more", Lovina mumbled.

2P Romana glared, "Never… I will never let you be happy. I'll be back to destroy all of you" she cursed as she completely disappeared. Lovina gave a sigh…everything was finally over. She didn't care what it took, but she was glad it wouldn't be soon that 2P Romana could escaped. Lovina had been informed Romana had left back with Fernando back to the shadow realm. Feliciana suddenly perked up excitedly and opened the door for Ludwig who had been knocking. She revealed a small child with ash blonde hair and a she even had the signature curl letting Lovina know it was Feliciana's child.

She's precious Lovina mumbled, "Her name's Julia". Lovina rocked the little girl before giving it to her respective mother. Lovina went to receive her children as Queen Magdalena asked, "What will you name them?" Lovina and Antonio looked up to each other before they grinned. "The girl will be named Maria Isabella", Lovina smiled. "The boy will be named Santiago", Antonio grinned. The queen smiled. She had a total agreement with those names. They all couldn't help, but smile as the two babies gave a long yawn.

"They certainly are in perfect harmony", Alice chuckled as she went over to get her one year old Alexander. Madeline's child was almost to a year as well, and Feliciana's was just 2 months old. Everything was perfect. They were all together safe, and happier than they would ever thought of being.

A month later the 1P countries bid their farewells after having seen the children. It was so strange for Alice and Alfred who saw that America and England had conceived a girl and named her Alexandra which could only mean that the child was the opposite of Alexander. Lovina laughed her butt off when she found out about Romano's pregnancy who pouted. Alas, everything was finally normal and now they could just look to the future.

~~7 years later~~

"Mom!" a child whined as he was hurried. "Santiago, you have no time to be whining. Come on, your father and your sister are waiting for you. You're just like your father", Lovina chuckled pushing along the 7 year old boy. Lovina was now fully in touch with her royal side. Having never returned to her gypsy clothing after the birth of her children. She would surprise her children so they understood to never be arrogant and unkind to others below them. She had decided today to dress Santiago in a nice coat like her father use to wear in red and now he looked like a child Antonio. Lovina had hidden both of her kid's blonde hair with magic so it was their natural color.

His green orbs were just as child-like and energetic as Antonio's and his curls were finally settling in. Lovina had invited everyone to this event. It was the day their children would finally be declared with the role of Prince and Princess. "Does the ceremony have to be today?" Santiago pouted as he and Lovina ran down the steps. "(1) San, please, if you continue whining I'll make sure to tell Queen Alice not to let Alexander play with you, and you know I've said it before and you and Alexander were left staring at each other that time in dinner", Lovina grinned.

Santiago's eyes widened and he hurried to the carriage until they had reached the church. Upon entrance, the people immediately began to bow to her. She reached Antonio who was grinning and holding onto Maria Isabella's shoulders who had her angry expression just like Lovina had.

Now that she was quite grown her hair reached her shoulders in perfect curls while her head had a red bow. Her gown was a creamy white peach color outlined in red at the hems. The middle section she had a red ribbon that tied into a bow at her back. "Sorry, san was being a bit impossible", Lovina sighed. Antonio just chuckled planting a chaste kiss to their lips.

The father began the blessing followed by a few words before he finally placed the red bands on their heads. "I give thee in presence the Prince Santiago Carriedo and Princess Maria Isabella Carriedo". Cheers of course erupted as they were elated to see such cute prince and princess. They got on the move and finally outside, were of course, the typical crew. Santiago didn't hesitate to run up and high five Alexander. Lovina was sort of amused on how much those two looked like Antonio and Alfred.

Lovina felt a tug at her dress to see it was her daughter. "What is it Maria?" Lovina asked. "May I go play with Johanna and Julia?" she asked. Lovina laughed and nodded as Maria ran with her cousin and her best friend. Feliciana came up to hug her sister whispering, "Are we going to do that thing today with the kids?" Lovina whispered a 'yes' as they pulled along Madeline and Alfred and explained the plan. They of course did not hesitate after all they had missed their people, who had migrated away someplace else as they always did.

Lovina went to her drawer and picked out the green top, red skirt, and accessories she had worn so long ago when they had taken away her sister on that fateful night. Feliciana was elated when she found Lovina had saved her outfit. She never wore it, but Feliciana was sure she would wear it this time. It was like Lovina's, but her top was red and her skirt was green.

Madeline placed on her loose fitting white shirt that hugged the side of her shoulders. She wrapped her purple sash and let her hair loose. Lovina and Feliciana grinned following her example and Alfred just grinned placing his hands on his hips feeling fresh in his loose brown pants and opened silk shirt. "You were right, Lovi. We should have done this sooner our kids are being sort of arrogant because they have everything like this time when Johanna was screaming at one of the servants. She has no idea Al's my brother", Madeline sighed. She fixed her hair in waves behind her, and took of her heels and place on her own arm and ankle bracelets.

"Yeah, Alexander the same, demanded one of the peasant farmers that he had no right to speak with me…it was kind of a wakeup call. My son doesn't even know Madeline is my twin sister either", Alfred agreed with his twin sister. "I think it's happened to all of us, and Ludwig's tried to make July understand, but I guess today we'll let it clear", Madeline smiled.

They headed out and peaked at the door. He heard the other telling the kids what they were about to see. "So Alex, why do you treat the others so badly because they aren't rich?" Alice asked her son. "Well because…mum they are low and we are a higher class", Alex said angrily. "Look dear, I used to think the same way as you until I met your god mother Lovina and your father", Alice smiled. Alexander was taken aback, "but dad's a king and my Auntie Lovi's a queen…they couldn't have been of lower classes", Alexander challenged.

"You'll find out soon when papa gets back…okay?" Alice chuckled. Antonio did the same with his two kids explaining how his father at first tried to kill those because they were of lower class like the gypsies. "But dad, I heard gypsies are foul creatures that do nothing, but bribe and steal", Santiago crossed his arms. "Well, that definitely isn't true and you'll see when your mother gets back", Antonio smiled. Maria Isabella seems to disagree just as much as Santiago. Ludwig and Gilbert were explaining a similar idea.

Lovina nodded to the others before they entered as if they had gotten lost, but they didn't face them. Antonio and the others acted surprised and ran to hide with the kids who were afraid to death of the 'strangers'. "Wow, this place is beautiful isn't it?" Feliciana beamed. "Yep, the hero would have wanted to live here", Alfred jumped in. "anyways, what are we doing here?" Madeline asked. "Well, we came because these royals think foul of us. Gypsies aren't stealers and bad people, but they never believed us. Anyways, remember they were tracking to kill us. It must have been that girl what was it?" Lovina paused.

"It must have been that Princess Maria Isabella and her twin Prince Santiago. And in the other kingdoms those horrible other prince and princess. Like Prince Alexander, Princess Johanna and Princess Julia who have sent the guards to kill us", Alfred chimed angrily. The kids were about to burst into tears they didn't mean for that to happen to them. Antonio purposely stepped on a branch, but acted surprised.

"Someone's there", Lovina acted afraid. Antonio and the others finally pulled out their kids. "Oh no, all the kings and queens have gathered here", Lovina faked fear still hiding their face from them. Antonio walked up grinning before he pulled out Lovina and pressed her lips to his. The kids gasped, "Dad, mom will get mad. What are you doing?!" Santiago and Maria yelled in unison. Antonio turned to them grinning as he revealed Lovina's face.

"Mom?!" they both yelled in unison in shock and bemusement. Everyone else stepped out and they were all so shocked and confused. "I don't get this. Why are you all dressed like that?" Alexander jumped in. Alfred grinned, "Son, before I was king, I was a gypsy". "But then how did you rule?" Alex asked. "Well, your mother was the princess of the Britannia kingdom and we fell in love and we got married and I became king", Alfred explained. Alexander at that moment knew why his parents always told him to be kind.

"Yeah, and you don't know this, but this awesome girl here", Alfred began going out of his king language like he called it, and was more informal. He grabbed onto Madeline who smiled. "She's my twin sister", Alfred grinned. "What?!" Johanna and Alexander yelled. "You mean we're cousins?" Johanna said completely thrown off. "Yeah", Madeline laughed. "Anyone else we don't know is related?" Maria sighed curiously nonetheless. "Actually yes", Lovina shrugged sheepishly.

Santiago and Maria looked at Lovina expectantly. "Well me, and Feliciana are also twins", Lovina stated bluntly. Julia jumped in excitement and hugged both Santiago and Maria in a tight hug. "Yay, were cousins". "You know kids I thought you'd have already figure it out", Antonio chuckled. "Well we did notice they looked alike, but mom and her are so different in personalities", Maria said in awe.

Lovina chuckled and they sat. "Kids, I think it's about time we told you this story now that you are all mature Prince and Princess", Lovina smiled. They kids sat excitedly around them and waited anxiously. "Long ago, your grandfather King Fernando made a law that the gypsies were to be killed at the stake to burn if they disturbed others. Me, your Aunt Feli, Alfred, and Madeline were gypsies back then", Lovina began directing at first Santiago and Maria.

"I disagreed with my father, but little did I know he was being controlled by someone evil. The moment I saw your mother I fell completely in love with her", Antonio continued. "Our faiths would soon come together and clash", Alice jumped in. "We all fell in love!" Feliciana beamed. "We had a task at hand that required a lot of bravery", Ludwig interrupted. "Millions of lives would have to be saved", Madeline grinned.

"The fate of the world was on our hands when a horrible evil tried to control the world", Gilbert smirked. "The faith of the world was in the hands of a bunch of inexperienced teenage kids who had to unlock the elements to defeat this evil and would have to be the heroes", Alfred continued.

"In the end, the great delta, Lovina, destroyed this evil, and sealed it away forever after a series of ferocious battles that we had to overcome together", Antonio grinned. "But she used the help of her friends and family, and peace was finally restored once again to the world", Lovina grinned leaning to kiss Antonio. "They got married, they had the cutest children and the world was at ease. All that pain and suffering was over, and they were sure it wouldn't be back anytime soon", Lovina whispered to them. The kids were in awe at the story waiting for what obviously always ended their bed time stories

"And they lived happily ever!" they all cried in unison, laughing and hugging each other, and enjoying their bright future. The day had ended and everyone had decided to spend the night. The kids were all asleep. Antonio and Lovina were in their room, and Maria and Santiago stayed with them. Lovina went to the balcony while Antonio handled paper work.

Lovina let the light breeze run through her hair and was about to leave when she heard fluttering wings. She turned to find Latias. Lovina felt tears to her eyes. Her bird hadn't returned for seven years. She went up to it hugging her beak and passing a hand caringly through her feathers. "Wow, mom what's that? Is that an angel?" Maria and Santiago asked in unison. Lovina smiled and called them over. "Maria, this is a loftwing it's a magical bird…one day she'll be yours and you'll be her master", Lovina smiled.

Maria looked surprised as Lovina carried her. Maria smiled passing her hand through the bird's soft white feather to see sparkling light fall from them. Santiago was amazed until Lovina saw Antonio's bird fly next to Latias. "He'll be yours one day", Lovina grinned as Santiago ran to the bird who cried softly. Santiago smiled, "mom, will we have to protect the world someday too?" Maria asked seriously.

Lovina had never thought about that and she leaned down to be at the same level as her daughter her smile having faltered and turned into a serious glance. "Maria, one day you'll take over as delta. You might not understand what this means now, but when you're old enough to understand I'll explain. If the evil does come back, you'll have to face a great task, but you don't need to worry about it now. As long as me and your father are here we'll always protect you", Lovina smiled kissing her forehead.

"Mom, if it does I promise to protect everyone with all my might, I promise", Maria smiled. Lovina couldn't help, but smile sadly. Her daughter was just like her, willing to protect those she loved and cared for. "I know you will", Lovina smiled. They looked at the birds for just a few more moments. "Now go to bed", Lovina chuckled hitting their noses lightly with her finger tip.

They giggled kissing their mom good night. Lovina turned to the two bird and smiled sadly, "you'll take care of them right?" they screeched in a response of agreement. Lovina smiled before the two birds flew away. Lovina looked at them as they departed and closed her eyes. She didn't need to worry. As long as she was healthy and still strong the seal would hold strong for years to come. All she saw was a brighter future, and now that she had anything she could have asked for she needed to enjoy what she had for the rest of her life.

Antonio walked up behind her wrapping his hands around her. Lovina smiled kissing Antonio softly on the lips as they watched the stars in the sky above them. And the land spread out in the horizon. They lived for the purpose of seeing this beautiful sight every day. But most of all the reason of their existence was to never let go of each other and love each other for eternities to come. Lovina squeezed Antonio's hand tightly. "I love you", Lovina whispered. "I love you too, amor", Antonio whispered hugging her. Lovina felt her heart warm up. After all, it was this heart that made her go through all adversity. This Gypsy heart that would beat an eternity if it had to for the people she cared for the most. It was this gypsy heart that even through all the pain and suffering found a way to love because nothing can overcome evil if it isn't love.

_You never know what lies ahead, back and forth, obstacles take place. It takes strength to overcome them and faith to withstand them. We don't know how the future will bloom because everything is never crystal clear. Nothing is glass; everything is fogged up, imprecise, and unpredictable. But I don't mind waiting to see where it will take me as long as I have those I cherish to share it with me._

_It takes years for a heart to stop beating,  
a month for it to understand,  
a week for it to listen,  
a day for it to care,  
but it only takes a second for it to Love,  
and even then, it takes an eternity for  
its Love to end_

__**THE END**

**Crystal: well sadly that's the end. I hope you guys liked the story beginning to end. So this last little excerpt from the italics in Lovina's point of view to the poem I invented myself. I hope it's not too zappy. Well I'll ask again in case you didn't read the beginning Author Note: ****ANYONE****WANT A SEQUEL?!**** I have a clear idea for it. Thanks to all my loyal followers and reviewers**


	18. Author note

**A/N: SO GUYS IT'S FINALLY HERE. THE SEQUEL TO GYPSY HEART HAS BEEN RELEASED . YOU CAN FIND THE STORY IN MY LIST OF STORIES DUH LOL :P. THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL IS : GYPSY BLOOD..**. again guys thanks for having been so supportive throughout the whole story so now you can go and enjoy the sequel in three hours since thats the time it takes to pusblish when you put it in when it's fresh out ...so thank you :)


End file.
